Harry Potter: The Squib-Who-Lived
by notthedoctor
Summary: Voldemort sealed his fate and started this adventure the night he attacked the baby and squib, Harry Potter. Now Harry gets to experience the life of a wizard in Hogwarts. Where he learns the secrets of magic, himself, and maybe even a bit of life. The dark lord isn't gone yet though.
1. The Squib-Who-Lived

A/N So this is my first fanfiction, and my first serious writing attempt. I've had this idea in my head for a few weeks and I've finally gotten a good handle on what I want, so I've started writing it. Feedback is appreciated.

Enjoy.

* * *

I wake up in my bed in #4 Privet Drive. My bed is small, my room is small, bare, and cold. It's not all bad, I could be sleeping on the floor. I'm rather lucky that there's even a room in the first place, I could've gone in the cupboard under the stairs for all I know. My bed is comfortable enough anyway.

Today is July 31st, more importantly, or less I suppose depending on your point of view, today is my birthday.

"Harry! Breakfast!"

"Coming."

"Hurry up now."

You could at least let me get ready after just waking up. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind cooking breakfast or doing other chores, I don't belong here after all. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Edward are kind enough to take care of me. They may not be affectionate but I couldn't really care less about that. No, I could care less. But I'm okay with that.

I put on my clothes for the day and make my way downstairs. Dudley is already down here of course, along with my caretakers. I'm an early riser, yet they're always up before me..

I walk over to the stove and get ready to cook breakfast.

"what'll it be?"

"Bacon and eggs are fine today." Aunt Petunia replies.

I quickly fry up breakfast and pass around plates. Dudley insists on using paper towels to clean the grease off as always. Sometimes he can be a bit too healthy.

A knock at the door signals a pause to our meal.

"A bit early for visitors I'd say. Go see who it is" Uncle Edward says.

"Yes, Sir."

I answer the door and find myself staring up at an old, stern looking lady. Those are odd clothes.

"Can I help you?"

"Mister Harry Potter?" The odd lady says.

"Yes?"

"I'm here on behalf of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to inform you of the wizarding world. You young sir, are a wizard. You will be attending Hogwarts starting September 1st of this year."

Hogwarts? That sounds disgusting.

"I'm sorry, you've just said a lot of things that sound both interesting and incredibly unbelievable, poor joke by the way, but what kind of name is Hogwarts? That doesn't give a very good image."

The odd lady with no sense of humor looks insulted. It really wasn't very funny,

I didn't mean to insult her though.

"Mr. Potter, I assure you this is no joke, Hogwarts is quite real. And I will ask you to not insult the school again, it is not deserving. Hogwarts is the finest magical school you will find, and I cannot stand to hear it be insulted."

Okay, more than a little insulted I'd say. That or she's taking this prank seriously. I suppose I can humor her.

"Harry, mind telling us who is there?" My slightly annoyed uncle asks.

"Sorry, there is an old lady playing a, er, informing me of an invitation into a private school it seems."

"Really? Well I suppose that's good, well bring her in then and we can discuss this." Yes, you won't have to take care of me for most of the year, good indeed.

Still looking a bit insulted, probably from me calling her old, I invite her inside.

"Your name?"

"You may call me Professor McGonagall"

"Right, Professor McGonagall, let's say magic is real. Surely you could perform some of this magic for me then, to impress me of course and make me even more excited to go to Hogwarts."

Let's see how you pull this off now. Almost instantly the old professor is gone, and in her place sits a medium sized, orange cat.

"My word!" Aunt Petunia gasps.

Well... that was unexpected. Seems like magic is real then. Huh. Now what's the catch? Nobody else in the room seems to want to speak at the moment, so it seems this conversation will be between the two of us.

"I see, in that case if I am a wizard then why haven't I done any magic before? I certainly have tried when I was younger and more imaginative."

At this the witch frowns and remains silent for a moment before responding.

"Mr. Potter, until your name came up on the Hogwarts registry you were believed to be what we call a squib, that is, a magic born without the ability to use or store magic. You see, your father James Potter was also a squib though he was born to the ancient house of Potter. Your mother was believed to be a muggle, or non-magical, though now that Hogwarts has recognized you as magical that means your mother must also have been a squib, giving you the chance to become magical." And?

"Interesting as that is, and it truly is, that does not answer my question as to why I haven't performed magic yet."

"Indeed, perceptive Mr. Potter." She nearly smiles at that, I think. "I cannot say why that is so. children such as yourself often show signs of accidental magic at young ages. There are exceptions such as young Neville Longbottom, who was born just a day off from yourself. Longbottom showed no signs of magic until very recently, and was believed to be a squib. My best guess at the moment is that you are similar and simply haven't shown the signs." That's a good reason I guess.

She hands me what looks old parchment, and a letter. The letter is my official Hogwarts invitation. It even addresses what room I'm in. Magic it seems.

"you will find your official invitation as well as a list of items you need in order to attend Hogwarts." Items needed? I see, this is the catch.

"Is something wrong Mr. Potter?"

"It's just that I simply don't have the money to buy these items on this list. I don't have the money to attend Hogwarts even.."

"Yes well, the headmaster Albus Dumbledore himself is choosing you as the latest receiver of the Hogwarts Scholarship." A charity case? I don't know how I feel about that, though if I have no choice then I wouldn't mind, I guess.

"Very well Professor McGonagall. My guardians and I may be able to go sometime. Thank you." She doesn't look happy about that. Nothing to do about it though.

"That's quite alright Mr. Potter, it is my duty as your Professor to help you when it is needed. It is also not rare for a professor to accompany muggleborn through Diagon Alley for their first time. Because of your situation I will take you to get your supplies."

That's nice. This odd old witch may not be too bad. This also sounds to me like I might actually have some fun for once. As much as I appreciate being able to live here, I can't really say I like it or find it even slightly interesting.

* * *

Upon walking into Diagon Alley I felt a rush of energy. I never realized it until now but my entire life was felt in a near daze. Alert, that is the word for this feeling. Feeling, emotion, it's an odd thing isn't it?

The next few hours are spent getting the supplies needed to attend Hogwarts. Robes, books, those are normal enough. A cauldron though I didn't expect. Likely because it just felt too similar to what a normal person would imagine when thinking of a witch.

The item I'm most interested in is my wand. A real wizard's wand. I can finally do something fun, I can do bloody magic! Except this old lady here has decided we have to take a break in some pub before we get the final, and best item.

"Really, why can't we get my wand and then come here?" Is she doing this on purpose? She must know how excited I am. Excited? That's new.

"The process to get your wand could very well be long and after all we've done it will be best to take a bit of a break before we get your wand. You do not think you can simply perform magic as soon as you get it do you?" Another catch... "In order to cast spells you need to learn the proper incantation as well as the correct wand movements. Not only that but underage wizards and witches such as yourself are not allowed to cast magic outside of Hogwarts."

What? That sounds stupid. Why limit our learning to just the school year? Most importantly, why limit our fun?! I sigh and accept what I can't change. Maybe I can annoy her though and get out of here quickly.

"Say, professor? Why would my Aunt never tell me what happened to my parents?" That is not a good face I'm seeing "And do tell me why I am getting stared at. Surely standing beside one such as yourself would redirect their stares." flattery, joke, or insult? which is it Professor? Joke, that's good to know. She understands humor. Unfortunately THAT face is back though..

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid both questions have the same answer. We have recently moved out of a very dark time. There was a very bad, evil wizard, a dark lord. This dark lord despised all those not of 'pure blood' and along with his followers, well bad things were done. Your father, being a squib descended from a great pureblood family such as the Potters married your mother, whom was thought to be a muggle. This angered him greatly, Harry." That's the first time she's said my name "On one Halloween night the dark lord entered your home, your parents did not survive that night Mr. Potter." Back to Mr. Potter again "How you survived no one knows. But your parents weren't the only ones to lose their lives that night. In front of your crib lay the robes and wand of that very dark lord. To this day no one knows what happened however the terror that was, V-Voldermort, was never seen again."

That, is a lot to take in.

"It is understandable for you to be angry at them Mr. Potter, they don't really have the right to stare at you like that. But do understand that they're only happy to see the one that brought the end to their terror, to very dark times."

I don't care about them, they're meaningless. But what does this mean? The dark lord dies at the crib of an 18 month old baby. A baby born to two squibs. A baby that has shown no such power since this night.

"Well I do believe it is time to get your wand, come along Mr. Potter."

Ooh, my wand.

* * *

"Interesting, yes very interesting." Boring, yes very boring

Ollivander rushes back into the depths of his shop for what seems like the hundredth time, and very well could be. This time slowly, he walks back out.

"Yes Harry this is interesting indeed, if this wand is the one for you it will prove to be very interesting." He says interesting a lot

"Holly, 11 inches, a phoenix feather core. It just so happens that the very phoenix that donated this feather did so only one other time. That other feather, harry potter, went into the wand owned by the dark lord himself." Great, so I get the brother wand to a dark lord

I wave the wand around and get a nice reaction, far more than any of the other wands I've gotten

"Good, that appears to be it." McGonagall says, she doesn't look very happy at this.

"No, no that won't do. This wand has not chosen you Mr. Potter. A strong reaction yes, but the wrong wand." At least we know I can do magic now.

"Ollivander you can't be suggesting.."

"Minerva you know as well as I do, Dumbledore gave me that wand for a reason." This doesn't sound good

Without waiting for a reply Ollivander storms into the back of his shop and very quickly returns the same way. Professor McGonagall looks even less happy.

I pick the wand up and before giving it even a wave, I can feel the magic inside it. It's cold and sharp, almost frightening. But if feels powerful. With a wave of my hand sparks far brighter than even the holly wand shoot out. Yes, this is it.

"I see, now this is-" interesting "- and very worrying. 13 and a half inches, Yew, phoenix feather core.." Oh no. This is not good. I just got chosen by the wand of the dark lord that killed my parents. I have the wand that has inspired so much fear that people don't even speak his name. I am definitely going to get stared at now.

"I don't suppose it's from a different phoenix." I say, trying to lighten the mood if only a little

"I'm afraid not Mr. Potter. That is the wand." The old, sad professor says

I sigh. McGonagall likely has a permanent frown now.

* * *

I wake up on my small bed, in my small cold room in #4 Privet Drive. It's been nice, waking up the last few days. I've felt well rested and have even been waking up before Aunt Petunia, or more surprisingly, before even Dudley. I do feel a bit tired this morning, though it looks to be earlier than my normal wakeup time anyway.

Ever since returning from Diagon Alley I have felt refreshed and alert, like I did when I first entered the Alley. I suppose I should go make breakfast now. I can have it ready before they get down there. I might even impress them. Though I don't really care about that, it would be a first.

* * *

I feel alert again. The past few weeks have been getting worse and I've slowly been returning to the way I was before, dazed and slow. maybe it is the magic. As soon as I crossed the barrier to platform 9 ¾ the feeling came back. The Weasley's seemed nice. The youngest was a bit shy around me but it does make sense unfortunately. I am their 'squib-who-lived', and I'm even going to Hogwarts. Maybe I can get that changed to something better, child-who-lived?

"Hey mate, sorry I didn't get your name earlier. I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"Harry Potter"

"No way! You're the squib-who-lived!" I have to start somewhere I guess. This is my chance

"Actually I prefer child-who-lived. I am not a squib. Besides that sounds kind of rude anyway I think"

"Ah sorry, got a bit excited. Child-who-lived sounds a bit off too, how about boy-who-lived?" I didn't ask for suggestions, though I actually kind of like that one.

"Er, sure. Lets go with that."

"So, have you done any magic yet? I heard you live with muggles so.."

"No, McGonagall told me that underage wizards and witches can't do magic outside of Hogwarts."

Ron begins to tell me about the underage wizarding laws. He makes sure to mention that heavily warded areas also can't be tracked, and that the Hogwarts Express is allowed. Then urging me on to try something I explain that I haven't learned any spells yet.

"My brother's taught me a spell, they said it's supposed to turn my rat Scabbers yellow."

As Ron gets ready to perform the spell a bushy haired witch enters the compartment. She looked to be about to ask something when she noticed Ron's wand.

"Hello, Ron here is about to do a spell. Would you like to watch?" I ask. She looks smart. She could fun, if only for her knowledge. Plus I'm not that rude.

The girl stays to watch the spell but quickly yells at Ron after it failed to work.

"That's not a real spell, of course it isn't going to work." I agree, it didn't seem like a real spell. That didn't sound like any incantation I've read about.

"I'm telling you my brothers taught me that spell, it has to be real. Why don't you try it Harry?" I suppose i can humor him.

"Alright how about this, if the spell fails you get to help with whatever it is she needs. Should the spell work, I'll help you" Either way you still have to help her though.

The girl looks at me funny, she's probably wondering how I knew that she needed something.

"Ok, Deal!" He really thinks it will work.

"I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger"

"Hi, Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter? I-"

"Ron Weasley" Ron interrupts, causing Hermione to glare at him.

"Right, lets see this spell then shall we?" she says.

I do the spell, as expected nothing happens.

"Ron, I think that-"

"Hold on a minute!" He says

I take another look at the rat. Sure enough he is changing colors. Slowly his fur is turning from the brown that it was to a bright, almost neon yellow. That shouldn't have worked. I was sure that wasn't a real spell.

"But, that wasn't a real spell." Hermione exclaims, seemingly reading my mind.

"Ha, I told you it would work. Now, what did you need anyway?"

Hermione tells us that she promised Neville Longbottom to help find his missing pet. Seeing as I ended up promising both Ron and I would help, I had no choice. And so we searched, car after car, for a toad. W had to have been searching for at least 45 minutes before someone had the bright idea. Why don't we just go ask a prefect? That is how the three of us, including Neville made our way to the prefects car. We were stopped though before we reached the car. Great, these people look super nice. One rich arrogant kid and two stupid bodyguards.

"I knew the rumors were true. Harry Potter, a Squib, is going to Hogwarts! It's ridiculous that they're letting you come. My father didn't believe it but after today He'll hear from me. Don't get comfortable Potter, you won't be here for long." I wonder if I could have a bit of fun.

"Draco Malfoy!" Ron hisses "Shut your mouth, Harry is a great wizard. In fact he just performed a spell less than an hour ago, on his first try!" Maybe Ron doesn't want me to have fun.

"Lets see it then Potter. Show us this spell that you've mastered."

"I don't know, Draco. You're a rich pureblood right? Surely you can cast far more amazing spells than the simple charm that I did. I think we would all rather see the amazing things you can do." Does he take the _amazing _bait?

"Shut it Potter, I don't need to prove myself. Unlike you" Yes, that's right Draco. You're doing exactly what I want you to do.

"If you say so, I can show you the spell that i did."

"Harry, I don't think this is a good idea" Hermione voices

"I wasn't talking to you, mudblood." Draco spits out. Now that's a bit much Draco. I thought you might let me play with you, but instead you have to go do something like that. Now I HAVE to play with you.

Hermione bristles at the insult but doesn't say anything. My wand was already out long before now so I didn't have to move as I conjured the incantation in my head, hoping it would work.

"Go ahead Potter, or can't you cast it?"

At this point the two bodyguards have already noticed the spell before their supposedly superior leader. Their wands are drawn on me, but they don't do anything dangerous yet. Seems Ron is enjoying himself and Hermione has lost her glare. Maybe I can get these two to help in the future. Neville on the other hand is cowering a bit at the wands pointed our way. Draco has caught on by now and is rather angry.

"Damnit Potter! You better remove this."

"Sorry Draco, I don't know how that got there, I swear. I'm just a squib after all, I couldn't remove it even if I wanted to." Which I don't.

"You'll pay for this Potter. And you," He says, looking towards Neville, "I know exactly where that toad of yours is, don't go thinking you'll get him back now. You have Potter to blame for that." Not nice Draco.

The three delinquents push past us and make their way back to their compartment. I suppose I should talk to Neville. I also wonder how long that charm is going to last on Draco.

"Hey Neville, I'm Sorry. I didn't know he had your toad. It'll be okay though, we can go to the prefects compartment and have them get him back for you."

Neville nods his head and follows as we finish our walk to the prefects. We explain the situation and before long Draco is humiliated, has gotten a detention before school even started, and has returned Neville's toad. All the while his skin, hair, and clothes, are neon yellow. Yes, I can certainly have fun in this school.

* * *

"The train is starting to slow down I think. I think we are almost there." Hermione says excitedly

"Yeah, I think I can see Hogsmeade from here." Ron replies

Really? What is it with hogs and this place? I can see the village though, we must be about to stop.

"C'mon Harry lets go. We can be the first people to get to the feast!" Ron urges

"Ron the train hasn't even stopped yet, can't you wait?" Hermione was just excited, now she's telling Ron to wait. hmm

"H-Hermione is right. There's no rush. Besides we have to wait for Hagrid to get all of the first years anyway and then take us across on the boats." Neville says

"Boats? Fred and George never mentioned boats." Ron says disappointingly

By now the train has stopped and people are slowly getting off. Ron rushes out the compartment door before we can even get our stuff. Stepping onto the platform I feel a bit energized, though I'm still quite tired from that train ride.

"Lets go guys. I want to get sorted, get some food, and get to sleep. I'm starting to feel exhausted."

"I told you to sleep on the train mate. We all did so we feel fine." I did, Ron... I'm just really tired for some reason. It's kind of odd actually, I feel energized physically, but I feel exhausted mentally.

We make our way over to the largest person I've ever seen. He looks like a bloody giant. After waiting around for the other first years to figure out where they need to go, and get there, the four of us find the closest boat and get in. Making our way across the lake I can see the castle on the cliff. That must be Hogwarts. It feels... adventurous. I can practically feel the magic coming off of it.

"There must be a lot of magic in the castle. You can almost feel it physically, the whole way out here too. It feels old, but warm and fun." It feels homely. A home..

I must have said something wrong, everyone is giving me an odd look. Hermione looks intrigued though.

"You must be tired mate. You can't feel magic. We'll be there soon and before you know it you'll be in bed." Ron says, half supporting and half joking.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." I confirm. It seems others can't feel the magic that's just floating around places like this and Diagon Alley. I'll have to remember this.

We cross the lake in our boats and enter through a door underneath the cliff. My heart feels like its on overdrive. I'm getting light headed... It seems to be getting worse the closer we're getting. Inside the castle, now it's almost too much. There's so much power here, so much energy. Heh, I can see that kid Draco Malfoy hiding behind his two 'friends'. He's still yellow. I'm going to like this, he certainly won't though.

We enter the Great Hall and are surrounded by students of all ages. The magic feels even stronger in here. As the sorting starts Ron informs me yet again of the four houses.

"Gryffindor is the house you want. It's the house my family has always been sorted into, and of course it's the best one. The other houses aren't too bad, except for Slytherin of course. Gryffindor is all about being a hero and being brave and all those good things."

Hermione doesn't look like she agrees with Ron, but she doesn't say anything. Maybe I should ask.

"what are you thinking about Hermione?"

"Well, It's just that I read that Gryffindor is more about just being brave, not necessarily being good or even a hero."

"Ron is right about Slytherin though," Neville explains, "Most of the evil wizard come from Slytherin. You don't really get good wizards there."

Sorry Hermione, you don't seem to agree with this either, but from what I've seen it is true.

"Draco Malfoy" Obviously, a sure Gryffindor...

"Slytherin!" Yep.

Ron is called up and almost instantly sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione is sorted into the very same house. She really seemed like a Ravenclaw to me. Neville in Gryffindor too?

"Harry Potter" Oh no, everyone is staring at me. Let's hope i can walk up there straight. I don't want to be making a fool of myself on the first night by feinting in the Great Hall, before even being sorted.

I walk up, though slowly, and put the hat on. Five minutes pass by with nothing happening. The hat's supposed to talk isn't it? Is it having a hard time with me? What does McGonagall think?

"The hat, well, it isn't supposed to talk to me is it?"

"Mr. Potter that is exactly what it's supposed to do, " She reassures me. Yes, that is VERY reassurring, "Do not worry."

By now some of the students are starting to wonder if I can even hear the sorting hat.

"Are they sure he is even supposed to be here? I thought he's a squib?"

"I heard that too. Think he can't hear the sorting hat?" I should do something, fast

Slytherin, no not Slytherin. How about Hufflepuff? I don't think I'd be good there. I do like reading but I don't know anyone in Ravenclaw. The only house that I really think would fit best is Gryffindor. Please Hat, say Gryffindor. Do something. Just put me in Gryffindor! No! I can't just say the hat told me to go to Gryffindor, it obviously announces that out loud. C'mon!

Just as i begin to feel the despair come. Almost like it was waiting for me to reach a certain point,

"Gryffindor!"

I take the hat off and set it back down on the stool as McGonagall gives me an odd look. I don't really know what the look means, but it seems she suspects something. I suppose if there is something wrong with me it wouldn't be bad for her to know. I give her a brief smile and make my way over to the table that is cheering so loudly that I have to hope I can hear in the morning.

"That took a while mate. I don't think there has been a sorting that has taken this long." Ron decides to blurt out what everyone else is thinking.

"Eh, the hat was just trying to decide which house to put me in. apparently I'm suited for all the houses or something."

Hermione doesn't look convinced. In fact she has given me quite a few looks today. She must know something is up with me. I wish she knew what, I haven't got a clue.

We finished eating and made our way to the Gryffindor dorms. It is pretty late so the four of us end up going straight to bed.

I did say I wanted some fun, but it looks like this year will be filled with problems. There's so much I don't even know about myself, it seems.

* * *

"Hermione for the last time, I already apologized. I just didn't realize there was something wrong with what i was saying. Besides, Harry already said it didn't matter."

"That's not the point anymore Ron. How many times just today have you said something stupid or rude without thinking? You should learn to speak only after you're sure of what you want to say."

"Gah, she's unbelievable guys. You know I didn't mean anything when i said that." Ron has decided to ignore Hermione now and talk to me and Neville.

"yeah Ron I know, it was pretty dim anyway. She does have a point though." At that Hermione perks up.

"I agree with them. Well, making a habit of speaking too quickly could become bad, or even dangerous, depending on where you are and who you're around." Neville joins the two of us and pitted Ron one to three. He sees that he obviously won't win now and gives up. Neville has been getting braver over the course of the day, at least with us,that's good.

"I was just trying to congratulate you since you got it on your first try unlike the three of us.." Ron mumbles, "I didn't realize it was really dim compared to everyone else."

"Eat your dinner Ron" I say, ending the conversation.

"I didn't do much better anyway Harry," I did worse than Neville... "I'm sure we will get better."

"So Harry," Hermione asks, "If you don't mind me asking, What happened yesterday under the sorting hat? It was quite a long time. Then there are the things you said when we were approaching Hogwarts. You also did that spell that I'm pretty sure wasn't even a spell when we were on the Express. And well, it is a bit odd that you did the Lumos spell on your first try yet it was really dim, you know.." So many questions and words.

I sigh and try to find a way to answer them all. What did happen under the sorting hat? I don't really know. Then there is the whole sensing or feeling magic thing, Hermione said only powerful wizards can do that. Yet my Lumos spell though done on the first try, was the worst one in the entire charms class.

"I don't really know what to say Hermione, I only just recently found out I am a wizard, so I haven't gotten much of a chance to learn anything." Seeing the watching gazes of the students around us I decide to cut this a bit short for now, "Let's talk about it some other time, maybe in a bit more of a private setting?"

Hermione nods and is about to answer when Neville starts a conversation about the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrel. Neville seems to be able to know when to speak, when not to, and when to change the conversation immediately.

"He looks weak, I'm not sure he can even teach us anything. My brothers said there is a new DADA teacher every year, and they're never any good." Ron says, making Hermione make an insulted face.

"Ron! You shouldn't say that about a teacher. I think he looks very smart, he will surely teach us perfectly well. He wouldn't have been hired if he was no good." Hermione is going to have trouble accepting the truth sooner or later, though with this I agree.

"Professor Quirrel looks powerful. He's cold and sharp, but his magic shows that he knows what he is doing and has the reserves to back it up." Hermione gives me another one of those faces. I smile a bit and try to say that we can talk about it later.

"I think he looks kind of scary.."

"Filch is scarier than Quirrel. Actually Filch kind of creeps me out and gives me a bad feeling." I say

"Neville mate, you think that about everyone." Ron...

"Ron!" Hermione seems to be able to take care of Ron well enough.

"It's true though. I do, well, think that a lot." One day Neville, just keep it up.

"Ron still shouldn't say something like that."

The dinner ends as Hermione is yelling at Ron to be more considerate, and thoughtful. I could get used to these three, they will be a lot of fun I think. And so ends my first day at Hogwarts. Mostly problem free as well.

"Mr. Potter."

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office after dinner. Please come with me."

I sigh. I guess I should learn to think before I, well, think.


	2. DADA, Brooms, and Hellhounds, oh my!

A/N Thank you all for your feedback on my first chapter, it means a lot to me.

* * *

"Lemon Drop, Minerva?"

Minerva McGonagall eyes the bowl of yellow 'lemon flavored' balls of sugar with a quick flash of disgust that is not invisible to the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Of course this is to be expected from anyone who has actually tasted the Hogwarts' Headmaster's favorite 'edible'. Minerva declines.

"I have talked to their professors and I have your report."

"How are Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom doing? Those two boys seem to have found each other, along with a young Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger." The twinkle of those old eyes is ever present.

"I'm afraid it is not the best of news." She says, with a frown, "While the students don't recognize Mr. Potters wand, which is of course good, he may not be able to retain it for long. Albus, those two are, well they're below average at best. Harry potter performed the Lumos spell on his first try, an above average accomplishment for a first year yes, however Filius said it was very well the weakest one in all of his classes. Snape also had nothing good to say of him, though I suspect even if Mr. Potter was good in potions he still wouldn't."

"Mr. Longbottom is quite the same. He did even worse in potions and he was one of the last to actually cast the spell in Charms. At the very least it was average in terms of strength. I can only imagine how these two will do in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm Sorry, but it may not actually be referring to them after all." To most it would look as though Dumbledore was not even listening. To Minerva, she could see those eyes dim just a bit as the old man is contemplating what he has been told. After a few moments he speaks up.

"I remember my first year, yes it was so long ago. Minerva these two are eleven years old. I believe you understand that better than even I can, for I have unfortunately lost touch with my younger self. They are who they choose to be, for now. Now, how are they getting along with their friends? I couldn't help but notice that those four were already close when they arrived here last night."

"It may be too early to say, however I suspect we may have the next generation of the marauders.." Minerva shudders at that thought, while Dumbledore seems amused at seeing this.

"Yes those four were a handful. You have to admit though, they managed some impressive things in their time, Sirius, Frank, Remus, and Peter." The headmasters smile widens as he recalls the pranks that the marauders pulled in their days.

"As, amusing, as some of it may've been to outside parties. I would rather not go through that again Albus."

"We will see Minerva. Thank you. After dinner I would like to speak with Mr. Potter, if you would guide him to my office then."

Sensing a dismissal Minerva McGonagall turns and leaves the office of Headmaster Dumbledore. Hopeful on catching the last bit of dinner.

* * *

"Ah Harry, it is nice to see you. Would you like a Lemon Drop?" Headmaster Dumbledore asks in a sweet and innocent voice. I haven't eaten many sweets but I might as well try one.

"Yes sir, thank you." I take a Lemon Drop and pop it into my mouth, instantly regretting it. Dumbledore can obviously see the barely hidden expression on my face. If anything his smile grew wider. A good prank perhaps?

"You asked to speak with me sir?"

"Yes, because of your, unique circumstance I thought it best if we were to speak after your first day here. Have you encountered any problems?" I see, that's nice.

"No, while everyone may stare at me, a lot, no one has been particularly rude. Except for Draco Malfoy, though he seemed like the sort to be rude to everybody."

"I see, I have also noticed Mr. Malfoy's behavior. Do not concern yourself with that Harry, you cannot be friends with everyone, unfortunately. Are there any other problems? Should you need something I am always here to help." Is he talking about the spell? Either way it's not really a problem that he can solve.

"No, thank you sir."

"I understand Harry, that your wand is the very one used my Voldemort himself. You should not worry about what other people think when it comes to that, the masses can be swayed too easily when it comes to the dark lord I'm afraid. Just know that wands choose people for a reason. I believe that your wand chose Voldemort because he was powerful. The same wand chose you because of the same reason. Just because it was previously used for dark purposes does not mean it has to be used the same by you, or that it expects such, if wands can expect anything." Is he trying to make me feel better about showing weak spells?

"you think I'm powerful sir?"

"Harry, when I was your age I was not saving lives and bringing down dark lords. I believe you can be very powerful one day, even if you do not see it now." I don't know about that, sounds like he has too much faith in me.

"Thank you sir."

"Remember, should you need anything, I am always available. Have a good night Harry." A dismissal

"Thank you again, Goodnight professor Dumbledore."

That wasn't as long or as bad as I expected.

* * *

"This class, should you not already know, is Defence Against the Dark Arts. In this class you will learn to defend yourself and, if needed, be the one needing defense from. You will learn about dark creatures and how to avoid, stun, or kill them, in that order. You will learn proper wand holding technique. You will learn how to fight. You will also learn many offensive and defensive spells." This sounds like the most interesting class out of all of them. Finally I can learn some spells.

"Before we get to what you all really want to do, you will learn how to hold your wand and properly cast spells. This first step isn't nearly as important after you know what you are doing, but until then you will be unable to cast even a stinging hex." I forgot about wand movements... Why can't magic just be easier?

"You will hold your wand like this. A loose grip is generally best, but not so loose that an expelliarmus cast by a five year old will succeed." This gets a few snickers

Professor Quirrel continues like this for the first period of class. I don't pay much attention, only listening mostly. I just have to know what I'm doing right? Finally we get to cast spells.

"The first spell you will learn does not at first seem useful in a fight to the death, however as you grow as a duelist you will learn to incorporate it. For now you must learn to cast it. Mr. Potter, lets see you cast an expelliarmus with that exquisite technique of yours. This is the correct wand movement, if you weren't paying attention."

I don't really want to dislike the professor that is teaching what seems to be my favorite class. Lets not fail this Potter. You know what you're doing right? No, of course not. As you just told Hermione, you only recently learned about magic. Lets make it work anyway.

"Sir, you said wand movements dont matter as much for simpler spells right? Would it be possible to cast this spell without moving your wand? I was also wondering if you could cast spells silently. A friend of mine said he did it once." Or more like 'I cast a spell silently on the Express that I didn't even believe was a real spell'

"It is possible Mr. Potter, to do both. You seem to think that you are capable of such so lets make a wager. 30 points for Gryffindor if you can cast a silent expelliarmus without wand movements. 30 points from Gryffindor otherwise."

Well this wasn't quite my intention... I've done this before, once, with a color changing charm. I can probably do it again. Although if this follows the last spell I did, it may not be strong enough to do much anything.

* * *

"Blimey Harry, you're brilliant. Nobody else could do that the rest of class, yet you did it on your first try."

Ron hasn't learned his mistake from the last time it seems. Hermione doesn't seem as bothered this time though, since my second silent expelliarmus actually disarmed the professor. I must have somehow put more power into it after he disarmed me when my first spell failed to do anything. If only I could put that much power into all of my spells..

Neville looks like I just kicked Trevor, "Hey Nev, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wish that I could've disarmed him too.." Hmm, I was planning on inviting him to my extra credit tutoring. But I wanted to wait until later to ask him. Maybe now is the best time.

"Neville, I actually talked to professor Quirrel after class. I asked him if he would mind helping me out a bit after classes, you know, to better regulate my spells and what not. I'm sure I can get him to help you too."

Now he looks like I just bought him a tank filled with rare plants to put Trevor in. I should remember that actually, it could be a good birthday gift. Hermione looks a bit disappointed. She probably wants all the opportunities she can possibly handle to learn more.

"Really? I would like that Harry, thanks."

"No problem Neville, I'm really looking forward to it."

"Why would Professor Quirrel just agree to give you extra help? Shouldn't they be teaching all that you need?"

"Ron, you shouldn't question a professor. I think it's nice that he has accepted to help Harry. It's called extra credit for a reason you know."

Ron decided it was time for a change of conversation it seems because he has started telling us the class that he is particularly interested in. I didn't even know about it until now.

"It's going to be awesome, I bet she'll even let us fly brooms like real Quidditch players."

Ron sounds as excited as Hermione does when she starts talking about her essay. Maybe I should ask what Quidditch is. Actually maybe that was a bad idea. Now I know why no one asks Hermione about her essays anymore. Though it does sound like it could be fun actually playing it. Hermione doesn't look too happy right now..

"That sounds like a lot of fun Ron. I may enjoy playing it too."

"Oh trust me mate, You'll love Quidditch. Everybody does."

"Really Ron, Why would you like a game like that so much? It sounds incredibly dangerous. You could get hurt, or worse." Oh Hermione you may have a point but you went about saying it the wrong way, "I- I mean anyone could get seriously hurt, not you Ron." Too smooth Hermione...

"I don't like the sound of that either. I don't want to get injured." You didn't have to go that far though. Neville needs to learn confidence.

"You guys are barmy! Me and Harry can play then while you two watch us have fun. Right Harry?"

Why am I always in the middle of these two? Thank Hermione for letting me off the hook.

"So Harry, I've been doing a bit of research on, well you." That sounds wonderful, "apparently people that can feel magic and cast silently and without wand movements are pretty rare. They usually have a very deep connection to magic. I couldn't find out how though.." These stares are why I wanted to talk about this somewhere private. "And well, apparently your problem with spell power is because you don't have a lot of magic in your core. Sorry."

"Thanks, that does explain a bit. I just wish I knew why though." Neville has a look of agreement on his face.

"Well anyway, we should probably get to the library and do our work now. So we have the weekend free you know." Indeed

"I'm not done eating yet.. I really don't know how you got us to promise we would study with you on Wednesdays and Fridays..." Ron complains

"It must have been easy Ron, she's smarter than all of us after all." I reply.

* * *

"At least you got the matchstick to change shape. I didn't even get it pointy." I know how you feel Ron.

"Look, it really is easier thank you think. You have to imagine the matchstick changing. You need to visualize it and what it would look like changing into a needle. Just think as you're doing the transfiguration." It didn't help me any..

"All I can 'visualize' right now is this essay that needs to be finished. I don't think I'll be transfiguring any match sticks any time soon. Besides, what good is transfiguration anyway? Theres no real use for it." You didn't mumble that last part quietly enough Ron.

"There are lots of uses for transfiguration!"

"Yeah? What are those uses then?"

"You could, well, yes. You can be an Animagus. Surely you would like to be able to transform into an animal Ron."

"Of course Hermione, because I am obviously one of the few wizards capable of becoming an Animagus." Hm, I wonder if I could be one.

"I don't think it works like that anyway." Maybe I shouldn't interrupt those two anymore. It's hard to stop laughing at these half glares. "Think about it like this. Animagus transformation is transfiguration right? Anyone can perform high level spells if they practice enough." It seems to make sense.

"Really mate? Why did Professor McGonagall few people are Animagus then?"

"Animagi Ron." Leave it to Hermione to know the correct spelling.

"Well think of this. If you live your whole life believing that so few people can do something. That you have to be incredibly gifted in transfiguration to become an Animagus. Well, not many people would try would they?" Hermione looks conflicted. On one hand, the teacher is always right. The other hand, this actually makes a lot of sense, and is believable.

"Guys?"

"What's up Nev?"

"We have ten minutes until curfew."

Everybody is stunned for a moment before we all rush to pack up our work and get out, the previous conversation forgotten. We are making our way up the staircase when Ron decides it's time to notice a couple spiders crawling across the steps, and nearly causes a four person pileup. Really Ron, they're small spiders. They aren't even interested in us. The stairs that we are on decide that we waited here too long and have moved, blocking our path.

"Great, looks like we might be able to follow those stairs over there... or not. Or they could just move too."

"This isn't good. We're stuck here." Neville informs us.

"What really isn't good though, is the fact that Filch is about to walk around the corner down there. I would recognize that feeling anywhere." I really do hate Filch.

We push into the corridor, barely making it inside as Filch rounds the corner at the bottom of the only connecting staircase. The others want to stop at the door and listen, not realizing that if Filch comes up the stairs the only place he has to go is in here. I can practically feel him walking up, almost as if he's looking specifically for us. He could have taken a different set of stairs. I push everyone away from the door and rush them down the corridor.

"Do you guys know where we are? We are on the third floor." Now isn't the time Hermione.

"And?"

"Did you pay attention at all during the sorting feast Harry? The third floor corridor is off limits."

"Being in the halls past curfew is also off limits Hermione."

"Didn't Dumbledore say it was dangerous here?" Of course Neville remembers something like that.

We reach the end of the corridor. It's oddly empty, with a single door at the very end. Are there other parts of the third floor? Well this is bad. The door seems to be locked.

"Alohamora." I knew Hermione's knowledge would help. If only the spell actually did something. "Alohamora! It's not working!" Filch is getting closer. He's going to come around soon.

"What is it supposed to do Hermione?" Ron asks

"Unlock the door of course. What else would we need right now? This isn't the time for food and tea Ron." Heh. This isn't the time to be laughing either.

"Well have Harry try it then."

"I don't know the spell Ron."

"We need to do something. Filch is going to see us!"

Neville is right, I can do it. I cast that spell on the express, silently even. I got the Lumos on my first try, power doesn't matter here, I just need to cast it. I even cast an expelliarmus silently. Hermione said only wizards with a deep connection to magic can do these things.

"Alohamora." I cast the spell, I try the door..

No. C'mon, the door is locked magically, it can be unlocked magically. Yes I can feel it, there's magic all around the lock. I can open this door. I can-

"It's open, go!" Ron hisses as he sees the door crack open.

I can think this over later. For now lets just get in and close the - oh my.

"That's a big dog."

"Filch has a cat, not a dog. Besides we're safe in here."

"No Ron, there's a bloody three headed giant dog right behind you."

Thankfully it appears to be sleeping. We stand deathly quiet at the door for a few minutes, our eyes never leaving the monstrosity that is in front of us. It's hard to see but there looks to be a trapdoor underneath the beast. After a minute Filch turns around and leaves. Once it's safe we bolt from the room, never stopping until we get to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"It was there. Hermione is right, I definitely saw a door underneath that beast."

"So then what do you suppose we do? It's there for a reason, besides Dumbledore obviously knows about it." Ron asks

"I don't think we should do anything. Like Ron said, Dumbledore knows what he's doing. If he wanted our help he would ask for it." Good job Neville, stand up. Still a killjoy though...

"I think it has something to do with that Gringotts break in earlier in the week. Obviously Dumbledore knows what that item was, and because somebody nearly stole it out of Gringott's, he has decided that it's safer here." But that means...

"Hermione do you realize what you just said? Dumbledore knowingly hid an item here that people are willing to break into Gringotts for."

"Don't be silly Harry, no one can break into Hogwarts, it's completely safe. The only danger you're likely to encounter here is falling off these death machines you call brooms."

We come up on rows of brooms all lined up and quickly line up beside them. I managed to call my broom up smoothly, though slowly. Ron also does a good job of this, though Hermione and Neville aren't doing quite as well. Once we are all hovering in the air it happens. That idiot bodyguard Crabbe starts flying off, maybe trying to impress us or something. He almost does too, until he impales his arm on a statue holding a spear, or pike or whatever.

Madam Hooch escorts Crabbe to the infirmary and orders us to stay on the ground while she is gone, or risk expulsion. Of course Malfoy chooses this exact time to boast about how he's stolen Neville's remembrall. He must've forgotten that threat of expulsion because it turns red as he flies off with it, not listening to my demands to give it back. Alright Malfoy, you want a chase then I'll give you one.

I can feel the magic of the broom as I swerve and dive for Malfoy. I can feel the separate charms that activate to apply the turning and lifting forces. Yes that's it, I can manipulate the magic just from riding the broom. I push it harder, faster, I turn sharper than Malfoy can possibly imagine. Flying is pretty fun after all. He initiates another dive to get away from me, he sees how close I'm getting. Hah, I can dive faster. We get closer and closer to the ground, as he pulls up I wait just a second longer. Bad idea, Malfoy dives down again and nearly knocks me off the broom, I lose a lot of distance.

"Hah Potter, if you're so determined to get this stupid ball back, catch!"

Damn Malfoy! No, I dive after it but it's just not fast enough. We near the ground but the remembrall is just too fast. I'm too large and there's so much wind resistance. I have to do something, I have to maybe... _Accio Remembrall_. Yes! I haven't been sitting around all day doing nothing. Thankfully I've practiced that spell a few times already, didn't know you could do it wandlessly though. Hopefully nobody noticed it slow down all of a sudden.

"Mr. Potter!" Oh no, Professor McGonagall. When did she get here? She's gonna have my head.

"Come with me, now Mr. Potter."

"Professor McGonagall-"

"Now."

I turn around just as we're leaving to see Malfoy with a bloody smirk on his face. I sigh. I didn't even get a chance to catch his face when I got the remembrall back.

* * *

We are walking back from lunch, the day of the broom 'accident'. I'm in the process of telling Ron, Hermione, and Neville about how I caught up to Malfoy and scared him, how I dived after the Remembrall and got it back just in time.

"It was amazing, the way the broom responded exactly as I wanted. I could feel the magic working in it. I could manipulate the different charms and pusher them harder and make them work faster."

Hermione looks intrigued by my ability to manipulate the broom so easily, I didn't share my accio but I suspect that Hermione knows something anyway. She's a smart witch. She's also a really angry witch.

"Still Harry, even if you have all the control in the world, I can't believe you did that. I thought maybe you were a bit more sensible. That was crazy!" It was fun though.

"Hermine stop it, it's over now. Harry didn't get hurt. Now come on, this is where we split. We'll see you two later Harry, Neville. Congratulations by the way. Let's go Hermione." Thanks Ron.

"later."

As we part and advance towards the DADA classroom I can still hear Hermione and Ron arguing about the dangers of Quidditch. Coming up to the door to the classroom, before we even touch the handle, Professor Quirrel invites us in.

"Hello Potter, Longbottom. I was expecting you two a bit earlier."

"Ah yes, well there was a bit of an incident with a remembrall, Malfoy, brooms, and me being assigned the seeker position in Quidditch. You were expecting Neville sir?"

Quirrel smirks as he quickly pieces together me getting the house seeker position from some stupid act Malfoy pulled. Anyone who dislikes Malfoy can't be that bad.

"Indeed I was. It was quite obvious that you intended to bring him along with you. You two have very similar, and yet opposite problems. There's also that other thing, but that's for another day."

I wonder what that last comment is about, but I don't ask as Professor Quirrel leads us over to what looks to be a dueling platform.

"So lets start with the main problems. You Harry, have excellent magical control, as you have so kindly demonstrated. Your problem is your vast lack of magical power. We can work on that through magical exercise passively as we duel." Duel? It may be a bit one-sided, two first years against a professor.

"Neville you are quite the opposite, almost exactly actually. You will be much easier to work with as we don't have to build your magic up. You have a lot of magic, boy, you simply can't use it because of your lack of control. You will learn confidence and control, and your power will not go to waste."

The Professor starts off by teaching us the stinging hex, which I expectantly accomplish on the first try, however my hex isn't strong enough to even tickle a baby. Where Neville takes a few times but throws a stinging hex that will probably leave a bruise in the morning.

We learn a few other spells including Protego, then start dueling. It's horribly unfair even with the two of us against him, and he's probably going easy on us. No he certainly is going easy on us.

It already seems to be helping though. Neville's accuracy has definitely gotten better, and it seems like my spells are getting stronger already with each spell I both cast and get hit by. apparently your magical core strengthens rather quickly.

All in all, that was a pretty good first session. We never really got around to wondering how Professor Quirrel could possibly know our problems without even attempting to tutor us first. We also didn't think much of the talking that I thought I heard as we were walking back.

* * *

"Yeah, he even taught us the Protego shield. We haven't really done so well with it yet though. We can't actually block any of his spells with it, they just break through. Even Neville here, and his shield is a bit more powerful."

"That's good, I read that Protego is a third year spell. It's great that you can even cast it. So you've gotten stronger Harry?" Hermione supports us and insults us at the same time without even knowing. Unless of course she does know, in which case, good one.

"Yeah, by the end my spells were stronger where Neville's spells were a lot more accurate and controlled, and because of that they were also gained a bit of strength." His power did seem to go up a bit as the lesson went on. Though it didn't go up as much as mine did, he was still stronger at the end. That helps show the gap between even just us.

"Doesn't it seem weird Harry?" what? "You wouldn't think that you can increase the power of your spells that fast. It's like building muscle isn't it? It takes a long time to get substantially stronger."

Hermione does have a point, but magic isnt necessarily the same as muscle now is it? Besides, I still wasn't strong enough to pose even a minute threat to the magical beast that was taking it easy on both of us at the same time.

"I don't know Hermione. It is magic after all, not muscle."

"Yeah well I think it's just good that you got better, maybe I should join you too." Ron jumps in

"You probably could if you wanted to. I don't know how many people we can add though before Professor Quirrel stops wanting to teach us."

"Nah mate, that's okay. Anyway I still can't believe that you made the team, that's amazing! A first year, on the Quidditch house team."

"I don't know how I'm going to get a broom though. You have to buy your own right?"

"McGonagall will probably let you use one of the school brooms. They aren't too bad."

"Well Harry, I think it's good that you two are looking to better yourselves and do something productive. I'm glad that you're already getting stronger." Hermione seems to have just ignored Ron and his Quidditch comment.

"Thanks, it is too. I really like Defence Against the Dark Arts, So I'm glad to be getting strong enough to actually use the spells."

Maybe yes, maybe no, Dumbledore...


	3. Who booted Boot?

"Alright class, with the end of September comes the end of our first unit. You may put you wands away as we will not be dueling for a while now." I groan quietly in feigned annoyance. I've grown to trust Quirrel a bit in the past few weeks. When it comes to defense, he knows what he is doing. "For the next unit we will cover some of the various dark, and not so dark magical creatures."

"Page 423, very good. The first creature I have decided on a bit of whimsy. It is incredibly unlikely you will ever encounter one, they are quite rare. However Hellhounds are still dark creatures, and as such you will learn about them." Hellhounds? I have a feeling about this, can't tell if its good or bad. Hermione also looks to be having the same thoughts. Ron hasn't followed yet, but Neville is paying attention almost as if this was Herbology.

"Hellhounds are distinctive animals, they are generally about as tall as your average Headmaster, have three heads, and are rather ferocious." Yep, and that caught Ron's attention. "That being said, they are also one of the easiest dark creatures to deal with. There are of course different breeds of Hellhounds and such, different ways of dealing with them. The South African Hellhounds for example are easily overcome with white rabbits, they seem almost infatuated with them. I say a few since the rabbits don't seem capable of keeping up their game of tag with the beasts."

Hagrid could probably help me get my hands on a few of them. I doubt what we have here is South African though. I still have to convince the others to check out what's under there anyway, they don't seem to want to find out as much as I do.

"The dogs that are native to Scotland and the surrounding countries are even easier. Hellhounds in these parts seem to have quite a love of music, as well as naps." I can see Hermione thinking about it already. She at least, understands the need to know.

Professor Quirrel continues the lesson on Hellhounds. I take enough notes to finish the six inch essay. The only information that I really needed has certainly been committed to more than one person's memory. Upon leaving the classroom Quirrel stops us and reminds Neville and me about the physical training he has put us on. He seems to think that muggle fighting will help us, which I have to trust. At least he has been teaching us spells, and he's even given me a few books to read. He also mentions to study Hellhounds well and to make sure I complete the essay. I'm going to have a hard time convincing Hermione to hold off until we're somewhere that is not the Great Hall. Luckily I have a bit of time as we walk through the halls.

* * *

"Honestly Hermione, you should be smart enough to remember that we shouldn't talk in here. I promise we can all talk later. We know what you're thinking anyway, we aren't idiots. Ron will just have to wait until we later though, to know."

"Oi!" I saw the chance and had to take it.

"I'm just kidding Ron."

"Well I agree with you anyway, but instead of making fun of me maybe we can discuss what I know and you three don't seem to have realized yet." Oh? Hermione also looks interested in what he has to say. Sure enough she doesn't like to be shown up. "Dumbledore never comes down for lunch. Something must be wrong if he's here right now. I bet he'll make an announcement or something."

Sure enough Dumbledore is already rising to say something. Good job, I think he may've actually been the only one of us four to notice that. It doesn't look like Neville did either, and I know Hermione didn't.

"I'm afraid I have grievous news. As some of you may already know, Ravenclaw first year Terry Boot is missing. Mr. Boot was reported to have not returned to his dorm last night. At this time we have no information on the whereabouts of your fellow student, only that it is not possible to have left or entered Hogwarts. Should you have any information that you think might be related, even in the smallest of ways, I ask that you report to a Professor immediately. Now those of us that still wish to eat lunch, it is served."

"Do you know what this means?"

"I don't know about everyone else, Hermione, but I noticed a couple things that Dumbledore seemed to hint at."

"Mind filling me and Neville in on what you two are talking about?" Ron asks

"Actually, I picked some of it up too. Though probably not as much as you two." I thought you might Nev.

Hermione decides to start first, "Dumbledore said he had no idea where Boot is, but the entire staff knows every inch of the castle since they've all worked here for so long. Surely they've searched it all and yet they haven't found him."

Jumping in, I say, "Yes, yet he also said that no one can leave, or _enter_ Hogwarts. Not only did he emphasize enter, suggesting that someone already in the castle has kidnapped him so it's not just a prank, but that also means he suspects Boot to be somewhere that the teachers don't know about, or can't get to. He basically said that someone is in the castle that is dangerous and knows about places that even the Headmaster doesn't. Ah, sorry Nev, I could've let you do some explaining too."

He simply waves it off. My guess is he isn't too keen on explaining or presenting things to other, for now.

"Blimey you three. Even if you're right, which is a big jump, Dumbledore has to have everything handled right?"

"Yes Ron, but that doesn't mean this won't cause panic. Harry and Neville certainly won't be the only other two to figure this out."

Yes, Dumbledore has everything handled. He would never purposely put a dangerous object in the school, guard it with a Hellhound, and then have a lesson and essay on Hellhounds for first years. This isn't the kind of fun even I would get into. Terry Boot was a first year just like me. He's certainly more powerful as well to boot. Oh... I didn't need to do that.

* * *

"Neville, do you need some help? Oh, it looks like you're doing the wand movements wrong." Way to be nice about it Hermione.

"Nice one Hermione." Ron either fails to see that he starts their banter half the time, or he actually likes it. I'm not sure which it is to be honest. "Harry, you're obviously not going to get anywhere since you're horrible at transfiguration, sorry by the way. Hermione would probably make Neville nervous so you should help him, mate. You have the movements right?"

"Yeah I suppose. After McGonagall yelled at me for not doing the wand movements I decided to learn them anyway, at least for this class. Thanks by the way, glad to see you have no hope for me."

This gets Hermione started on Ron but I choose to ignore them as I help Neville with his problem.

"Thanks Harry, I guess I'm not too good with wand movements."

"It's no problem Nev, we all have our difficulties. Look at me, I can barely get the stupid tissue box to change color." Now that I think about it, that's odd. I did that spell on the Hogwarts Express quite easily.

I walk up behind Neville, intending on doing the spell with him. The wand looks a bit more worn than I would expect from a first year. It really seems years more worn than any Hogwarts student's wand should be. Likely, it's a family wand.

"Is that a family wand Neville?" I ask

"Y-Yeah... It was passed on to me from... another family member." I see, that could be part of his problem with control.

"You know, you should really only use a wand that has chosen you. Ollivander told me that while you may be able to use another's wand, you will never get the same results as a wand that has chosen you as it's master. You might want to think about getting a new one, it could probably help your control problem."

"I see, yeah, I'll ask Gram' about getting one soon." Hmm

"That's good." I reply

I suppose his Grandmother may be the Head of Longbottom or something. Quirrel once mentioned how houses work. Sighing it off, I continue where I left on. Upon grabbing Neville's wand hand, with the wand in it, I can tell the difference in magic between Neville and his wand. Let's get these movements down anyway.

"Alright Nev, lets try that spell. I'll do the movement and you do the incantation and cast the spell."

As soon as Neville finishes the incantation and casts the spell, I can tell what the problem is. No wonder he has bad control, this is horrible. The magic in his wand isn't even vastly different from his own, it obviously belonged to someone close to him. Yet even with the closeness, their magics clash against each other, Neville has to overpower his wand with each spell he casts.

The wand's magic is old, it's been worn and fought with. It's not warm like Neville's, it's hot and fierce. Where his magic is young and innocent, warm and soft, the wand is battle hardened and certainly not innocent. It's like pitting a stove top flame against the fire of a burning building, and forcing the stove to win.

"Are you okay Harry? Is something wrong?" Only now do I realize realize I was standing here, holding Neville's hand, daydreaming.

"Ah, yeah. It's nothing. Got the wand movements down? Good, because it looks like it's time to leave."

We pack up our stuff and try to get out before Professor McGonagall assigns us foot long essay. The last one on the dangers of transfiguration was bad enough, I can't even do transfiguration, I don't need to know the dangers of it. After we exit the classroom I split with the others, under the assumption that I forgot something the dorm. I take the long way around the halls to make it look like I'm going to the Gryffindor commons and find myself outside the DADA classroom. Naturally Quirrel invites me in before I even knock, I have to learn how he does that.

"Harry, I can't say I was expecting you this time, now can I?"

"No, I suppose not Quirrel. I won't bother you for long, I can see how busy you are with that... Advanced particle physics, sir?" A muggle thing perhaps?

"Merely a muse Harry, muggles come up with some interesting things. What do you want?"

"I have two questions, lets start with the first. Well I guess we would be starting with the first no matter what.. Anyway, Suppose you receive a wand from a close family member. Lets say the wand's magic is similar to your own, almost an older and stronger version. Would that mean the wand came from an immediate member, someone much older?"

"I can't say that I am a master in the feel of magic, or wands. However I would imagine that if the wand feels like it could be an older version of the user, then it seems possible that this hypothetical wand came from somebody very close to the user, somebody almost like an older version of that very user." Is he leading me somewhere?

"Unfortunately I think that may not be a very good thing in this case. Now, suppose that this wizard only ever used this mismatched wand. He would certainly have problems right? Perhaps with control?"

"Harry, it would be impressive to see the flames of a fire that hasn't yet truly started, fight past those of a fire that hasn't stopped burning in 10 years, and still come out looking the same." Fire? He likely knows who I am talking about. Wait, 10 years? No...

"You already know what I am talking about sir?"

"It is painfully obvious, you should try a bit more subtlety."

"What more can you tell me?"

"I believe you already know everything that I could possibly tell you about this situation." Unfortunately I suppose I do now.

"When?"

"The very next day after your own."

"Thank you, sir."

And with that I leave. I'm missing lunch now and I'd rather not go hungry, besides there was nothing left in that conversation for me.

This explains everything. Neville and I, we're practically the same. We both lost our parents before we even knew them. We both have grown up with relatives that may take care of us, but don't show the love needed by a child. His grandmother has to know that wand doesn't fit him, and look at the way he acts. He has no confidence, where I've begun to grow cold. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's me from another dimension or something. We could be brothers maybe.

Family

* * *

Dinner was a bit subdued that night, I think Neville was suspicious of me leaving right after having talked to him in transfiguration. He may have some confidence issues, but he isn't stupid. Ron and Hermione surprisingly didn't have anything to fight about at the moment, and I think they sensed my change in mood. Oh, and there's the fact that earlier today we were informed of a missing student.

Apparently Hogwarts has this rumor thing, it's already gotten a few theories that have been thrown around. Some people think Boot left because Dumbledore did some naughty things to him. Others think Filch kidnapped him and has bounced as well. Sure Filch gives me the creeps, but I don't think he could kidnap even a first year. I'm glad I haven't seen him around, since that night with the big fluffy Hellhound. There's also the theory that-

"Hey Potter, you're early. Good for you." Oliver Wood

"Eh, Yeah. I got up a bit early this morning." Not like I wanted to though..

"Good, an early riser. You can do some physical training with me while we wait for the rest to arrive. Our three chases Bell, Spinnet, and Johson should be on time. The Weasleys, well we can start some drills without them." Maybe I should've hung around the common rooms for a while first. It's hard enough to do the stuff Quirrel has set for me and Neville.

"Alright, I'll go get changed first and meet you out here." As slowly as I can.

"I'll come in with ya Harry. I haven't gotten changed yet either, just got here in fact." Great.

Oliver and I enter the male, Gryffindor changing rooms... the segregation. I try to get changed as slowly as I can, but with Oliver around I can't do much, guess I might as well resign to my fate. Surprisingly it isn't too bad, apparently the only players that need a lot of strength are the chasers and beaters. Wood informed me that it's best to keep light with seekers for the extra speed and maneuverability, unless you're gonna play rough. I am certainly not able to play rough. And since the Keepers only have to block the goals, they don't need a lot either. My fate isn't too bad after all.

After about an hour all three chasers arrive together. By now of course Oliver and I are flying around lightly and talking about the latest Quidditch happenings and social 'events' around Hogwarts, of which I know nothing about in either category.

"Hey you two, get out here early so you could snog?" Oliver looks annoyed, I of course don't yet know what that means, and I don't want to.

"Shut it Angie, we did some PT without you. Go get changed and take a few laps around the field. We'll meet you three in the air and start some drills."

"Whatever you say, Oly." Apparently Oliver doesn't like that nickname because he blushes a bit, or flushes? I don't really know. It leaves the other two, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet laughing though.

Once the three chasers get done with their laps they come up and meet as on their brooms. We're all pretty evenly matched in terms of brooms. Those three have next to the fastest Cleansweeps on the market apparently. Oliver's broom is a bit slower but more maneuverable. According to them, I have the fastest Cleansweep currently available. It doesn't look like it gets used much because there isn't any wear on it, I didn't even think the school had such a broom.

"Alright, we'll start out with Spinnet and Bell on one team with Johnson on the other. I'll keep these goals here with Johnson guarding them, I need to get some practice too after all." Angelina Johnson puts on a fake hurt look which Oliver ignores. "Potter, I want to try something different with you. I want you to try and disrupt the enemy's game as best as you can, and protect Johnson here, she'll need it. When you see those two try and pass you could kick the quaffle around or disrupt them someway."

"Nice to see you know what you want me to do Captain." I say in a fake serious voice. Oliver ignores me as well.

"When our two beaters get here you can probably use the bludgers to your advantage. How exactly you do that is up to you."

"Yes, sir!" I say with the same mock tone on still. Apparently these three chasers here like picking on Oliver, and it gives me an audience. Besides, I'd rather have three people on my side than 1. Something tells me the two Weasley twins also wouldn't mind a bit of fun.

I try out that disrupting that Oliver was talking about. I would stay close to Bell and Spinnet at first, whenever they try to pass I either rush up and get in their way, or wait and knock the Quaffle out of their hands. After a while I started doing random and flashy moves while nearby. Maybe I can claim I didn't realize how close I was when I did that backwards loop if I accidentally bump someone during a game.

It took about forty-five minutes after we started for the beaters to show up. The added factor of having flying cannon balls chasing me around made everyone want to stay away from me. Another fort-five minutes of rushing at the nearest chaser and moving at the last second to redirect a bludger, and our training session finally ends.

"That was nice out there Potter. Keep it up and we might win our first game, against Slytherin too." Oliver says as he walks by and goes to change.

"Yeah Potter, that was some-

Pretty interesting play." The Weasley twins. I heard that they could 'double speak' from Ron.

"Those were some nice pranks-

You did with our bludgers. We think Oliver was-

Going to switch those two out with Johnson-

Until he saw your play."

Hmm, I didn't even think about that. To be honest I ended up having a lot of fun just flying around crazily.

"Didn't want her to get overwhelmed." One of them actually said a full sentence.

"Right brother of mine."

"Uh, thanks I think." I reply

"Of course you do Potter, you can't have come up with that otherwise."

"Actually, Oliver kind of gave me the idea. I just took it and blew it out of proportion though, I was having a bit too much fun."

"Can't have that can you Gred?"

"No Feorge, I don't think having too much fun is possible."

"Well, better be on our way now. Good Day Mr. Potter." Mr.?

"Yeah." Is about all I manage to get out at the moment.

I guess they didn't change because they just leave after talking to me. By now the changing room is empty of the one Oliver that uses it. I manage to take my time now since I don't have to rush anywhere, we have Halloween day off for whatever reason. I can take a nice long shower, until I hear someone talking about killing me of course.

"Kill him." Who is that? Damn, my wand is out with my clothes.

"No, do not kill." This is not too good. Maybe I can run and grab my wand before something happens. Quirrel has taught me enough to defend myself, I hope.

"Silence! You will do as you're told." Alright, whoever it is doesn't seem to want to kill me.

I sprint out of the shower as fast as I can, mindful of the wet floor.

"Potter!"

"Malfoy! What are you doing in here?"

"It's none of your business Potter."

"That's funny, I thought this was the Gryffindor changing room and I was a Gryffindor. Huh." I grab my wand.

"If you really must know, I came to check out the team that Slytherin is going to beat very soon. I may've met a bucktoothed mudblood that came over to snog. I was simply putting her in her place!" Was that what I heard then? It does make sense. But why would Draco tell Hermione to kill me?

"Oh I see _Draco_, you came to be an arrogant prick."

"Shut up Potter! _Serpensortia!_" Damn, I shouldn't have done that really..

The snake continues to slither close to me. I try reducto, diffindo, it causes scratches at best and doesn't impede the snake any. Meanwhile these three idiots and someone who appears to be a first year Slytherin female get to laugh at me as I can't harm a small snake. Damn, what do I do. It goes to strike.

"No!" I yell out it desperation.

"Yes Master." The snake replies.. Wait what? Now I'm being stared at by four ashen faces first years.

"You-You're a Parselmouth!." A what? I can talk to snakes then? "You're the bloody Heir of Slytherin. How is the even possible."

"Get out Malfoy or I'll turn this snake on you." I need some alone time now. Luckily those few bolt rather quickly. So apparently being the Heir of Slytherin is being a bad thing. I better not tell Ron anyway.

I get dressed and out of this single towel just handing around my waist. I tell the snake to go thin the Hogwarts rat population and not to harm any students. Before making my way to breakfast I need to make a quick stop at the owlery. There is somebody that I plan on sending a letter, it's been long enough already.

_Dear Madam Longbottom,_

_You may know me as The Squib-Who-Lived. You should know by now that I am in fact not a squib and I am attending Hogwarts, in the same year and house as your son Neville Longbottom. I write this letter out of concern for your son. I have recently learned of his wand being a pass down from who I believe is his father. I'll have you know that this was a horrible decision, Neville is having a very bad time in classes because of his lack of control, which stems from having a mismatched wand. I can feel the energy fight it's way through his wand when he casts spells. I understand that you may have wanted him to have it because of where it comes from, but being unable to cast spells correctly certainly isn't helping his confidence issues either. _

_That is another thing that has had me worried. I understand what it must be like for Neville, I lost my parents almost on the same day, which happens to be today. Neville and I have a lot in common. I also understand how you must feel. However while it may be hard to deal with this, even now, Neville really does deserve a more caring home. I can't say for certain that you don't care, but I can tell that you don't show it. Neville hasn't said anything specific but I have experience in the matter. I've lived in well enough with my relatives, but I understand not having someone that actually cares for you, someone you can go to for anything. I write this letter because I care for Neville as a brother, we are essentially so, growing up so similarly._

_I believe if you get Neville a wand of his own as well as show him you care, even a bit more, then it may greatly help him past these problems he is having. He could be a great man like I know his father was, I can feel Frank Longbottom in the magic of his wand. Thank you for reading this and I hope you take my words into consideration. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter._

There that sounds nice enough, and I do genuinely care after all. Now I can finally go get some breakfast, I'm starving.

* * *

Today, has been horrible. Apparently Draco saw to it that his group of Slytherins know about my Parselmouth secret. The entire school has a new theory on Boot, it seems I kidnapped him and have placed him in some secret chamber that was created by Salazar himself. They don't seem to realize that the headmaster has already checked all the places. I've been getting so many stares and glares every house that I almost didn't come to dinner. The only reason I did was so that I wouldn't look guilty. I haven't even seen Hermione all day, whatever Draco said must've been pretty bad...

On the other hand there is a bit of good news, Neville seems to have gotten a letter from his dear grandmother. He's been a bit more quiet than normal which is to be expected I suppose, but he doesn't look angry so it probably means I got through to her.

"I'm telling you Ron, I didn't know anything about it, I'm not the secret son to Voldemort the Lonely Milk Man, " that surprisingly didn't get as many gasps as I had expected. " and I'm no different from before. Who cares about this Heir of Slytherin crap? I'm just Harry Potter ex-squib." Good, I got a laugh out of him.

"I'm sorry mate, I guess I just overreacted. So have you seen Hermione? I haven't seen her all day." Maybe she'll be back tonight and be bugging us to finally talk about what's been happening.

"No, I ran into Malfoy this morning after practice and I guess she came over to watch or something but was late. He said he ran into her and 'put her in her place'. Sorry."

"That arse!" I didn't expect you to get that mad. Maybe they're closer than I thought. Neville looks a bit angry too, I didn't react even that strongly...

"Oi Harry look at that!"

I turn around at Ron's request and see a white beast float through the doorway of the Great Hall. It looks to be a serpent but it has wings, maybe some kind of dragon. I heard of Wyverns once, it might be that, though it looks too serpent like. It is slightly opaque and Dumbledore isn't jumping up and throwing spells so it must be some kind of illusion. Dumbledore has been eating in the Great Hall lately by the way.

The Wyvern flies up to the now standing Dumbledore and must have imparted some bad news because the headmaster actually lost the twinkle in his eyes. Quickly we are being escorted out of the Great Hall and presumably back to our dorms, something is wrong. As we exit the hall I can sense something bad, whatever caused Dumbledore to send us back to our dorms is in the castle unrestricted!

"Ron, Neville, Hermione is in trouble! I can feel whatever it is that set Dumbledore off, there's something in the castle and we don't know where Hermione is. She doesn't know anything."

Ron and Neville pale at this though as I rip them out of the crowd, discreetly of course, and we rush towards the danger. Not ever sure if Hermione is there or not.

we won't be having that discussion tonight I think.


	4. Lets all jinx his broom

We're running through the halls towards where I can feel the troll is located, we're getting closer, it certainly isn't making me feel any better though. Not only are we going to the troll without even knowing if Hermione is in danger, we have absolutely no clue what we are really going to do. Ron isn't great with spells but he can strategize a bit and isn't really as stupid as people make him out to be. Neville has a bit of power that might just show itself when it's really needed, while I might have a bit of control that likely isn't going to do any good. Maybe Neville and I can combine our powers or something like those shows I saw Dudley watching before he got a TV in his own room... heh.

I'm actually a bit surprised that these two haven't said anything, we simply took off and never stopped or even looked back. This is the Neville that I'm sure we would see if he had his parents. Well, maybe not quite so much, it isn't his job to go running into battles and saving everyone while getting himself killed. Lets hope what we're doing right now excludes the whole getting yourself killed part.

"It's just around this corner, he's right here."

Ron pales as I say that, "There's a girls bathroom over there Harry."

"Well lets go!"

All three of us pause for a second, maybe finally thinking over our insane actions, before we rush into one of the few rooms in Hogwarts that none of us actually want to be in. Sure enough there's a rather large troll destroying the place, and-

"Hermione is about to get smashed!"

I levitate and banish half a sink at the troll's face. It isn't good enough to even scratch him, but luckily Ron hasn't regained the ability to actually think and has run around the troll to get it's attention. Still unable to regain this thought Ron decides to stop at Hermione and try to help her up, bad idea. I levitate another piece of sink and having Neville banish it, that gets the trolls attention and he swings down at us. I dodge to the left while Neville goes right. I start tossing spells at it and urge him to do so as well, but they don't seem to be having an effect.

That's right, trolls are resistant to magic. That's why they're considered magical creatures, otherwise they'd just be normal one-eyed humanoids, well as normal as that gets. Wizards have magical cores and can cast spells. Trolls have magic similar to our own but instead of being in a core it is simply part of him, everywhere, protecting them. Now I can feel it too. Dodging the rather slow swings I try to think of a plan. Maybe, since I can feel the way his magic is, I can cast a spell to pierce the protection. Not quite, yes there! Naturally it doesn't actually hurt him at all, but I can see where I got through his magic.

"Neville, I can get through the magic protecting it from our spells. I want you to fire your strongest Diffindo right where I cast my spell."

He doesn't say anything as I run up beside him but I can tell he's ready. Quickly I regain my senses of his magic and fire the spell. Neville follows with a nice looking Diffindo which leaves a cut in the side of the troll. Taking the chance Ron takes Hermione towards the door but she seems to have come out of shock and is stopping him, she's saying something. I look back to the troll and see his large club baring down on Neville. As quickly as I can, I leap into him and knock us both to the ground, and out of the path of the club, well mostly. Dudley version two just barely got my hand as we fell to the ground, crushing it entirely.

Hermione screams something, but I can't really understand what she's saying. There's pain, my vision is blurry and I can't think, but it looks like Ron picked up what I was doing earlier and he's banished another bit of stuff at it. Hermione cast some spell, doesn't she know she can't harm it? Stuff? Debris, that's right. Neville looks quite worried, maybe my arm or hand is worse than I thought. I wonder if I still have a hand. Oh, the troll is going after Hermione now. It swipes sideways with the large club and Ron tries to do what I did with Neville. Hermione also tries to jump over the club, but they both fail. I don't think they will be walking too soon.

Neville looks to have an idea. He tries to levitate the club but fails a few times, damn wand. Just as he is about to crush Hermione, with Ron on top of her, Neville finally gets the spell right. Raising the club high over the troll's head, shaking it out of his grip he gets it to the ceiling and then, oh that's smart, he dropped the club from way up there. I guess that knocked him out. I bet that will be a confidence boost, taking out a troll. I can sense some people coming, professors I think. I think I'll just get a bit of rest before we get expelled..

* * *

Having broken many bones, Madam Pomfrey barred all from the infirmary for the night and assured Dumbledore and the assorted students that they would get a chance to talk to us the following day. Friday being the day after the attack, the three of us that were injured managed to get the day off. We didn't however get off the hook.

Professor McGonagall came around along with Dumbledore that morning and gave the three of us a rather frightening lecture. Neville wasn't here but I suspect she already got to him, hopefully she was not quite as stern that time. She very well may have almost cracked a smile when she awarded us with house points, right after having taken house points off.

After dismissing McGonagall, Dumbledore gave a similar talk, though his was shorter and not nearly as loud. It's interesting how these teachers can show two opposite emotions at the same time during a lecture. Good job at doing what you did, but you shouldn't have done it anyway. Dumbledore however seemed to be a bit more accepting and possibly even encouraging of our actions. That is certainly a bit concerning, though I wonder if it's simply because the powerful old man has lost touch of what danger is actually like.

The rest of the day was spent idly talking until Madam Pomfrey confirmed for the last time that my smashed wrist and hand is hand, Ron's left thigh and knee are okay, and Hermione's lower legs and ankles as well. Neville met us at the door to the infirmary as we began walking to dinner together.

Ron whines as we close the doors behind us, "Finally, I can't believe it took so long to get out of there."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't intend to make too many visits to that place. At least one of us made it out of the bathroom unharmed." I reply

Neville looks down for a moment before speaking up, "I'm sorry Harry, I only managed that because of you. It was thanks to me that you got injured. I swear for a minute then I thought you might have lost your hand entirely."

"Ah it's alright Neville. You didn't do anything wrong, we all went in there together knowing fully well what could happen." I reassure him that I don't blame him for getting injured.

"No!" Hermione snapped, "It's not your fault Neville, you guys are lucky none of you got killed! Our injuries are all my fault..." I knew Hermione would do this sooner or later. The guilt was obviously weighing her down ever since this morning. "I spent the entire day in that bathroom just... I was being ignorant of... my friends, I didn't say anything and just hid in the bathroom all day while you three worried about me. Then you hear about a troll and just come running for me under the assumption that I _might _be in danger. I-"

I cut her off, "Hermione stop, just stop." I probably shouldn't tell her how we didn't even know what it was until we got there.

Ron picks this up for me. I'm not great with this kind of thing unfortunately, "Harry is right, if we didn't want to do it then we wouldn't have. We ARE your friends Hermione, we were worried about you and so we went looking. You had every right to do what you did, sure we would have liked to know but so what. I don't blame you for my injuries any more than Harry blames Neville, and Harry doesn't blame you either."

After realizing what Ron just said and how strongly he said it, they both start blushing, "Thanks." Hermione says weakly, partly because of what was just said and also I suspect because she isn't used to having friends that would ever say that. The three of us nod in acceptance as we enter the Great Hall and all eyes turn to us.

How about we don't stand here like idiots, "Lets... get something to eat rather than just standing here."

However we are stopped. As we sit down at the Gryffindor table Dumbledore rises to announce something. The four of us already know of course.

"The rumors of a troll in the castle last night are unfortunately, true. It has however been dealt with and is no longer a threat to the students or staff of Hogwarts." The headmaster pauses and looks like he wants to say more. Maybe there's something we don't know.. "I wish I could say the threat to Hogwarts is gone completely." He looks on with a grim expression and continues, "There is another mysterious disappearance. Hufflepuff Susan Bones was not found in her bed this morning and has yet to show up. I understand your fear and I ask that all students in the halls go in groups of three from now on. Wandering the halls on your own is very much not recommended at this time."

"Blimey, this isn't good."

Neville replies to Ron, "No, and I think Harry is going to have an even worse time. Everyone already thinks you have something to do with Boot, and the entire school knows we didn't go back to the common rooms last night. They're going to think you had something to do with it."

Well, "You're not quite correct with that Neville. WE were out last night, all four of us, and everyone knows how much time we spend together. They won't suspect me, they'll suspect the four of us of course." I joke. Maybe I shouldn't have.

Nobody gets the chance to respond to that as the owls decide to save them. Not surprisingly I got a letter.

_Harry Potter,_

_I am glad that Neville is making friends. He has certainly had a bad time with that in the past I admit. I am not glad that his friends have decided to get him to break the school rules, fight a troll, and almost have him killed. If it were to come to Neville being alive, or having friends, I would most certainly choose the former._

_Now, you had absolutely no right saying what you did. You just met Neville and you assume that you know everything about his life or how I have raised him, it is ridiculous. You say that because you lost your parents that you understand, unfortunately a lot of people have lost their parents at a young age and it doesn't turn you into a seer. You will not assault me with presumptions again._

_I also do not believe that a first year could possibly know about wands enough to tell me or Neville that his father's personal wand is a poor match for him. In that I would think you understand how much it means to him. Seeing as you have no expertise in the wandcrafting business I am not ready to take the advice that you have proven is so wonderful. Neville has however shown interest in getting a second wand, and because of that I shall take him to Ollivanders soon enough. _

_I suggest you read over and think about the letters you send from now on,_

_Augusta Longbottom._

Well that honestly went better than expecting. After I sent the letter out and thought it over I realized I may have gone just a bit over. I still maintain my belief that were Neville to have been raised by his parents, he wouldn't be like he is now. At least he can get a wand out of this. Now lets see what Wood wants.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hi Harry. From what I understand you may've done some interesting things last night, and no I don't believe you're responsible for Bones. Don't forget we have our first game coming up next weekend, you able to play?" Ah, he's making sure I'm not too seriously injured. Still it is over a week away.

"Yeah, I'm all healed up already. I'll be playing next week at top shape."

"Good, well I can see you have somewhere to be." With that he leaves and the four of us exit the Great Hall and get to our next class.

* * *

"Spinnet scores! 60-40 Slytherin unfortunately, but Potter is looking good up there." Lee Jordan, the Hogwarts Quidditch announcer tends to favor Gryffindor. He be pretty funny sometimes.

The game so far has been going well enough. It would be nice if we were in the lead but even with my interference we're still losing ground slowly. I need to find the snitch soon. I spot the snitch over by the Hufflepuff stands and shoot over, the Slytherin seeker Terence Higgs is on the other side of the field.

"Potter has seen the snitch! It looks like the game is about to be over, and Slytherin is gonna lose! Those slimy snakes suck." McGonagall gives the impression that she doesn't entirely disagree with Jordan, but she always half heartedly yells at him anyway. It would be nice if maybe he didn't announce that I've found the snitch though.

Higgs has seen the snitch that I'm chasing and catches up. As we both near the golden ball my broom lurches to the side and bumps into the Slytherin seeker roughly. I can feel it instantly, something is wrong. My broom is being controlled by someone that isn't me, similar to how I control it myself. Not quite though, it would be impossible to do what I do from this distance, and Higgs certainly isn't capable of doing this.

I start to fight back against the control but it's bucking rather hard. I've had to stop going after the snitch in hopes that I don't fall off and die. I can manage to control it enough to fly, though slowly. If I could find out where it's coming from...

"It looks like Harry Potter is losing control of his broom! Are the snakes cheating on their first game?" McGonagall must not be paying attention to Lee anymore since she didn't say anything.

I can feel the direction it's coming from, it seems to be near the staff stands. I'm wrong, it's coming directly from there. Yes I can feel it much better now, I can tell for certain it's coming from a teacher. But who? They're all staring at me directly now... Dumbledore, all four heads of house, Quirrel, Filch, the elective teachers. It has to be one of them.

Not one of them? Two maybe? No, there is only one trying to kill me. I can feel others now though, other teachers are trying to control it as well. Some of them seemed to have caught on and are helping me control the broom. Now's my chance to end the game.

I twist the Cleansweep around and push the broom to full speed rather than trying to control it. Terence must not be a very good seeker because he's still chasing the snitch. Pushing my magic into the broom and boosting as fast as I can, I catch up going straight towards the snitch and seeker that are also coming straight for me.

Just before we collide Higgs pulls up as I follow the ball down into a dive. I redirect the broom's power from the other directions to just the part that pushes it forward, diving as hard as I can. The Wronski Feint is what I've been told this is. However rather than pulling out of the dive I push everything I can to catch the snitch just before it ends, then I again redirect everything the broom and I have to staying up and not smashing into the ground, stopping exactly where I caught the game ending ball... before the broom throws me off of course. I was only about 10 feet off the ground luckily.

"And he's done it! 190-60 Gryffindor wins! Potter has caught the snitch."

The crowd is already departing, surrounding and rushing me. I try to get a look at the professors but my vision has been blocked by the mob of the three houses. Looking for the other three is not going to get any results so I just follow the crowd slowly parting and splitting up, back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hi Harry, that was really cool you know. You looked great out there on that broom."

"Yeah, except for those parts where you lost control. What happened there anyway?"

I reply, "Ah you know, it's an old broom and all. The charms or whatever must've been wearing off." I feel like I should know the names of these two... Eh, I'm not good with names anyway.

Ah, Ron, "Harry that was amazing! The way you handled the broom, you kept interfering with the other players as well and really helped everyone else play better. We won the first game of the year and against Slytherin even. With you we might just win the house cup, mate."

"Yeah, thanks Ron. I had a lot of fun up until well..."

Hermione joins us, "What was that anyway Harry? What happened?"

"Hermione, you know those other things we've been meaning to talk about for... a long time? How about we put this on the list as well. Actually, tonight we can talk. After everyone goes to sleep we can come back down into the common room, the four of us, and talk things over. Where is Neville by the way?"

Ron answers the last question, "He went up already, said something about not being great around crowds." Neville has been a bit more distant since the troll incident. It may have something to do with my letter, if his grandmother told him about that. Or it could be the incident itself, he might be afraid something like that is going to happen again.

We continued to talk for a while longer and I would get the occasional greeting and hello from fellow housemates. After an hour or two we got up and went to our room, Hermione went to hers. As expected, Neville is fast asleep and probably has been for a while now. I read one of the books Quirrel allowed me to borrow for about an hour and a half before meditating as per routine for half an hour. Quirrel said that meditation would help the building process of my core and so far while I haven't noticed much of a difference, it does seem to help a bit. I wake Ron up since he fell asleep apparently on accident and we go back down into the common room where Hermione is already sitting and waiting.

"It took you guys long enough, I've been sitting here for so long now."

"Well Ron here was asleep until just now, and I am right on time by the way. It's not my fault you came down early. So where do you want to start first?" I ask

Hermione looks at the two of us and seems like she was expecting another, "Is Neville not coming?"

Ron yawns and answers, "He was sleeping when we went up there so I guess we just let him stay."

Ron sits on the other side of the couch that Hermione is on while I sit down in the chair next to the fire. Hermione pulls out a bunch of papers she has and goes straight into her rant, er, ideas.

"Tell us Harry, what happened up there on your broom?" Ah this first,

I reply, "I'm not quite sure, at first it felt like someone was controlling it the way I do," She frowns at this, "But it felt a bit different. And I can say that I am sure Higgs can't do what I can, so it must not be it exactly. I starting fighting back against it and managed to find out close to where it was coming from." She isn't going to like this.

"What a second, do you cheat? You shouldn't try to force your broom just because you can Harry, other people can't do that." This, really?

"Oh Hermione, you can't really think I'm cheating. I'm not using some external device or something to help me. I'm simply riding to the best of my natural ability. Some people, such as yourself, simply have lower natural ability." Well that got a snicker from Ron.

"Harry!" She didn't find that funny.

"I'm joking Hermione, that was just a joke. Though my point still stands." She gives up after seeing that I actually made a good enough point.

"So then who was it mate?"

I finish what I was telling earlier about the broom, "I can't say for sure but it was, well, it was coming from the staff's stand. There was someone up there that was trying to get me to fall off my broom. Luckily for me there were also a couple people that caught on and helped me fight it off while I caught the snitch."

She of course doesn't want to accept this, "But, no that can't be possible. A teacher wouldn't hurt a student."

That logic is a bit flawed, "Of course Hermione, because teachers are incapable of being bad." I shake my head as I finish the sentence.

"I think it's Snape." Ron decides

Hermione says, "No Ron, Professor Snape has been here for at least 10 years. Dumbledore would've known by now if he was bad. The only new person is Professor Quirrel right? It has to be him, Dumbledore was tricked."

"I agree with Hermione to a point. I don't think it's Snape. I do however have reason to believe it isn't Quirrel either. If it was him he wouldn't be helping Neville or me get better. Then there's the Hellhound lessons. I don't know why he did those, but if he was bad and here for whatever is in there... Well he wouldn't give out information to Dumbledore that he knows there is a Hellhound here, would he? Being the DADA teacher it would actually make sense for him to have been the one that put it in there actually. So I don't think it's him."

"So mate, you think whoever did that to your broom is here for whatever was put underneath that beast? Who do you think it is?"

"I... don't know, Ron."

"_What_ do you think it is?" Hermione asks. The three of us share some glances but no one speaks up, since we really don't know what's in the castle.

"Well... I was doing some research and from what you guys mentioned before, that thing you saw in the Great Hall that night, it must have been a patronus. A patronus is a white mist, or sometimes corporeal animal, that is used to drive off Dementors. Dementors are dark creatures by the way that apparently make you feel really bad and suck your magic out. A Dementor's kiss can take your soul. Anyway, there is a secondary use for the patronus which is to send messages. A corporeal animal patronus is capable of sending a message to whoever you want, no matter where they are. So that must have been it. I just don't know who sent it though..."

"Did you figure out what it was, Hermione?" I ask

"Yes I think so. From what I heard and what you said I think you were right in saying it was a Wyvern."

"Bloody hell..." Ron says

"I think I know who sent it. There are only two professors in this castle who match that form close enough. Snape and Quirrel, both have a cold feeling to their magic and I think both were Slytherin."

Hermione's eyes widen, "So Snape did send the patronus, which means Quirrel must be the one that did that thing to your broom Harry!"

Ron looks disbelieving, "No Hermione, Snape wouldn't do that. I doubt he would be able to send a patronus anyway. You should have seen how large it was, there's no way he's able to cast that. Besides, he was already in the Great Hall."

"But..."

"Ron is right. It really was massive, and since Snape was already there he couldn't have sent it anyway. That leaves Quirrel. I had a hunch on this which is also why I felt he wasn't the one who tried to get me to fall off the broom. I think we can trust Quirrel, even if we don't quite know what he's doing yet."

We continued to talk for a while, going over a few fine points and just discussing things. For all the talking we did we really only found out little. Someone on the staff doesn't like me and wants a hidden object underneath the Hellhound, we have no idea who, and we can probably trust that it isn't Quirrel.

* * *

"Minerva, Quirrel, Lemon Drop?" Both refuse, "Minerva tell me, how are those two doing?"

"Albus, it seems Harry Potter is simply not capable of performing transfiguration. He has the wand movements down fine and he has even helped Mr. Longbottom more than a few times. Yet he is at the bottom of the class."

"Neville Longbottom is improving thanks to Mr. Potter's help. His main problem is detail in color and texture as well as the wand movements themselves, which Harry Potter helps with."

"Yes," Quirrel intercepts, "I do believe the problem Harry has comes from the fact that he has such control over his own magic, which was shown during the Quidditch match when he fought off that jinx before we could intervene. While one may think that would help, he in transfiguring non-magical items. I suspect if he were to try to transfigure living, magical, entities, then he may very well excel. Because of this control over magic, he simply can't control things that aren't magical very well."

"I see," Albus says, "Do go on Quirrel."

"I have some theories on Potter. From what he has mentioned of his time before coming to Hogwarts, and what he has said of arriving at Diagon Alley for the first time, and getting off the Express, I think he has been suffering from magical exhaustion his entire life. I think from the day he was born he has been unable to create his own magic from within, similar to a squib actually. He has mentioned that upon arriving in Diagon Alley, he felt a rush of energy and at that moment realized how he had felt before without it, how lethargic he was. There was also the mention of returning to that state a few days after he left, and then becoming re-energized after having arrived at Hogwarts."

"So while Harry may have amazing control over magic, I think he can only use the magic that he somehow gathers from the area around him. He seems to be limited in that aspect as well, which is what I think is limiting his power, he does not get much from the ambient magic around him. This has been evident in our training, he has often shown large increases in power after some time being in the middle of spells, and particularly after getting hit by a spell or two. Spell damage done to him seems to be just slightly lower than it should as well, I suspect because he is absorbing some of the magic."

"Before you ask Dumbledore, I cannot say in what way this has affected, or has been affected by that day 10 years ago. Although I do wonder if this is somehow the reason as to why he has that wand."

"Neville Longbottom is much simpler. With the absence of his parents and only having Augusta Longbottom, he has very low confidence. This causes a lack of control on his part which could explain his problems in transfiguration as well as his accuracy and wand movement problems. These are certainly not helped by having a wand that has not chosen him, but rather his father."

"Neville's relationship with those three has already helped and will continue to help build his confidence. As for the wand, I suspect there have already been steps made to help with that. Neville could be a very strong wizard one day after he has had time to grow."

"Thank you Quirrel, Minerva. I must say that is very interesting. I'll be sure to think it over later on, once this headache goes away. Counter jinxes are nasty things, almost as bad as the jinx itself. I couldn't help but notice that I wasn't the only one to help Harry during that time, would either of you happen to know who it was?" Minerva frowns and lowers her head just slightly, while Quirinus answers.

"I noticed the jinx shortly after it was cast and performed the counter. I see you have also done so and I do not think we were the only two. I wonder if Snape was also capable of discovering the jinx." Quirrel already knows that Minerva was not,

"I am sorry Albus... I was not aware of what was going on at the time. Had I known, I do not think I could have done the counter anyway."

"I understand Minerva, defense is not your specialization, and thank you Quirinus for helping save Harry's life today. I was hoping that these things would not happen so soon, but alas it does not seem that fate wishes to give young Harry a chance. I also suspect Snape of performing the counter, he has wanted the defense position for a long time and as such is likely capable of it. Now, I wish to turn in and clear my head." The two professors get up and turn to leave, "Ah yes before I forget, Filius has respectfully declined your offer but says he may come by once in a while to help out. Severus however has chosen to act in his place when needed, is that alright?"

Quirrel replies, "Yes that will be fine. I must say it is sad that the students will not get such a great duelist, however I think Snape and myself will still do quite well."

"Good, I agree as well. I am eagerly awaiting the response from the first day of the new dueling club."


	5. Without sorrow there can be no love

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter I would certainly not write such a bitter-sweet story. I do not think sweet is my forte.

* * *

"Dueling," Professor Quirrel began, "that is what you will do here. You may think of this dueling club as an extension of DADA if you wish. While the class I teach does indeed cover dueling to a degree, this will be far more in-depth. You will learn etiquette, dueling spells, technique, and form."

After the thing with the troll, and with students going missing, Quirrel decided to would be a good idea to form a dueling club. It's a good idea and will be fun I'm sure, but I don't think it's going to help really. When faced with a troll, dueling etiquette isn't going to get you any mercy. Whatever is happening with the students, or rather whoever, isn't an amateur, probably.

Quirrel continues, "You will use hexes and spells that don't cause injury. Body binds, impedimenta, stupefy, expelliarmus, you get it. Spells such as the bone breaking curse, reducto, diffindo, will land you with many detentions that I'm sure Professor Snape will be happy to give, whether they do damage or not."

I wonder how many people can really cast a bone breaker here, or whether their diffindo will do any damage, that last comment pointed towards it. The two hosting professors approach each other on the platform and bow before backing up and taking a dueling stance. Snape's stance looks loose and light, where Quirrel looks solid.

Snape starts with an expelliarmus which Quirrel shields from and returns with stupefy. Snape dodges and Quirrel shields it seems. They throw spells back and forth but I don't recognize anything too big, mostly it's small stuff, easy to dodge or block. A couple minutes go by and Quirrel starts to shoot off spells like a muggle water gun, pushing Snape into the defensive. Slimy Severus Snape isn't a match for Quick Quirinus Quirrel and gets hit with a well timed, or maybe just a rapidly thrown stupefy.

The two get off the platform and start asking for volunteers for another practice duel, Quirrel chooses me and Snape ends up choosing Malfoy... this can only be fun. We bow and turn to our places, Malfoy uses all of his subtlety to quickly spin around halfway there and alert me of his attack. I turn narrow and backstep the red ball while trying to disarm him. He sees the weak green spell and simply takes it. That's well, a bit embarrassing. We trade spells but he's gaining confidence, mine don't look too strong and for a reason. He nicked me with a couple body binds, they look a lot faster when they're directed at you. I manage to break them off easily though, I don't have the time to think about that though as I dodge his spells.

I decide to take a page from Malfoy's spell book and catch him with a body bind. It hits and stops him halfway through his next spell, leaving him frozen and unmoving. Likely, he's quite angry as well considering he couldn't stop me with all those spells, and I get him with a single one. His form actually looks kind of balanced too and he isn't falling over just yet. I walk up to Malfoy and as I get close he snaps out of it and tries to stun me. As I dodge the stunner he casts serpensortia, shit maybe I made him too mad.

Most of the school I guess didn't quite believe the whole parselmouth thing since there were quite a few gasps when I told the conjured snake to stop. Malfoy gives me a smug grin and stops paying attention to the duel, probably thinking I'm too 'stunned' to do anything. I hold my wand loose and down at my side and aim it for the white weasel, trying to stun him. He falls and Snape calls the duel. Rushing over the Professor casts some flame spell that destroys the conjured serpent.

I sigh as the two professors divide us up into groups and give us spells to practice; I didn't really need that.

* * *

The weeks passed by with little problem. The rumors continued to grow about the students, particularly about me, and the dueling club has proved to be enjoyable. Most of the top duelers in the club are of course sixth and seventh years, there are one or two fifth years but that's as low as they go. Soon it was late in December and the Christmas break starts.

Hermione and her parents have Christmas together every year and so she went home for break. Ron said his entire family was going to be home this year so he and the rest of the Weasleys went home. From what Neville said, his grandmother is busy so he will be staying at Hogwarts over the break. This is good for me because I of course won't be going anywhere but I'll at least have Nev here.

We return to the common room after seeing Hermione and Ron off. It's empty currently and probably won't see many people for a while. I see the chance to talk to Neville, to find out exactly what's been going on with him for the past few weeks, and I take it. Sitting down in the soft chair by the fire I try to start a conversation.

"So Nev, you know we'll be the only few people here over the break. We should try to have some fun."

"Hmm, yeah you're right. So what do you want to do then?" Neville asks

I think about the question for a minute, what is there to do in Hogwarts outside of classes? Most of the time I've been here has been spent doing work or once in a while just talking in the common room. I suppose I'm not good at talking around the bush, or whatever that phrase is... so I decide to just ask him what's been bothering him.

"I think, we should talk. Something has obviously been bothering you Neville, ever since that day. What's wrong Nev?" I ask

Neville looks uncomfortable as he answers, he probably isn't used to talking about his feelings. "I've just been a bit quieter is all, nothing's wrong Harry really." I can tell he doesn't particularly want to talk about it. I can also tell it probably has something to do with me.

"It's about the letter right? I didn't really think about it enough before I did it I guess... It's just that after piecing together some things I got a bit angry. I know what it's like to lose your parents," He looks surprised for a second before his face saddens further, "and what it's like to not really have a supporting family, maybe more than you. I know your gran loves you, I'm sure of it, but I can tell she doesn't support you or actively care for you as she should. I understand that because my guardians don't really even love me Neville. So I just got a bit mad."

He either accepts this or doesn't want to get into it further because he changes the subject to his wand. "It was my father's you know..."

"Yeah," I say, "I can feel it. The magic in the wand is like yours but it feels older, more experienced and worn. That's how I... well how I figured out..."

Neville brightens some and says, "Really? It's like mine?"

"Yeah." I say with a smile. "It's just that, it isn't yours. One day maybe it will be a better match or something, I don't know. I just know that right now you're really being held back by not using a wand that has chosen you. Sorry"

"Gran said she would take me to Ollivander's sometime over break. You must've really said something big." He says with an added grin.

"Yeah, well I suppose I did."

"Harry... thanks."

"You're my friend Nev." I brush off his thanks. Our conversation had the desired effect and Neville is back to how he was before only with a deeper friendship. I'm glad I didn't mess anything up already.

"So, I think we should go check out greenhouse one don't you? I know you want to see the others but they're locked, and I kind of need some help with Herbology... I'm not nearly as good as you."

Neville reddens from my last comment but looks excited to visit the greenhouse. "Yeah, I can help you."

We grab our heavy cloaks and exit the castle, making our way over to the first and safest greenhouse, the only one that is always unlocked. Neville casts a warming charm on us as we walk down but later removes it so we don't overheat once we get inside. We walk around the greenhouse as Neville explains the plants to me. When a particular plant catches my eye I'll point it out and he will tell me what is probably every bit of information on it.

"Venomous Tentacula, Professor Sprout said we don't do anything practical with these until sixth year. It's a shame really, they aren't that venomous." I wonder if it's really true that they aren't very venomous. If it was then why don't we work with them before sixth year? I notice the giant spikes that are likely what transfer the venom and silently make an oath to not take sixth year Herbology.

"What's down there?" I ask, pointing towards a door in the back.

"Goes down to the basement underneath. There are some plants down there that need darkness. Devil's snare is down there. It's not a very dangerous plant," uh huh "it squeezes around anything that moves. Lets you slip through if you stop moving, but in places where you have to walk around it that won't do. In that case something like Lumos, or Lumos Solem would keep it away, hates sunlight."

"Sounds like it'd be useful for a defensive measure or something." I say

"It wouldn't be bad, but you can get through it easily. This is Mandrake over here." He moves on, not losing the beat. "It can be a pain working with. Hard to replant and if you're not wearing ear protection the screams of an adult can kill you. Really useful though to cure something like petrification, though that isn't very common."

"I feel like Herbology is more dangerous than being an auror..." I mumble. Neville looks like I confounded him.

We enter another section of the greenhouse and I immediately what looks to be a full head of hair. Of course there isn't just random hair sitting around surrounded by tons of deadly plants so I ask Neville about it.

"That's Nixy hair. It's nothing special actually, used mostly for people that aren't good with glamour. There are multiple colors, blonde, blue, white, brown..."

Neville drops off without finishing, eyes widening and face paling. I follow his gaze to potted red hair. It's not like the Weasley's, it's more red where their's is orange I think. It looks like-

"We were friends." Neville cuts my thoughts off. "I never told anyone because since we got sorted into different houses we haven't really talked."

"Neville." He looks over at me then drops his gaze down.

"She was my first friend. The Bones are family friends to the Longbottoms so we kind of knew each other since we were really young."

I place my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. I feel like there is something I'm supposed to say but... feelings, I'm not so good with them, so I just stare at the hair awkwardly. After a few minutes of silence Neville composes himself.

"I know you didn't do anything Harry. I don't know if you needed me to say that, you don't really care about what they say do you? The four of us, we don't doubt you at all." I know they don't. I think we both knew that already but he had to say it for himself. There's more he needs to say, I think, but it's not time yet is it?

"Thanks Nev."

For the next few hours we talk about the rest of the plants in greenhouse one. Neville continues to impress me with his knowledge of all things plants and I solidify them to memory.

* * *

A few days have passed since the break began and Neville and I had our short discussion in the greenhouse. We talked more after that visit and I can say for certain that Neville knows more about Herbology than I can ever hope to know. In order to balance out my newfound knowledge I decided to teach Neville a bit about Quidditch.

"That thing's nearly a foot wide! I don't want that flying anywhere near me. I'd rather not end up like Crabbe back during that Quidditch introductory thing."

I chuckle and say with a smirk, "That was Goyle, Nev. Anyway bludgers don't hurt much really, I think. Even if they did they can't reduce your flying ability to that of a mini troll. You should be fine, just don't let it hit you if you're that worried."

"Easy for you to say. You have an insane control over your broom, I can barely fly. And that was definitely Crabbe."

"You'll do alright. I wonder," I kneel down to the bludgers and examine it for a few moments. I'm trying to find the charms that control its speed. After a minute or two I manage to locate what I was looking for in the large leathery ball and should've slowed it down a bit. "There, I think I was able to slow the speed down a bit. Since there are only two of us and no beaters it would probably be a bit more difficult with an auto correcting bludger anyway."

"Yeah if you say so. You know, if I end up injured because of this Madam Pomphrey will have your head, multiple times. Regrow it, and do it again she will." I laugh for a few seconds before I begin to wonder if that's really possible. Would she do it? It's frightening because at the very least she could regrow my limbs over and over.

"Ah, alright lets put the bludgers off until later." Neville smiles triumphantly. "Come on, I'll fly you through the chaser position first."

I start Neville off with chaser duties. I fly beside him for a while and we practice some two chaser tactics that I've seen. After he gets the hang of it I move into the keeper position and taunt Neville playfully. Now, I haven't actually played keeper before so it's likely that's the reason I missed most of the shots, or so I tell him. Really I'm just no good as a keeper, even with my control.

Neville is gaining confidence on a broom quite well. He started off shaky but no he can fly pretty straight and is continually gathering more speed. I decide to move him to a keeper position after about an hour of chaser. Keeper should test his maneuverability and reaction.

"Ah close," I say, "gotta keep loose on your broom, ready to flick it around at any time."

"Is that how you missed all those shots I made." He retorts... I sigh, retorts...

He isn't too good at keeper. His reaction seems alright but he can't turn the broom around fast enough to reach the ball. Realistically he is still better than me at the position since he's taller and his arms are longer.

We don't stay in these positions as long, only half an hour or so this time before we move onto beater. I start out by showing him some simple techniques I've seen the Weasleys using. We take turns chasing each other around with a single bludger that returns to the beater after being hit.

Neville definitely has more arm strength than myself, but he can't turn and avoid the bludgers as well. To compensate for this he has taken to predicting the path of the bludger after he hits it. He'll hit a bludger at me and then fly around so it curves again and further interrupts my flight and allows him an even better shot than last time. Even with my skills it's hard to avoid this forever, luckily for me this isn't how they work in a real game or else I'd have some problems.

To copy his tactic in a way, I began flying into his path or disrupting him like I do during a normal game. With the bludger flying off to one side of his I'll fly to the other. Because of this he started flying rather close to me, waiting until the bludger gets close and taking off forcing me to either dodge and waste time or scrape off a weak hit. When he isn't doing that He'll be blocking my movements, disallowing any good shots.

We lost track of time during the bludger session and ended up doing that for two hours or so then moving on to seeker. Neville really isn't too bad of a flier, though he doesn't show interest in Quidditch as a sport, rather simply flying a broom and having fun.

Because of Neville's lack of maneuverability he had trouble with the snitch. Being small and fast like I am, the seeker position really is best for me. Like with the beater, he begins to use his size and weight against me, flying into my side playfully yet roughly. He started to predict where the snitch would move and before it did he would push me out and slow down my flight, take the turn and then get in front of me and block me. Of course I still won when it came to my Quidditch house position but Neville didn't go easily.

It's fun, just flying together playing around. No words are spoken, no thoughts, just flying with each other. Soaring through the wet white of the clouds then diving so fast the light snowfall looks to have stopped midair, stopping at the thick layer of white sitting lightly on the ground, twisting up and speeding by the bolts now in the air, all with somebody behind you frisking the twigs in the back of your broom. It's more fun than you can imagine.

We stop after some time and land near the box of balls sitting in the center of the quiet, white pitch. There's not a sound to be heard but the crunch of snow under our feet as we walk back to the supply closet beside the changing rooms.

"Cold"

"yeah Nev, it is getting cold out now."

Neville flashes a look of confusion before responding, "Yeah it is, we're almost there. Harry thanks, I don't think-"

"Cold" hmm?

"- that I would have ever done something like this without your help. I never knew flying could be so fun until I got over the fear of falling."

"Don't mention it. You shared your knowledge of plants with me and so I shared the fun that is flying. Really, I'm glad that you like it so much." I think... that makes me happy. "Right, lets get inside now before this cold affects us too much."

* * *

December 24th, Christmas Eve. This will be my first Christmas with somebody that I... well somebody that I really... care about. It feels weird to say that, to think it. It's almost embarrassing for me and I wonder if that's a normal reaction, to be embarrassed about caring, feeling.

Neville should be returning soon from Hogsmeade. His gran Augusta Longbottom took him to get his own first wand, finally.

I'm left thinking about my time in Hogwarts so far. Two students have gone missing, and now that I think about it if whoever did this didn't go home for the break, and me and Neville... Well anyway, two students have gone missing, four first years defeated a troll but almost died in the process, I've had multiple confrontations with a rich and idiotic Slytherin who has already probably broken the rules so far that even with leg braces they'll never be able to run like that Forest guy I saw on the telly once. There really have been many questionable things already.

But I think on the good now and everything nice that has happened. I have a place that really feels like home. There are nice people here, people that really care. There is food, and kindness just in the air. Maybe it's the wards that I feel or something, but this place feels warm and safe even with the happenings.

At the Dursleys, I had food and I was taken care of well enough, but it didn't feel like anything there. It was just a house, a place to live but nothing more, empty. Hogwarts is different. I feel like I belong and I would even go as far as to say I feel welcomed. When I walk these halls it doesn't feel empty, it feels like so much more than just a place to live. It's such a new feeling but its more comforting than I could explain and is simply... right.

If it came down to it, I would protect this school with everything I have. I'm not saying I'd sacrifice my life, because then it wouldn't mean anything to me. But I would certainly try my hardest. Of course with the teachers that won't be needed, and anything that could bring down the entire staff... well I wouldn't last long.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the portrait opening and a familiar brown haired smiling Longbottom walking through and sitting down in the chair opposite me.

"So?" I ask

With a light but happy smile Neville replies, "It's great, much better than... my father's wand. But like you said before I could grow into that one. Right now I'm happy that I got my own wand."

I smile back, "That's good, well lets see it."

He pulls his new wand out and I lean in to examine it.

"Nine inches, Holly-"

"And Phoenix feather." I say, white faced and wide eyed. This can't be right. What does this mean? What _could_ this even mean?

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

I sit back into the armchair glazy eyed while my brain is flying through the questions. What does this mean for us? I get _his_ wand, and Neville gets the brother wand. This connects us in some way but how and why? I could see my wand considering what happened ten years ago, but Neville?

"Harry?"

"Neville, I never told you, or anyone for that matter, but this wand I have... It's _his _wand. I don't really know how, maybe it has something to do with that night, I don't know. But I have it and I accepted that."

"You mean... that, your wand is?"

"Thirteen and a half inches, Yew, Phoenix feather, yeah." I focus my eyes back onto the wand resting in Neville's hand, the wand that I had thought once was my own before having Ollivander take it from my hands. "The phoenix supposedly gave one other feather which resides in the brother wand to this one."

"Are you..."

"When I got this wand at Ollivanders I had tried a Holly nine inch wand with a phoenix feather core. It felt nice and I had thought that I finally, after an indeterminable amount of time, found my wand. Ollivander took it from me after saying that it wasn't right and came back with the yew wand that I have now, that wand that chose me."

"You have _his _wand?"

"And you have the brother wand." The color drains from Neville's face just as quickly as it had from mine.

"What does this mean Harry?"

I laugh, but not a laugh of good natured joking. "I have no idea. You don't happen to have anything you want to tell me do you? Rebounded any curse onto a particular dark lord ten years ago? Sorry Nev, I don't know why this happened."

"You're determined to make me feel bad about my wand aren't you?"

My small chuckle now is, thankfully, caused by the recent humor. "No, you shouldn't think to much on it. Whatever it means is in the past now, and it's just a wand that has chosen you, as is mine. This does remind me though, because of everything that has happened recently we never got a chance to talk again with you around."

I proceed to inform Neville of what Ron, Hermione, and I talked about weeks ago. I mentioned how my broom was being hexed from the teacher's stand, and how there were other teachers that I'm grateful to for likely saving my life. I also talked about the Patronus thing and how we think Quirrel sent it. I try to talk around Ron thinking it may be Snape because I don't think it is, and Neville has a bad relationship with him... or rather worse than everyone else. We talk about the Hellhounds and the suspicions about Quirrel and after a few hours the conversation begins to wind down.

After dinner we laze about the common room reading our books and keeping quiet. The day was subdued after our eventful evening conversations.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of an excited eleven year old. Ah, Christmas day that's right.

"Look Harry, we got presents."

"We?" I ask sleepily.

"Yeah look, at the foot of your bed." Neville replies, like I'm blind, or maybe an idiot, Possibly both.

"How did those get here..." I mumble

"House elves I think." Neville mumbles back as he reaches down for his first present. "I got something from the Weasleys."

I check my presents and find a surprising amount. Sure enough there is one there from the family of red heads as well. "Same here." We open our presents to find hand knitted jumpers. One red one with a large emerald green H on the front, the other is striped green and red with a 'christmas brown' N. These... "Must've taken a lot of work..."

We put our Weasley jumpers on and move to the next presents. "Hermione sent me a book on animagus." She noticed my expressed interest of course. Quite thoughtful really, it shows how much she pays attention even if she doesn't appear to be. I should have gotten presents for everyone.

"She sent me one on the art of spell casting." Neville says while staring at the large and probably heavy book.

"Really thoughtful she is. She knew the perfect thing to send us and I don't know where I'd even begin to get her a present." I say quietly

"Flourish and Blotts of course. I agree though." Neville says with a happy smile. "I got some toad treats from my gran, and a letter. Says here that when toads don't get the right nutrients they'll search everywhere for what they need."

"I wonder if Trevor will stop getting lost then." I say while tearing off the wrapping of another present. "I got a cloak of some sort." I put the cloak on as Neville lays his toad treats down.

He looks over and his mouth drops. "That's and invisibility cloak! They're really rare and dead useful. What does that letter say?"

I pick the letter up that came with it and read. "Says my dad gave it to whoever sent it. They said that it's time I had it now. I wonder who it was. Why would my dad have an invisibility cloak?" I ask

"The Potter family used to be a big family you know. It's possible the cloak is a family heirloom or something." An heirloom once owned by my father...

"I'm thinking-"

"You shouldn't do that Harry." I put a mock glare on and stare at Neville.

"That we could have a lot of fun with this cloak." I look back over to Neville after having examined the quality of this new possession. He's wide eyed and staring down into the box of his last present. "What is that Nev?" I ask.

"It's a present, from Susan Bones?" What? Is she alright?

"Is she alright?" I voice my last thought.

"It's a lock of her hair, Harry. Someone has her and took her hair just to send to me. She's holed up somewhere with a mad man and we're sitting here opening up presents!" This is bad, it's really getting to Neville now that anything could be happening to Susan.

"Neville-"

"I can't do this Harry... just sitting around and waiting for something to happen when nothing is. I want to find her, to help her. But what can I do? I'm just a first year. I can't find somebody that the entire staff hasn't found, I can't defend her from the sick person that took her." Neville is crying lightly now, looking away and resting his face in his hand. I don't know what to do but I have to do something. "I-"

"Nev, listen to me. It's okay all right? You're my best friend Neville, we even have brother wands remember? For all I care, we're brothers all right? If you want to help her then I'll help you. You want to get stronger then I'll get stronger with you. We can make a difference together and hopefully we can stop this bastard that's just playing games with you."

Neville looks up and nods at me. "Lets get stronger Harry, for her sake." I nod back

"This is a bloody awful Christmas you know..."

He chortles, at least I think that's a chortle. "Yeah it really is awful."

"lets clean this mess up for now, hm?" Neville agrees and stands up to help clean.

This really was an awful end to a great week.


	6. Intention is not above all in law

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't have mixed up Christmas and New Years. Just checked? Yeah I guess I can update old chapters with new text to fix mistakes and what not.

-1-

Christmas day was spent quietly. After we cleaned up the wrapping paper Neville and I agreed to wait until Boxing Day to bother our favorite defence teacher. We spent most of Christmas reading the books Hermione sent us, and discussing whatever we found most interesting inside.

The book on animagus was pretty helpful. It explained how you have to meditate to learn what your animal is, similar to how I already meditate. After you know what animal you have, you need to memorize what it looks like, then meditate on that form. I don't intend to become an animagus anytime soon, - it's supposed to take years - but I can at least try to find my animal form, which I started trying during meditation last night.

I duck under the stunning spell and glance over towards Neville. He gives me the nod that signals our dual spell attack, we need a name for that. Quirrel has been toying with us for a while now, often times he'll just put up an overpowered shield and stand, acting bored. Because of this Neville and I decided to try what we did to the troll that night.

I start counting down."Three, two-" On two I recall the feeling I had with the troll. I feel for the magic in Quirrel's shield like I did on the troll, I feel how close it is, I feel how it doesn't just stay still but it moves, and I can feel how different it is compared to any other spell. That's something I never worked out, what makes a spell how it is? What is the foundation of magic? Anyway, after getting a feel for his shield I bring up the same feeling I got when I cast the spell, the way the magic felt as it left my wand, and I do it again.

"One." I finish the countdown and Neville fires an expelliarmus right where my spell hit the shield. It pushes through the protego like a needle going into that rubbery elastic stuff. Unfortunately the spell wasn't strong enough to disarm the amused looking Quirrel.

"Now, what was that?" He asks. "I can tell that didn't just break through my shield, no my shield is still standing even." The piercing spell that I did is invisible for whatever reason, another mystery of magic. Neville knew to look for the slight ripple that tells where It hit.

"C'mon professor, you're supposed to be a professional or something." I reply, Neville smiles.

"Yes, and I certainly haven't seen something like that before."

"It's something I came up with during the troll thing. I did it that time without really knowing what I was doing, just trying to find a way to not get smashed into bits. Somehow I was able to cast a spell that sort of pokes a hole in magic, like the troll's protective magic I put a hole in your shield that Neville can use to push through."

"It lowers the strength of my spells though, and I'm pretty sure I have to cast exactly where Harry did." Neville says, "If I was using my old wand... well I'm not sure I'd've been able to hit it, or get it through. If I had cast something other than a stunner, besides a stinging hex or course, it wouldn't have worked."

"Practiced have you?" Quirrel asks

"Well," I reply, "this is actually our second time. I just kinda hoped I would be able to do it again. I don't even know how really, just did it."

His face may've flashed a look of amazement for a second, so quick that I wonder if it was actually there.

"What was it like, Harry? When you did that." He asks, Neville also looking more interested.

"Eh, well first I start by trying to really understand the magic I'm casting at. With the troll I felt how it had tons of magic all through his body and how it was spread out. Then I tried to 'look' at it closer and really feel it. After that I just pushed magic out of my wand with the intention of getting through, I suppose." I say, thinking about what it was like at that moment.

Quirrel looks to be thinking about what I said closely before talking again. "You know Harry, I've been wondering for a while now why it is. You seem to have such a close touch with your magic, and yet you lack the wells that most others have. You possess a simple, shallow puddle from what I've seen. So little that you cast spells with barely any power." Can't say I haven't thought about it myself. I really don't have a lot of magic, if it could be measured.

"Yet, if you have so little, why then don't you run out after casting as many spells as Neville has?" Quirrel goes on without actually letting me think it over. "Not only do you not run out, but after training sessions where a lot of spells have been cast, you seem to be stronger than you were when we started." It really is true. I hadn't thought about it before but it makes sense.

"So what are you saying?" I ask

He then goes on to ask me about before I knew of the magical world, of when I first entered Diagon Alley, and I also mention how I felt the first night at Hogwarts.

"I see, yes that fits with my idea." Quirrel says, after I finish my description. "It seems Harry, that you are, for whatever reason, unable to actually produce magic within your core. For a normal wizard, having no magic would likely mean death, however it seems you were simply left as you said, tired or in other words lethargic." Okay, I understand so far. But I'm left wondering, why?

"This still doesn't explain why I can use magic then. Besides, if this is true then why? I can't be the only person to be like this, surely others have been this way. Other squibs maybe?" Quirrel looks thoughtful for a moment, like he's piece something together with what I said.

"No Harry, you are the only one ever recorded. I can't say why it is so but I believe... no never mind, it's a stupid theory." No, I'd like to hear any theories.

"What is it?" I ask, almost forcefully.

"Nothing." He replies, no almost is needed. "Now, although you can't produce magic like a normal wizard, the only explanation is that you're able to absorb it from your environment like a sponge. This is evident by your burst of energy when entering Diagon Alley and how it faded over time. Your first night in Hogwarts, that odd tiredness you felt though you said you were alert anyway, I suspect may be caused by your body getting used to magic."

I accept that he wants to keep his ideas hidden, for now. I'm not a teacher after all, only a first year. It doesn't make sense though, "Hogwarts can't be low on magic... With all the wizards and witches around there should be more than enough for me."

"Yeah Harry, you should be loads more powerful with all the magic floating around." Neville chips in

"I've thought about this as well and the only explanation I have is that, like a sponge, you can only take so much. I wouldn't say your core is full, but rather I'd say you can't absorb the magic efficiently enough to build more than you currently are. The only way you'd get more would be if you were in direct contact with a highly magical item, or you got hit with one too many spells, which you don't want to do." That's it, the sorting hat!

"That's why the sorting hat stopped working when I put it on! I had wondered about that. Lucky for me it finally shouted out Gryffindor or I would've had a problem. But if that's true, then I won't be able to get more powerful will I?" I ask the last part quietly.

If I can't get any stronger then I won't be able to help Neville. Maybe it's for the best anyway, what can first years really do?

"I see, is that so.. It makes sense anyway. Yes, as you suspect you probably stopped the hat from working by temporarily draining it's magic, I do wonder how it even said your house though." Quirrel says after a moment, ignoring my question.

"Don't worry Harry," Neville says cheerfully. "You already defeated the dark lord. I don't think you'll have to worry about needing to be stronger. You should be able to cast most charms fine, just can't be an auror or anything. For the best I say, it's a dangerous job."

"Yes," Quirrel says, surprisingly unconvincing. "You could perhaps learn to control how you absorb magic better, but that seems quite unlikely. Your magic does get stronger in the midst of battle, but I'd suggest not getting into battle in the first place.

I'm still unsure, something isn't right I think. Not with Neville but with Quirrel, maybe he knows something he's not telling me? I suppose if he thinks it's best...

"Maybe, I could make spells that are easier to cast... Like the piercing spell I could make new ones. I can make something similar to spells everyone else uses, but take less magic."

Walking back over to his desk, Quirrel answers. "I do not presume to understand magic, in fact I think very few wizards understand it, and even those that have a rough grasp understand far less than they believe. You however, with your odd connection to magic, there is potential probably." He says, with a thoughtful expression and uncommonly wide smile.

"I can't say I've made any spells in my time... There is one person in the castle who I believe has made a number of spells. Professor Snape understands better than I, what it takes. Dumbledore may understand magic better however, and Professor Flitwick I believe, has made a spell or two." Neville looks pale, more nervous than he was before. Snape really does give him a hard time I suppose, more than the rest of Gryffindor anyway. That thought quickly leaves me mind however as I remember something else.

"You are able to cast powerful spells though, in fact you're quite strong right? Even though you go easy on us, _I_ can still tell after all." He nods but says nothing. "The patronus charm, that's what it was right? You casted it didn't you? It felt similar to you, and Hermione and I are pretty good at narrowing down."

"I had other business Harry. I know what you want to ask, and I knew of the troll but I was not present. There was something else in the castle that I was doing at the time."

Something else, Fluffy maybe? That's what I named the three headed Hellhound. Should I mention it? It does seem likely that he lead us to the information.

"You mean attending to a Hellhound right?" I ask slyly.

He gives me a light smile and chuckles. "No, I was not with him then. There was something else, something a bit more important than even that. Besides, that beast is useless anyway really. Everyone _in the castle _knows of his weakness." There was something in the way he said that, in the castle. Neville caught it too, but he doesn't seem to understand

"So-" I begin

"You have nothing to fear Harry," He cuts me off, "as I'm sure you have already figured out, I'm on your side. I do apologize that you three got hurt, but I really wasn't in the position to take care of the troll myself. I... hope, that you can trust me"

"Yeah, we already decided we trust him." Neville says...

Oh Nev, really... I sigh "You aren't supposed to say that in front of him..." Quirrel chuckles again.

"But we _can_ trust Professor Quirrel, Harry." Neville is becoming serious. Is he thinking... "Maybe, he can help us with... with _that_." It's a risk though, even if we can trust him there is still a risk. Something isn't right and the teachers have to know about it. Which is also a reason to ask.

I nod, "Susan Bones, she's Amelia Bone's niece isn't she? Amelia Bones is the director of the DMLE right? I think you know where we're going with this."

Quirrel smiles, causing me to shiver. "Oh, you four... so smart" He mumbles, barely loud enough for me to hear. "I'm growing tired and there is work to do. You two have missed lunch by hours of course, but dinner is coming up. Why don't we stop for the day?" He does know something, but he won't tell us.

"Y-You know something!" Neville says, almost shouting. Quirrel looks almost surprised, he doesn't know about Neville's past with Susan. But he isn't going to tell us.

"C'mon Nev, I am getting hungry." He looks upset, not ready to listen, but luckily he storms past and leaves the room. "They were best friends, apparently," I say, to Quirrel. "Neville's best friend. He got a Christmas present from her." He looks very interested by this. "A bit of hair is all, thought you should know. Whoever has her knows about Neville somehow, and is messing with him." It makes sense now, _in the castle_. He has an idea of who it is and knows they're in the castle, possibly even on the staff.

"I hear Hagrid is bad with keeping secrets, I don't know why Dumbledore trusts him so much. Oh and Professor Sprout really has a weak spot when it comes to friends looking out for each other, and her 'puffs'. The staff here is pretty interesting, at least I thought so, maybe you'll find them every bit so as well." The parting words of Quirrel.

-2-

The days following our discussion with Quirrel were similar. We spent most of our time reading, which we decided not to tell Ron about. The rest was with the defence teacher, doing what we normally do. I know now that it won't help me build my magic like I thought it would, but I can at least improve everything else.

There's also the exploring we've done after curfew. With the invisibility cloak it's very easy to move around without being noticed, even more so in empty hallways during Christmas break. Maybe we shouldn't be wandering about, what with a crazy kidnapping staff member, but we're doing it invisibly.

I don't think the rest of the staff has any idea of who it is, if they did we wouldn't be able to leave the common room. They probably think it was a student that isn't here.

December 31st, New Year's Eve, and we're roaming the castle. There surprisingly isn't as much to see as we thought, lots of empty classrooms but no dark and mysterious secret tunnels. No chamber of secrets or whatever it is either, thankfully.

There is however, the room we're in now. Dark, dusty, desks piled in one corner, and a full body mirror sitting in the center. There is writing on the top but it doesn't mean much to me or Nev.

"What is a mirror doing in _here_?" Neville asks.

We throw off the cloak and walk up to it. Just a normal mirror, sitting the the middle of a classroom for no reason, is what it seems to be. Sighing, I walk over to the window and observe the stars. A tempus spell shows the time to be a bit past eleven, the moon shows the same, though I can't really tell the time with the moon.

Neville gasps and I spin around to see what's wrong, walking over quickly as he backs away from the mirror. "What's wrong Nev?" I ask

Wide eyed he answers, "It's... my parents they're in the mirror. I-I could see them, standing beside me."

That's not right, "Your parents are.." I trail off

"I know what I say Harry." Neville says, sure of himself.

I walk up to the mirror. "There's nothing here Nev, really." As I say that though I can see something starting to appear out of nowhere. I can't tell what it is exactly, or even roughly. In fact I can't tell what I'm seeing at all, there isn't really anything in the mirror but something just feels off. It's like there's something that I just can't see, but it's right there.

Neville walks over to look into the mirror again and as soon as he does, it's gone. He also lets go of the breath he was holding. "They're gone.." he says quietly.

"They were never there." I reply. Sad but true. The mirror must have some kind of magical ability, but what, I can't tell.

"Did I ever tell you what happened?" Neville asks. I shake my head and he continues. "I don't really remember it, since I was one. From what Gram said, they burst into the place a few days after what happened... with you. She wasn't home but I guess the wards alerted aurors, though it was too late." Neville says as he walks over to the window I was at.

"No one really knows exactly how it happened, but I can remember one thing. The look o-on... _her _face, when she did it." He saw it happen? "They're still alive, in a way. She used an unforgivable on them, the cruciatus. They're in St. Mungos, have been since then, and they haven't spoken a word or even acknowledged anybody."

That's, even worse than my parents, I think. It sucks to not have any parents, but to see them so lifeless... that has to be hard.

"Let's go back Nev, it's getting late now." Casting a tempus again the time shows that it's just past midnight. What a happy New Years.

"Yeah.." He says, as he turns and walks over to grab the cloak.

As I walk back I approach the mirror one last time. It's there again, whatever it was before. Just out of view maybe. For some reason the mirror doesn't seem to work with two people in front of it. Another time maybe.

I walk over to Neville and join him under the cloak and we leave the dusty room with the mysterious mirror.

-3-

"Professor Snape." I say as I enter the dungeon's dark and damp office

"Potter... how may I help you?" He drawls. At least I think it's a drawl. I'm really not so great with facial expressions and, well whatever you call the way people say things... I should read up on those.

"I – was wondering if you could help me with something." He raises an eyebrow at this. "You see, I asked Professor Quirrel if he could tell me a bit more about magic. Things like what it takes to create a spell and what not. But he just insisted that he wasn't cut out to teach me and he said that your were the best person to come to in the entire castle, that you have already made multiple spells yourself." I say, all with a sweet and innocent tone.

"I didn't really believe him at first, but then he told me about a few of them and well, I just had to come down here."

"Did he now? How very interesting... or rather, how very annoying. You can cut the act Potter." Bugger

"Right, but you see I tried, it has to mean something." I say in response. Snape simply looks more annoyed.

"Good bye." Is all he says before he moves to toss me out.

"Wait, wait. Okay, so I really need your help. What I said is kind of true, I asked Quirrel and he said that you, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Flitwick could help me." I say as he pushes me out.

"And why should I do that? You can just as easily go to those two and get the help you need."

"Please, you've created the most spells from what he said. Magic theory is great and all, but I need to know how to make spells." I then go on to tell him part of the conversation with Quirrel and what I thought of doing to help. I mention asking the other two about theory later to help with spell creation but that I thought Snape would be best to ask first.

"Very well..." He says none too quickly. "I will tell you how to make new spells but that is it, and I tell you now it won't help with what you want."

"What?" I ask, annoyed now.

"It is simple Potter," He says, walking back over to his desk. "spells are made with intention. You figure out what you want, find an incantation to fit, try wand movements if it needs them. It's trial and error after that until it works, once you master it the spell is considered official." And?

"So then why won't it work?" I ask again

"Really Potter?" Snape spats, "Do you think that if you cast a spell with the intention of stunning that you're suddenly going to have a new version of stupefy, only incredibly efficient?" I frown, it makes a lot of sense to be honest.

"No..."

"Exactly, you can't make an alternative to a spell, and you certainly can't expect it to be any different. It's all about intention." But that can't be right.

"Sir, that simply can't work." Snape gets annoyed easily it seems. "Think about it like this, what makes a stupefy red? What makes it take the magic it does? If it's just magic with intention, then why is an unforgivable not able to be blocked? You can't just intend a stupefy to go through a shield. There's more to it, more to magic than just that, there has to be."

He doesn't counter this quickly, but replies after a few minutes. "Even so, there are far more powerful and knowledgeable wizards than yourself, that have lived and died. If it was really that easy then it would have been done already, that spells you cast now would be as efficient as they could be."

"But, I-"

"I can help you no longer." He dismisses me.

A bit put down, I accept this for now. Maybe he's right. Walking back to the door I turn around, just remembering something that I've been forgetting all year.

"My Aunt," Snape looks back up and his eyes narrow. "She mentioned once or twice, that my mum, she used to have a friend. It was you right? She said you name before, back when I didn't know anything about the magical world."

"It was a long time ago." He says simply, coldly, and quietly.

He knew her. Snape was my mum's friend once. "It's just that I don't know much about my parents... in fact I don't really know anything. My Aunt didn't really like talking about mum, and I don't know anybody else that could tell me about her." I never knew it would be this hard to simply say these words. I never really cared that much before, simply accepted my life. But a chance to understand her, why does this make me...?

Snape replies quietly, far less hostile. "You have her eye's." And says simply that.

"Yeah, I've heard that one or twice." I say

"But that is all, I cannot tell you about her." A hint of sadness maybe?

"Wha-"

"She was a muggle, or a squib I suppose... After I got my letter and left for Hogwarts, our time dwindled. She was my escape from Hogwarts during the summer and the holidays, of course." What could this mean? "During my fourth year, she left. So I can tell you nothing, because I never knew your mother, only who she once was a very long time ago."

I want to push farther, I have too. I don't care if he hasn't known her since she was fourteen, or whatever. I can't have her left such a mystery when there is somebody that knows. Unfortunately Snape isn't going to tell me, not now anyway. And so I leave without another word, fleeing not to the common rooms.

I go to the only place that I can think of where I can be alone for now. I walk in to the same room Neville and I were in a few days ago, with the dusty desks and the mysterious mirror. Tossing the cloak on the ground I walk over, realizing that Snape could've given me detention since I stayed in his office far too late.

As if it never left, the feeling is in the mirror, the one from before. It's like something you look over when you're searching through a book really hard. You know what you're looking for and everything else just becomes invisible. But... I don't know what I'm looking for.

What am I looking for? That is the question I used to draw my thoughts away from the conversation I had with Snape about my mother. That is, until I had a visitor.

"Ah," The old voice said. "The mirror of Erised. Many men have wasted and razed for this mirror, for just a glimpse." Dumbledore, now how did he know I was here?

"What does it do?" I ask, truly interested.

"Now Harry, I'd be delighted if you amused me. What is it that you think the mirror does?" He asks, lightheartedly.

"It," I start, then stop. "What do _you _see in it sir?" I ask instead.

Dumbledore smiles wider and replies. "I see an old friend, companion, and enemy. I also see my lovely sister, how very unfortunate. Though I wish not to talk about what I see, no. Tell me, what have you taken from that?" He sounded, almost sad. I had heard stories, read this and that in books, but these things never show a hero as a man.

Neville saw his parents, whole and well. Dumbledore saw people close to him, a friend, a companion, and an enemy. Why would an enemy be close to him? Then he saw his sister, dead?

"Does it show us what we've lost sir?" No, I lost my parents just the same as Neville. That was wrong.

"That is a sad way to see it Harry, and unfortunately too close to the truth. What do you see? If you wouldn't mind saying." He asks me now.

I see, what? What _should _I see? "N-nothing sir. I don't see anything." I don't tell him about the feeling I get though. Something tells me that is not normal.

His smile almost seems to slip for a second, just maybe. A long moment goes by. What does it show, if not what one has lost, but close, then what? The opposite to lost would be to have, but no it's close to lost. So, not something one has, but something one hasn't lost. The mirror of... Erised... desire? It shows what one desires? That's a horrible way to make a name.

But if it shows what I desire then... do I desire something that I don't know about? Or do I desire nothing? No, there is something in there. For now, what do I want most? I want to have fun, with my friends. I want to help Neville do what he has to do with Susan.

"I was wrong." I lie. "I see Neville, and Ron is there too with Hermione by his side. I just see my friends standing around me, all happy." That isn't far from the truth is it? That's something that I want. "It shows what you desire doesn't it?"

His smile widens again upon hearing what I see, and the explanation I came up with. "Very good, my boy. The mirror shows your truest, deepest desire of the heart." Truest desires, what it the truest desire of my heart? "Many men are entranced by this very mirror, however seeing your desire does not mean living it."

"But they still spend their days here anyway right?" I ask. "They just sit and watch what they _could _be."

Eyes twinkling, if possible looking even happier. "For the most part. Like yourself, should your deepest desire be currently filled, it poses no problem. You feel no need to stare at the mirror do you?" I shake my head, though in reality I kind of do."Because your friends are right beside you."

"There are many desires, sir. Not all of mine are filled. I have actually been wanting to speak with you for a while now." He raises an eyebrow at me to show that he's listening. I once again tell parts of the conversation I had with Quirrel, and this time I tell him the one I had with Snape.

"Very interesting, Harry. I am inclined to say that Snape is right. Magic is largely intent based, and the magic required to cast a spell is what it is due the the intent of the spell. Should you wish to simply disarm someone, it is far less difficult than stunning them, and so costs less. however I would say Professor Quirrel is also correct, there is more than we could imagine that we don't know. There are undoubtedly underlying properties and mechanics to magic unknown to us." Yes, that was what I've been thinking. Underlying mechanics, I need to read more.

"I've heard much of your connection with magic. If anyone is to uncover the vast secrets, Harry, it may very well one day be you. I only hope to have the luck to live that long." This is exactly what I needed to hear. Dumbledore can help me.

"You don't have to worry, sir. I don't _intend_ to take that long. With what you already know I could surely get far."

"Ah, I am sorry, my boy. You see, while I do have a greater understanding of magic, it is more passive than actual knowledge. It's ambient, muscle memory like the muggles say. I suspect," He says with a lighter tone. "That your, intimacy, with magic, already surpasses my understanding of it."

But.. "But I barely know anything. I don't know how to begin studying magic, or making the spells that I want."

His eyes sparkle again and I wonder if that is somehow magic. "As I said, I hope to live so I can see the day you uncover the secrets."

"Thank you." I say, simply.

"I will always be around when help is needed, Harry. You need only ask." I wonder, for a short moment, If I should ask about Susan, but decide against it. For now anyway, too much has been said tonight. "Now I believe it is time you get to bed. The mirror will be here for you introspection and study, any time you may need it. I trust you will not abuse it, and you will see to it that other, more unfortunate souls, do not grow attached to it." Neville? Of course.

"Yes, sir." I say as he hands me my cloak. I notice that he does not question it, or seem surprised. That is for another time though.

-4-

The few days of the break passed much the same as the previous. January 6th, 1992 arrived, and with it came the students of Hogwarts. Ron shared his Christmas, then Hermione. After the common room emptied, we came back down and Neville and I told our story of what happened over the break. I picked up in placed where Neville fell, and I also told of the conversations I had with Snape and Dumbledore.

"So it wasn't Quirrel then, I knew we could trust him of course." Hermione says proudly.

"But, he really helped you? Snape actually helped you and was, well, not mean?" Ron asks in disbelief.

"Of course Ronald, Snape is a respectable teacher." Those two are already at it.

I cut in, "Yeah, he helped me a bit with the magic stuff... I just wish he could tell me more about my mum." Neville doesn't have much to say in this conversation, Snape is rather harsh with him and so he doesn't really like the professor much.

"I'm sure he had a good reason Harry. He might still feel sad over her just leaving, you know?" Hermione replies nicely. Ron just scoffs, I think. "So what are we going to do? We should probably talk to Professor Sprout like Professor Quirrel suggested don't you think?"

"Yeah," I reply, "Neville and I intend to talk to her after Herbology. We were hoping, Hermione, that you could help investigate or something, you know? Whoever did this... they have to be in the castle, and they have to know about, well, Neville." She nods her head furiously in acceptance.

"Don't worry mate, we're here for you." Ron says to Neville, slapping his back lightly.

After a bit more talking we head to bed and get some rest for our first day after the break.

-5-

After Herbology Neville and I stay back in the classroom to talk with Sprout. We explain how Neville is really worried about Susan and just wishes he knew something, this is to soften her up a bit.

"Oh poor boy. Susan is lucky to have such a great friend, I'm sure she knows it. I wish I could tell you something but we don't know anything about what's happened to those poor kids. Susan is so nice too, how could someone do this?" She is quite upset, more so than I expected.

"Yeah," Neville says, emotionally. "Anything would be nice, really."

"Oh I wish I knew something, I really do." Time for the hook, as they say.

I start, "You know, Susan's aunt is the head of the DMLE isn't she? It's a wonder this place isn't swarming with those aurors." She looks over at me, guilt clearly popping up on her face.

"Why aren't they here?" Neville asks. "They should be able to help, and do something. You know... I actually sent a letter to my Gram after is happened. She must've contacted them, why haven't they come?" He sent a letter... how? Wait.

She looks ready to tell. Quirrel was right, she has a weak spot. But I wonder if this is something we really want to hear.

"I really shouldn't tell anybody this, really shouldn't. But if you two promise not to tell anyone, just you two." We nod our heads. "Headmaster Dumbledore wants to stop something bad from happening. If word gets out that Susan Bones is missing, well the school could be shutdown." He did this? Of course, he's the headmaster. But he covered this up?

"Why?" I ask, heatedly

"H-he believes it's just a student pulling a prank, taking it too far. He doesn't think anything bad will happen. He doesn't want the school shut down and an outcry over a prank. But he assured us that whoever did this will be expelled and face charges."

Dumbledore! He has no right, everyone should know. Amelia Bones should know. The very Dumbledore that helped me along that night... No, he believes it's right, and I may've agreed with him before, but after Christmas... So, "How is he doing it then? Surely all of the students are sending letters out, letters that say... no." That idiot

"Harry?" Neville asks. I don't respond.

"He has the elves remove information from the letters talking about... about Susan." She says. Neville gasps realizing what's wrong here. Covering up something like this could be bad, yes, especially if they... don't end up well. But collecting and changing the letters from, and likely, to students..

No matter how good his intentions may be, he's put himself in a bad spot, and he's certainly lost my trust at least. The only way out of this is if somebody rescues them, that must be what he's planning now, he sees it. If he can get the students back without harm then he may be okay.

If he gets to her first. Neville isn't going to stop looking, he's too close and he's an emotional person. Well, most people are emotional I suppose.


	7. That's why they say don't touch

DISCLAIMER: They always say don't touch. Some people never listen.

-1-

Dumbledore grabs another handful of Lemon Drops from the bowl on his desk. He has been doing this more and more lately as something is bothering him. He's almost certain Harry lied to him when he told him what he saw in the mirror. But it just doesn't make sense.

Nobody has ever seen nothing in it before. To do so would mean that they desire, nothing. He knew leaving the boy with his Aunt wouldn't be the best idea. They're not bad people per se, but they were not well off to begin with. Harry should have far more desires than the average child, not less. Maybe the mirror is losing it's power.

"Maybe," he says to himself. "Just maybe, the boy is draining it. Forcing it to show only what a normal mirror would." But what was it Quirinus said? "Ah, direct contact?"

If the boy must have direct contact to drain an object then, Albus thought, it must not be that after all... But what then? The mirror is working, that's for sure. He saw for himself, Ariana and Grindelwald, even his brother Abe. Harry must not have any desires then, is that it?

No, Albus saw Harry when he talked about his friends. His desires aren't all filled either, no he even admitted it.

"This is... most," he says lightly. "perplexing."

-2-

It has been a couple days Neville and I talked to professor Sprout. We haven't done much about that since then, unfortunately. Knowing the truth doesn't mean we can do something about it.

I walk over and sit down in the same chair I always sit in, by the same fire, with the same starry night outside the windows.

"What can we do..." I mutter

"We have to tell somebody." Neville replies, not for the first time.

"But it's impossible. We've tried every possible way. Professor Dumbledore knows how important this is, he wouldn't let kids ruin it." Hermione says

Ron jumps in, "There's a point Hermione, where someone should not get your praise." After hearing what Dumbledore did Ron was simply didn't believe it. Took some convincing but after a while he came around. Now though, he acts like Dumbledore betrayed him personally.

Praise? "Where did you learn word Ron?" I ask. I could says it's a bit above his level, but that would be going too far.

"Oi! Fred and George told me what it meant when they said they never got any for everything they do." He replies, causing me to laugh a bit. Those two deserve praise certainly, but living in a house with seven or so targets, well they aren't likely to get it there.

"I know!" Neville nearly shouts. "We could spread this around the students and get everyone to know. With all the students of Hogwarts against it then he'd have to do something."

"Not likely." I reply. "He did it for a reason after all, a reason that students are going to agree with. No one wants Hogwarts to close. There is a risk of that happening already, and that risk goes up even higher if word gets out that Susan Bones is missing. The students will likely side with Dumbledore which would only make everything harder." Neville grumbles.

Neville asks, "Are you sure we've tried everything Hermione."

"Yes Neville... I'm sorry." Neville regains his downward look, trying to bore a hole through the floor.

Every way to communicate... "Communicate..." I mumble "We haven't tried everything." The others sit up straighter and bring their eyes up from the floor to me. "There's another way to get a message to someone. The-"

Hermione cuts me off. "The Patronus charm!"

"But we can't cast that." Ron says sadly

"We know someone who can, Ron." I reply

"No," Hermione says, while obviously thinking hard. "He can't do it Harry. He'd lose his job if he did. Professor Dumbledore would... fire him."

"He should do it anyway!" Ron replies

Neville says simply. "He won't do it. If he was going to he would have. Quirrel is part of the staff like everyone else, and apparently they all agreed on it. If they didn't then someone would have told."

He's right. "Quirrel doesn't want to lose his job of course. He also doesn't see the benefit of having aurors here, I'd guess. If the professors couldn't find them, what can aurors do? That's what they're thinking." Dumbledore was right in doing this, maybe. But still, it doesn't feel... correct.

"Then why are we trying?" Ron asks. "If they can't help, if there's no way for us to do it, why are we trying?"

"It's the only thing we can do. And doing nothing..." At the very least they could stop it from happening again, right?

-3-

I plant my feet into the position. Holding up my wand I take aim. I stare long and hard at Neville, standing opposite me. It's obvious enough that he hasn't been sleeping much. It's also obvious that he's had as much training I have, his form shows it. His control has been improving steadily as well, yet I haven't improved much with magic at all... not really.

Magic is all about intention, it's what everyone's been saying these days. So I form the intent to disarm Neville, to cast something quite similar to an expelliarmus, but not one. I bring the intent up my arm in the form of magic and feel it as it flows smoothly to my wand. I feel the magic shoot out of the tip of my wand, a perfect... expelliarmus.

Or not so perfect... Neville expertly decides that he doesn't even have to dodge, and he takes it. His wand is barely moved, he keeps it. His confidence is boosted ever so slightly, mine has done the opposite, he steals it.

Hmm, that didn't sound as good as it seemed like it would. Yet it's all too true...

Maybe... maybe what Snape said is true. If one intends to cast a spell to disarm, they will do so. But one cannot cast a thousand different spells, all for the same purpose. A spell that disarms, is _the _spell that disarms, is that it?

I know there's more to magic than that. I'm certain of it. But knowing something does not mean you can do anything about it... I'm starting to hate that phrase.

_Darkness_

"Up you go Harry." Quirrel? "Weren't paying attention at all were you?"

"I suppose not..." I say "I was trying to... I don't know really. I was just trying to do something." I sigh "The idea that I'll never get stronger, I don't like it. Especially when I know there's so much more that's possible."

Neville tries to cheer me up. "You'll get it one day Harry, dont worry"

"Thanks Nev."

Quirrel claps his hands once. He seems to have a habit of doing that sometimes. "Well, tomorrow maybe. This is the end for today. You two need to get up to your beds and get some rest."

Neville hands me my wand while I fix up my robes from the fall. "Right, today I get some rest, tomorrow I crack open the secrets of magic." I joke

"Exactly!" Quirrel replies. "Now off with you two."

Before exiting the door myself, I call back to Quirrel. "We were talking, it's not the best idea and you probably won't do it but-"

He cuts me off "I won't you know that."

Shocked, it takes me a moment to respond. "How did you know? I mean, what I was talking about. I didn't even get to finish."

He smiles. "It's obvious really. You four tried everything you can think of right?" I nod my head. "And then one of you had the brilliant idea to use a patronus?" another nod. "Someone else reminds you that first years are quite unlikely to cast one?" Should I even stop nodding? "So you already know then, why I can't."

"Sorry." I say. "I just..."

"I know. Harry, a first year casting a patronus charm. Sounds unlikely right? I'd say it probably is, under normal circumstances. But if you could change the spell, make it easier but still retain the use? I suppose I may never know."

I can't do it though. I can't even alter an expelliarmus. I cast that piercing spell so easily, yet I can't _alter _a spell at all. To be able to remove such high restrictions on such an advanced spell, it seems impossible.

"Thank you sir. I hadn't really thought of that. But I don't really think it matters anyway. I don't know if it really is possible to change a spell, to cast something that has already been made, but do it differently.

After parting, Neville and I make our way back to the common room just before curfew. I have the cloak of course, - I always carry it - but it's best not to use it unless I have to.

I lie down for a while and do some meditation like I have been since the start of the school year. After an hour and a half I get up and grab some of my stuff. I pick up my notes, which I haven't even written in yet for this subject. I find my books, which haven't proven to be very helpful yet. And I throw on some slippers, which seem to be the only positive item so far.

Now, Neville may not be getting sleep, but I'm pretty sure I get even less. I've been visiting the mirror now since that night. It feels right to do magic research there. I feel like there's a secret to the mirror, and if I figure it out, I'll be a step closer to my main goal.

Of course I have to figure it out first. What do you do really? How do you research something like that? I wonder as I walk back out of the common room and towards that not so dusty, not so dark, and not so unused room.

Tossing on my cloak I think back to muggles, as I have been lately. They have science, and they certainly know many of it's secrets. So what do they do? Some observe. I read about a scientist that observed birds from different islands. All the birds were the same type, but they had slightly different features. There aren't spells like that though, no that isn't what I want anyway.

Other scientists use microscopes. Weird things that make small stuff larger. With these they can see what holds something together, I think. They can see what something really is. That sounds like what I need for magic, and that is also the same conclusion I've come to before. But I can't exactly put a spell under a microscope. A magical equivalent maybe?

I sigh and open the door leading into a room that is becoming more familiar for me, than the normal classrooms. Against the wall to my right is the desk I set up to read and write on. I haven't actually used it yet because I've been reading in front of the mirror, sitting on the floor. There's been no writing going on so far.

Flicking my wand, I light the torches along the walls.

"This would be easier if magic had a mind of it's own..." I mumble. "A conscience? I think that's it. Maybe then it could just tell me what I need to know."

Conscience, who came up with that word? It has the word science in it, is it some form of science then? If science can be used and manipulated, and a conscience is part of science in a way. I wonder if a conscience could be created. Heh, I'd have to understand magic better I bet. That would remove the reason for needing it.

I sit down on the floor, in the same spot I have been, staring at the mirror hoping it's secrets will spill out from the holes my eyes bore. That doesn't happen unfortunately, never does. "Ruddy thing..." After a few minutes of my usual mirror gazing I get up and walk around to the back of the room.

I set up a space back here to cast some spells, figuring that was the best way to learn what it is I need to learn. I've been casting spells and trying to feel or understand that magic or whatever as I do. Progress... has not been nice. I can't say I haven't made progress because actually, I have. But it's not great.

After enough spells and feeling up I began to get more of a sense for the intent for the spell. With my eyes closed I can sense when something is going to disarm me, stun me, or fatally wound me. Probably. I haven't tried that last one, and I don't intend to cast any spells that dangerous. I have also noticed a difference between normal spells, and things that I've come up with.

Spells that I've 'made' feel clearer to me. I can understand them far better, feeling what it does and how it does it. I have concluded this is because I made it, but It doesn't make sense when it comes to something like an expelliarmus. I know what the spell does, yet when I visualize it and sense it, it just feels so... murky.

So, I thought that if I can understand something like the piercing spell I made, then I can understand any spell with enough time. That is how I got to casting expelliarmus after expelliarmus. And it has gotten me to this point, where I can feel the intent of the spell, so it gives me a bit of hope. This is also how I started the staring matches with that mirror, but that hasn't borne any fruit. Hasn't even shown any blooming...

I take a break from casting for now and take up my regular seat, on the floor. Another part of this new journey or whatever it is I'm doing, is coming up with new spells. I conjure a ball of light and direct it to the ceiling, with a dozen more behind it. Manipulating them with my wand, they form a rainbow spiral and begin spinning. With a thought, they all fall and start bouncing around the room like muggle basketballs. If you had to rate this one on practicality, well it wouldn't go far.

This hasn't brought much enlightenment, but it's made my sessions a bit more fun. Magic really is about intent, but my recent advances have made me even more certain that there's more to it still. Another thought and all the bouncing balls start flickering, casting shadows of darkness and shadows of color all around the room, dancing back and forth. The balls then start switching colors, adding more to the chaos.

"Magic is amazing" If somebody were to walk into this room right now they would probably – stare at the balls in surprise before looking upon me with a cold and feral grin. Cheeks coated with grey, brown, and black stubble, mangy hair, eyes as crazy as their host, and a creepy aura that I _really _should have sense earlier.

"Well, aren't we out a bit late?" Filch asks as Mrs. Norris walks in from the corridor, rubbing along his legs. The cat is as dirty as the master.

Sighing, I stand up and banish the fun out of the room. "Filch" Is all I say.

"Gotta get ye to Professor McGonagall now fer yer punishment." He says with a grin that seems to leak, eh, revulsion I think it is. I really should have been paying more attention. I could have avoided this.

Grudgingly I follow him to the door. As he exits I quickly summon my cloak and hide it, then leave the room allowing the torches to go out on their own.

"You'll be in lots of trouble, you will." I wonder if I could cast a silencing charm without him noticing. I shouldn't risk it though. "Too bad we aint allowed to make the students clean the corridors while hangin upside down anymore. They say it'll cause problems later on, with the blood or somethin." He laughs.

"No matter, yer punishment will still make ye wish that kidnapper napped ye."

That might still happen... We're walking around entirely visible, not keeping quiet, no protection either. Actually I'm surprised this old man – can you really call him a man? – hasn't been taken yet. Maybe whoever is doing this is only after students? I file that away for later.

We make our way up to the seventh floor. I can't imagine why Professor McGonagall's office is up here, the view maybe? Nonetheless, this horrible adventure is nearing it's end. As we round a corner, part of the wall up ahead catches my attention. It's slightly discolored, looks a bit rough. It doesn't stick out much from the rest of the wall and I wouldn't have seen it if I hadn't looked over randomly.

Filch knocks on one of the few doors up here. A few minutes later McGonagall answers. "Yes, what is it?"

"Got a student 'ere that was caught out." She frowns

She looks me over for a second then seems to frown even more. "Mr. Potter." She says harshly. "What could you possibly be thinking? With the two students that have gone missing, and you thought it was okay to be wondering the halls, at night, alone?"

I try to look as regretful as I can, and it isn't hard. I really do regret it, not paying attention and letting Filch sneak right up on me.

"Got a trophy room to clean soon, gettin pretty dirty. Wouldn' mind if a student did it fer me." Filch says, obviously suggesting I clean the trophy room. I haven't seen it yet, but with as long as Hogwarts has been here, it has to be large.

McGonagall remains quiet for a few moments before nodding and answering. "Mr. Potter, you are to assist Argus Filch in cleaning the trophy room."

"What?" I ask

"What?" Filch asks

He doesn't look happy, I certainly am not. Cleaning the trophy room is one thing, but I don't want to do it with _him_. apparently he feels the same way about me, and I'm quite fine with that.

"Very well," She says, "Argus, escort Mr. Potter here back to the Gryffindor common room. Goodnight." McGonagall then closes her door without another word, only a parting frown.

Filch grumbles some things I can't quite hear then turns around and begins walking back. We pass the strange bit of wall before he says anything. "Friday, the 31st, be outside the portrait after yer classes. We'll spend the entire night cleaning the trophy room. It's Friday after all, ye aint got classes the next day."

That's an odd date. It's not particularly close either. The 31st ... that's the night before our next Quidditch game! "I-"

"Will clean every speck you find." He finishes with a smile, before I can even begin my sentence. apparently he wants to make this as bad for me as possible, and I don't have a choice.

The walk back was far longer than I would have liked, but thankfully gave me to think before I get to bed. I really do need sleep now. I had thought about simply using magic to clean the room with, as I should be able to do hat easily. Filch decided to wait a while before telling me that I wasn't allowed to do it with magic though. It looks like I'll have to do this, by hand, all night.

I conclude – as I lay down in my bed – that I am an idiot. I should have been able to feel Filch creeping along from corridors away. My game is going to suffer because of this...

-4-

"I was thinking-" Ron starts

I cut him off. "Oh really? I didn't know you could do that." I say jokingly. Hermione snickers a bit, Neville doesn't find it funny. Maybe I'm not great at jokes.

"Oi, as I was saying. I might be able to getcha a Pepper Up potion. They energize you and make you feel more awake. Might help to take one before the match, you know." That actually does sound interesting, hopefully it helps.

"You will stop talking now, or lose house points" McGonagall calls back to us.

It's been a bit since that night, we're in transfiguration currently. After telling these three about what happened – leaving out the bit about the mirror – Ron got angry and went on about how Filch knew what he was doing and shouldn't be allowed. Hermione said I shouldn't have been out in the first place and I got what was coming to me. Neville didn't say much though, and I wonder if he suspects that I was in that room.

I zone back in to what McGonagall was saying. "-it is an advanced branch of transfiguration and you will not be practicing until your sixth or seventh years. However it is best to learn now."

I nudge Ron and ask him what she's talking about. "Conjuration, mate." Surprisingly, this is something I'm used to. I've been conjuring balls of light for a week or two now.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, were you two paying attention at all?"

"Yes Professor." We both reply, although I really wasn't

She puts on a mock face of surprise. "I don't suppose you could repeat it, could you?"

Ron shakes his head, although he may have been paying more attention than me, he likely can't remember it all. I smile as an idea forms. My transfiguration is pretty bad, so I could use some extra credit. "I could do one better." I say

McGonagall raises an eyebrow and asks, "And what is that if I may ask?" I withhold a smile.

"Extra credit if I conjure something?" I ask in a light tone.

She scoffs, "That is highly unlikely, especially for you."

"Humour me."

"Very well." She says with a wave of her hand.

I begin by slowly conjuring small, black balls. They're not colorful, not very large, not very solid, and there are few. However as they begin to float up towards the ceiling I increase the rate, the ones that already exist grow to the normal size, about a basketball. They become more solid and slowly they each take on their own color, fading from black.

Now, this is the most balls I have ever conjured at one time, and it's pretty much my limit. There are over 100 orbs or light spiraling around on the ceiling now, all different colors. I bow to McGonagall theatrically.

She looks honestly surprised, awed, and takes a few minutes. "Very impressive, truly. Though I must impress upon you the fact that you were not listening. Conjuration involves physical objects such as a feather, or food, tea maybe."

I frown and while doing so, cause all the balls to drop like before and start bouncing around crazily. "Surely this counts as conjuration as well?" I ask through the chaos.

With a hint of a smile and just maybe, a twinkle in her eyes, she replies. "I suppose it may, though I've never seen something like this before. If I were you, however, I would get rid of this before somebody gets hurt."

"No worries Professor." I say with a smile. "These can't hurt anyone, as you said they aren't physical – not really there – at least not enough." I banish them anyway, no need to be too flashy.

I retake my seat, taking in the stares and silence from the students. I can't say I'm one of _those _people but it can be fun, to get everyone's attention, make some jaws drop.

And that is exactly how I kept from failing transfiguration.

-5-

January 31st, Friday night, the night before Gryffindor's next Quidditch game. Location, Hogwarts' trophy room. Objective, don't get eaten by Filch. Side objective, clean the trophy room.

"I'll clean this side, you get that side." I mumble as we enter the room. I take to the left side and assume Filch went right.

Carrying a bucket, rags, and some kind of cleaning fluid, I walk to the farthest corner of the room. Now what to do? He can still see me just fine, so if I use magic then I can't be obvious about it. I also can't finish _too _early, that'd be suspicious. Maybe I really do just have to do this all by hand, lets hope that Pepper Up Ron get works.

I move to the closest trophy and begin wiping it down. Sarah J. Smith, apparently she got an award for creating the first time turner, while in school even. The date is dulled down too much, I can't make out when it was. How do you create a time turner? Surely _that _can't just be through intention, it would be too easy for anyone to make one.

No, she would need to have a lot of knowledge on both time and magic, more than me for both... I shake my head, deciding there's not much I can do about it now, and move on to the next trophy. John Smith, a brother maybe? Let's see, he was awarded a trophy for... assisting Sarah. "Wrong one to move on to..." I mumble.

A few trophies later I come across a particularly interesting one. Awarded for an outstanding goal, a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hmm, James... Potter. My father, this is my father's trophy. He was in Gryffindor too, on the team as well. I wonder if I'll win any trophies, that'd be interesting. This one, I move on from a bit slower than the others.

I continue to clean trophies for the next few hours. I can't check the time right now but I'd imagine it's close to ten, and I've only gotten half of my side done. I'll be here all night... Really, I'm lucky I don't have to clean the entire thing. I don't want to think about how long that would take. There are so many trophies here, so many achievements.

There is even a whole section about special services. They don't say what the service was exactly, but apparently it's special. Ethan Rafe, John Rafter, Tom Riddle, Scott Riley, lots of R names now that I think about it.

I start on these trophies while zoning back out, thinking about theories of magic written by others. None of them have really helped, not that I can tell. Maybe secretly my knowing them is helping me understand magic better, but they're all so separate, opposite.

I work my way up the trophies when I touch one in particular. I don't get the chance to read it but I certainly can feel it. It feels like a black hole, like darkness drawing me in and sucking away my magic, and conscience. It feels oddly familiar as well, but I don't have time to think on that as I fall slowly to the floor, so slowly. I can see Filch looking my way, starting a run. He's grinning like always, probably happy to see me hurt.

_Darkness_

_Thunk_ I think that was the sound of my body hitting the floor. I can't see anymore though, so I don't actually know.

They say inspiration comes at the oddest of times, and it is in this time, this very odd and very slow time, that I realize something. It is not inspiration, but a thing, a very important thing. Unfortunately I can't quite remember at the moment, I really did just realize something rather important, but it was gone in a flash.

Oh yes, I can see it now, that was it. In the area between awake and asleep, light and dark, my vision has improved. The murky water has cleared up a bit, not completely, but what I couldn't see before has started to become clear to me. Murky water? I don't remember where that came from.

I'm limiting myself, that's it too, isn't it? But how? It's just slipped my mind again.

I can see a nice white door, very large. It's opening now. There are so many hands, long black hands. I think they're hands anyway.

Ah, I think I should stop thinking. Thinking isn't fun, it doesn't get me anywhere, not really. Thinking just makes me tired. I should go to sleep.

* * *

So, I don't really think I like the way I normally break. I was wondering if I could get some feedback. Should I switch to a different break? Or should I keep it this way, at least for this part of the story. I will be doing two more parts by the way, the standard trilogy.

If I am to change it, what should I use as a break? the one I just did works, but if anyone has suggestions I'm happy to hear them.

I feel like I'm writing better and better each chapter. Might just be me, but I feel an improvement each time. I wouldn't mind some feedback on that.

Also, it seems like underscores don't work as breaks.

Tildes don't work either I guess.

Hmm, that seems to work.


	8. The Game

I've decided to use the breaks which are present in the fanfiction story editor, or whatever it is. I'll be going through the older chapters and replacing the breaks there, as well as fixing some errors and improving the writing quality of the earlier chapters.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of doors opening harshly, eyes still closed.

"What happened Albus?" I hear a voice ask. It sounds familiar.

"I do not know. However Poppy has informed me that nothing is wrong with Harry at this time. Exhaustion perhaps?" Dumbledore replies to the voice.

"You should not have allowed this. To think, he could have been left with the entire trophy room."

I think back to the last thing I remember. Yes, it was in the trophy room. I was cleaning trophies from the special services section I believe. Something happened and I simply fainted, exhaustion as Dumbledore has suggested?

Dumbledore talks again. "I have already talked to Minerva. She is certainly regretful. It is my opinion that she was awoken last night from her sleep, and as such was not thinking clearly at the time."

The voice scoffs and I hear another opening of doors, no slower than the first. I sit up as the patter of more feat echo through the room.

"Harry!" Hermione says with Ron and Neville following closely behind her.

"Ah, Harry. It is good to see you awake." Dumbledore says with a smile.

I reply simply with, "Hey."

"What happened?" They ask in unison.

I say I'm unsure, that I just remember cleaning a trophy before passing out. Dumbledore then repeats what he said just a second ago. Ron says he knew that I shouldn't have been left with cleaning the room. Hermione looks flustered, and Neville just looks relieved. The doors open again.

"Potter."

"Wood, hey." I say

"You alright?" Oliver asks. "I heard you got hurt last night, sent up here."

"Fine, just a bit of exhaustion I suppose. I had detention with Filch, had to clean the trophy room."

"Bugger," Oliver says. "I wouldn't want that."

I can tell there's more though, something he hasn't said yet. Then I realize what day it must be. Damn... "We play-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Yeah..."

I glance at Dumbledore for a second before looking over at Madam Pomfrey.

"You are free to go Mr. Potter. Though I suggest not overexerting yourself for a few days." The nurse says.

Oliver frowns for a second before saying, "Well I guess that means no Potter Plays." He's referring to the tactic I've been using lately in practice, and used during the first game. It's similar to other tactics used by other seekers, but because of what I can do, it's the most extreme.

"Don't worry mate." Ron says. "Gryffindor will be fine. You can still catch the snitch and win us the game." Hermione gets red while Neville chuckles. I look over to where Dumbledore was standing, but apparently he left without us noticing.

"Ron! Harry should worry about his health more than that stupid game." Ron and Oliver look offended. Oliver decides it's time to go, now that he knows I can play tonight, or maybe because of Hermione.

Neville stops the bickering before it starts. "We... were worried about you Harry."

"Yeah, sorry mate." Ron says.

"It's alright." I say. "I'm fine."

We talk a bit more before heading down for breakfast. Lucky me got to wake up early enough to spend the whole day in anticipation for the game tonight.

* * *

The game went well. I didn't do any Potter Plays as Oliver calls them, but I managed to catch the snitch rather early on. Gryffindor won, 230-60.

Surprisingly my broom control felt even better during this game than it has ever before. It's not as though I was able to somehow perform crazy turns or add boosts of speed that the broom simply shouldn't get. But I did feel more connect to it, like it would respond almost as if it was part of me, another limb.

The post-game party has ended a few hours ago. I spent my usual time meditating and trying to find my animagus form, which I still haven't made progress with. I wonder – As I walk down to the mirror room, my place of solitude – if the magic stuff I've been doing has helped, and I simply didn't realize it.

Opening the door, I notice one problem. One rather large problem. "The mirror is gone..."

"Harry." Dumbledore says, turning around in the spot where I normally sat. "I expected to see you here tonight. You have been spending quite some time here recently. I'm glad to see you've made an area for yourself to study. As you can see, however, I have modified it a bit." He says this all with the same smile. The same twinkle.

"Wha... you took the mirror sir? Why?" I ask

Dumbledore frowns. "I warned you Harry, that men could become obsessed with it. Neville never did come back down here did he? He never got the urge to see the mirror again." I shake my head. "But... you did."

"No." I protest. But I know already... "You're wrong."

He holds up a hand to stop me. "It is okay, my boy. I myself once got lost in the pursuit of it's fantasies. The mirror is needed elsewhere nonetheless. Now, is there something else, something you wish to tell me Harry? About the mirror."

It's obvious he knows. He didn't believe that lie for a second did he? He's just toying with me, just like... He knew the second I told him, he knew that I would come back. He kept the mirror here for that, didn't he? To find out more about what I saw. And now he's asking me as if it's just a hunch. He knows... but I know something to.

"No sir, no..." I reply. "But is there something _you _wish to tell me?" I ask coldly "Perhaps a particular skeleton in your closet?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand Harry. But if you wish to talk about what you saw in-"

"No!" I cut him off with a shout. "Not a skeleton, of course not."

"Harry please." He says with a worried look. Worried!

"Not a skeleton, but perhaps a few bones yes?

"I don't-"

"_Bones_ in your closet Dumbledore?" I ask, not with a shout but a low and cool voice, and a slight tilt of my head.

"I see..." He says. With a hint of a smile even. "You must understand Harry, I did it for the school. Hogwarts would be shutdown otherwise."

"That's ridiculous!" I shout. "I may not have ever actually had parents, I don't understand what it's like to worry about someone you love. I don't know what it's like to lose them." Will I ever? "But I sure as hell know that I wouldn't want to find out months after it happened."

"Yes..." He looks almost conflicted. "But if we cannot find them, Harry, there is nothing the aurors can do. The best option was to allow Hogwarts to continue along with the search."

"Bollocks." But I know he has a point. If they can't be found then what can the aurors do? Why close Hogwarts if nothing comes of it? No, that's still wrong. "You can protect the rest of the students." I say

Dumbledore sighs. "There are never any right choices Harry. You will find that out all too soon. Every choice comes with good and bad. You cannot condemn a man for making such a choice."

"Platitudes." I spit. Spinning around, I exit the door that I came through only moments ago, ignoring Dumbledore's calls.

I walk the corridors aimlessly under my cloak. After some time I find myself atop the astronomy tower, cooling down in multiple ways. "He's wrong." I say to myself. But why do I care so much, really? Susan Bones isn't important to me. Neville should have been the one having that conversation.

"I trusted him. Isn't that it?"

I sigh. _Platitudes_, when did I learn that word?

* * *

"Harry c'mon get up." I ignore the voice and roll over. Maybe I shouldn't have.

"Ron?" I ask in response to the rather hard nudge.

"We're gonna miss breakfast." Is all he says as he slips on his shoes and robes.

Ugh, I shouldn't have stayed out that late. It's hard enough normally, but I was out way later last night than most nights. I think about sleeping in, who needs breakfast? But I'd best not get used to sleeping late. Grudgingly, I sit up and get dressed. Ron and I meet Hermione and Neville in the common room.

"Hey guys." Ron says

"Finally." Hermione says as she looks up. "What took you guys so long? Neville said you were on your way down."

I gain a new sheepish smile while Ron blames me for being late.

"Are you okay Harry? You know Madam Pomfrey said not to overwork yourself, and to rest."

"I'm fine Hermione, really." I can't tell them about Dumbledore. There's nothing to gain, not now. Telling them would just lower spirits, particularly Neville's. Then there's the whole room and mirror thing to explain. Hermione still looks worried, but says nothing else about it as we walk to the Great Hall.

"That was a great catch Mate, really."

"Yeah, you looked good out there Harry. Even if you couldn't do all that stuff you did last time."

"I think you looked a lot crazier then. The way you played last night was much safer."

"Thanks guys." I say. "I know you secretly think I looked cool Hermione.

"Is that why you _collapsed from exhaustion _Potter? You were too worn out after a night with the mudblood?" Malfoy...

"Malfoy!" Ron shouts in anger. Hermione turns red and looks away. She looks more embarrassed than anything. I'd thought she got better with being called that... err, more resistant to it.

"What's wrong Weasley? Scared Potter's stolen your girlfriend? Hah, a red face to go with that hair."

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend." Ron replies.

I sigh. I don't want to deal with this, not now. Why are some people so bloody annoying? So rude?

"Still tired Potter? Up late again last night?"

"Sod off Malfoy. I'm bloody annoyed, that's what I am. You may be able to hurt others but I can see you're just an arrogant prat. You probably have terrible parents, and that's why. I really don't care about what you say, so it's just annoying."

"Ha." He scoffs. "Wouldn't you love to know? You and _Longbottom_ both. I'd hate to be left without parents, nobody to stop me from turning into," He points at Neville. "That."

Can't he just.. "Shut up!" I shout as I draw my wand and cast a variation to the slug vomiting charm. I cast it with the intent to last indefinitely, since Malfoy never shuts the hell up.

"What's that Potter? You expect any spells you cast to work?" He says just before the first slug shoots out of his mouth, causing him to run.

I turn around to the notably worried faces of my three friends. "You okay mate?" Ron asks.

"Yeah, he didn't touch me." I say with annoyance obviously in my voice, from Malfoy of course.

The three stare at me for a moment longer before Ron rushes us to the Great Hall, hoping we don't miss breakfast now.

* * *

I look up at the staff table for what feels like the hundredth time this month. Dumbledore hasn't been to breakfast, lunch, or dinner, since I flipped on him in my room. It makes me wonder what he does all day, up in his office.

Hermione nudges my elbow and whispers, "Harry, you're scowling again."

I break out of my thoughts and realize, once again, she's right. "Sorry." I mumble.

A week after the incident Hermione finally pulled me aside and demanded to know what's been going on with me. apparently I've been in a bad mood all month, since talking with Dumbledore. We already knew, of course, but it's still hard to hear that he actually said it. She didn't take it well, but got over it soon enough.

I didn't talk about the mirror at all, Hermione doesn't know it exists... well probably. I also didn't talk about the earlier part of what Dumbledore had said. I did tell her about the room though, and how I've been doing almost nothing productive in it, how I've made little progress. I haven't actually been in that room since...

I learned that the voice I had heard in the hospital wing was Quirrel. I suppose it makes sense. Neville and I have been doing classes with him for, well, quite a while now. To be worried after hearing that I've been injured, makes sense. He certainly didn't come to mind though, when I thought about who it could be. He hasn't said anything about that day since, and I haven't either. It wasn't really much, I just collapsed. There has been something bothering him though, I can tell.

Hermione nudges my elbow again. "Sorry." I repeat.

I think after dinner, I'll go back. Even if I haven't made much progress, I have to keep on trying. I finish my plate and down my drink before standing to leave. I tell Ron and Hermione that I'm going to study. Ron is of course used to my reading and what not. Hermione has probably guessed what I'm doing.

I leave the Great Hall and walk slowly to the room. I wonder where I'm going to sit now... there's no mirror to sit in front of. I chuckle to myself. I reach the familiar door and grab the handle, pausing for just a moment, before opening it up for the first time in a month.

I see the room I'm so used to. There is my desk sitting against the right wall. The makeshift targets and what not in the back. I can see the window, the very one I stood in front of the first time I was here. Then theres the center of the room, dust marks right in the middle where an object obviously sat for a great deal of time.

"Needed elsewhere he says... and yet it sat here for so long."

I walk over to the same place I'm used to. Even without the mirror, I know just where it is. I look upon the back wall, where my view would normally be obstructed. Merlin, I really am obsessed with the thing. But I have a reason to, oh I have such a reason. There's a mystery to that mirror, and I think I'm the only person that has ever seen it. There was something for me to find, something for me to solve. Knowledge I may never have.

"Maybe I should've chosen Ravenclaw..." The hat would have said whatever I wanted it to, not that I think back. Even then I was already using this control I have. "No, I'm happy with Gryffindor. I'm certain of it."

I walk to the back of the room, to the spot that I always stand in to do the same things over and over. I begin casting spells, but instantly I can feel the difference. It isn't huge, no it's subtle, but it's there. My understanding has increased dramatically, compared to the progress I made before this. It's like the difference I noticed from before I started to after, but so much more than that. I can tell now, too, that there is also so, so much more that I don't yet know.

It's like with the broom. Suddenly I have so much more of an understanding than I did before. Something changed in the past month. No, something changed before even the Quidditch game... Was it from my collapsing? That is the only thing that happened before the game, it must be from that.

If I could try to alter spells now, if I could learn how... I could use a patronus variation. I rack my brain thinking of a good spell to alter, something I can change but still keep the original purpose. Then it dawns on me. I realize something in that moment. Actually I realized two things, bloody hell did I realize two things.

One, I'm a bloody idiot. Two, I've already altered a spell. A month ago, I cast a variation of the slug vomiting charm on Malfoy. How in Merlin's beard could I forget that? He was vomiting slugs for most of the week leading up to Hermione confronting me.

I can't very well go around casting it on unsuspecting victims though. But maybe, no I probably shouldn't. But I guess if I did, well, it would be good motivation. I point my wand at my other hand, hesitating horribly.

"Merlin, I hope I can come up with a counter..."

* * *

"Still no luck huh?" Ron asks from the couch across from me.

"No. I don't really know what's wrong either. I can alter spells like a stupefy to stun for shorter times, or an expelliarmus to throw a wand in specific directions, or the slug vomiting charm to last a long time."

Ron chuckles. "Yeah, you can."

"There has to be something different about it then, right?" Hermione asks from the same couch as Ron.

"That, or he's just not strong enough to cast it. Even if the spell can be changed to only send a message, if it can't be cast we will never know."

"Yeah Nev, that could be a problem too." I say

"I wonder if Fred and George know any ways out of the castle. We could go to Hogsmeade." Ron suggests.

Hermione shakes her head. "If there were even any ways out of the castle, Dumbledore would have blocked them by now of course.

Neville looks annoyed. "You don't have to praise him, Hermione."

An embarrassed Hermione replies. "Sorry Neville, I forgot for a moment. Harry, when you altered the other spells, weren't you just changing how long, or in what way they work?" I nod my head. "With the patronus charm, it sounds more like you're removing a part of what it is. Think about it, the charm sends out happy thoughts to the Dementors to keep them away and repel them. Wouldn't it make sense that to do that, the charm would need to be able to send a message, in a way? That could be the reason why the charm can even send a message to other people, it's a side effect."

I think about it for a moment and realize that it kind of does make sense. "Yes, it does make sense. To drive away the Dementors, the patronus sends out happiness from your happiest memories. If that is the reason why it can be used as a message, well what exactly would that mean? The spell wasn't originally made to send anyone messages, I suppose."

"But does that mean you can't make it do that?" Neville asks

I shake my head. "If sending messages is a side effect of keeping Dementors at bay, then I can't even try to remove that part of the spell, I think. And I don't think I can cast a separate spell to simply relay something, _because_ the patronus charm exists."

"So we can't do it then?" Neville asks in defeat. "There's no way to let them know. What if she doesn't come back?" We drop our gazes to the floor in the same defeat. If I can't figure out a way to get a message out, even if they can't do anything to help us find Susan, Amelia Bones may never know she's gone until so long after.

"No, that's not right. It can't be." The three of us turn to look at Ron as he speaks. "That can't be it, magic simply being about intent. It's not right. Think of a Commander in an army, he orders the people under him to do things. He tells the soldiers to get something done, but not necessarily how, and the soldiers will just do things the way they want to, the way they see best." What is he saying?

"But a Commander doesn't just do that. He tells his soldiers exactly how he wants something done. He doesn't just give them an intention, he tells them exactly how to do it. Magic has to be like that, don't you think?" Oh man that's-

Hermione throws her arms around Ron and steals my words. "That's brilliant Ron!" This doesn't last though as the two quickly blush and realize what's happened.

"Magic isn't a soldier though, it doesn't listen to orders does it?" Neville asks, still unsure.

"No Neville, it's right. It has to be right." Hermione reassures. "Everybody has just been casting spells that are already made, or making spells the same way. Not many people have the connection Harry does, or the understanding. No one has tried controlling magic as if it can be ordered, at least not successfully."

"But," Neville continues. "It's been months now. If it was possible, Harry would've done it by now."

I shake my head. "No-" Ron cuts me off

"Soldiers don't want to follow a leader without confidence do they?" Ron asks. "Harry was trying it the wrong way, he didn't know this before. Now he knows that it can be done. When leaders have low confidence the soldiers don't believe in them and they don't follow them. But it's the opposite now, Harry knows and so he can do it. Isn't that right mate?" Hermione beams again, but doesn't hug him this time.

I nod my head after a moment. "Yes, that has to be right." But what does that suggest? Does magic have just a semblance of...? Or is it that confidence affects one's own abilities? That's certainly true in muggle sports, from what I've seen. It must be that.

Hermione stops my thoughts short. "It's late tonight though. I think it's best we get to sleep for now."

We nod in agreement, even me, though Neville didn't look as ready. It's too late for me to go down to the room. So we split, the three of us going to the boy's dormitory, and Hermione going to the girl's.

I sit on my bed doing the same meditation I do every night. Neville on his bed doing the same. His is supposed to help with control. To be honest I'm not entirely sure how mine is supposed to help. Quirrel even said that I likely can't increase the magic I retain.

After an hour, I move to a lying position and allow sleep to take me.

* * *

I open the door to the room, three followers behind me. Ron, Hermione, and Neville decided to come with me this time. They all hope that I can finally do what needs to be done. Neville has been here before of course, but Ron and Hermione haven't seen it before. Although when Neville saw it, it looked like a normal classroom. With my moving stuff around, it looks like a completely different sort of room.

"It's been painted." Hermione notices.

"Some time ago I came up with a spell to recolor the walls. It's not painted but rather covered in magic. It's actually similar to the balls of light that I've conjured before." I actually didn't expect it to last. Somehow the walls have remained this way since then.

"It's all black." Ron says. "You call that painted?"

I shrug. "I like it this way. It feels like a different place, not even part of the castle." I don't mention that the emptiness of the black somehow reminds me of what I failed to see in the mirror.

"You even did the floor and ceiling." Neville says.

"Well, let's get started." I say as I motion to some previously unused chairs sitting along the the left wall.

I walk to the back of the room, to the corner where the desks sit piled up, the spot where I always stand. It's a bit embarrassing to be honest, doing this in front of three other people. I draw my wand and begin to lose awareness, focusing only on my magic.

I think about the patronus charm, though never having seen it personally. I focus on the actions of the charm, the intent. Visualizing it in my mind, I can see how it probably looks. There's the main branch, happy feelings flow through and get pushed out to the Dementors. I can see the part where it directs the feelings, and I can see how it also allows messages to be delivered. So Hermione was right.

I move that thought aside, but still keep it present. Now I visualize the section of the spell where everything is put into a patronus and projected at the Dementors. Of course none of this actually exists. Of course not. But visualizing it will no doubt help me control it. It is with not just intent, but with control that I reshape this section of the charm into a separate spell.

I pull my magic up through my arm with the intent to send a message, and the control from knowing visualizing how it's done. Pushing it through my wand, I can feel the spell forming. I finish the process and cast... "Nothing."

"You couldn't do it, Harry?" Ron asks. I shake my head.

Hermione objects. "But I saw the spell at the tip of your wand. You were just about to cast it."

"I don't have the power. I have too little magic to cast the spell, but I'm pretty sure I could have done it." Do I really have that little magic?

Ron looks relieved for a second and says. "Can't you get more or something? Didn't you mention Professor Quirrel saying you could absorb it somehow?"

"By taking the magic from another object directly." Neville replies. "There are no magical objects around here."

"But..." Hermione begins. "No, that's wrong. There are magical sources right in this very room. Three of them to be exact."

I shake my head. "Hermione that's-"

"Perfect!" Neville exclaims.

I begin to protest saying that it won't work while Ron asks what we're even talking about. Hermione interrupts both of us however. "It's perfect Harry. What's the worst you're going to do? Drain all of our magic? Even if you did, we would simply have to rest for a few days. There's practically no downsides."

By now Ron is catching on. "Are you two saying... he can drain our magic?"

I nod my head. "It may be possible."

"Well what are you waiting for mate? We have a message to send."

Seeing no point in protesting further, I give in. We might as well try. I hold my hand out for the other three to grasp, and they do. Closing my eyes and losing awareness, I can feel their magic now, like I did with Neville that day in Transfiguration. This time I go deeper, farther than just getting an idea of their magic. I follow the path down and connect with it directly.

It's so much more than my own. Even just one of them dwarfs my meager amount of magic. It's amazing, and I have access to three of these... I being to pull on all three of them, drawing them into my core. Almost instantly I can feel an amazing rush. It's like I just got thrown under a cold waterfall, or I'm falling through the sky without a parachute.

Quicker than ever before, I raise my wand and bring back the spell I tried previously. Instantly it's bursting through my wand with more power than I've ever used before. A blinding white light fills the black room, and though I can't see I know there is a corporeal animal in front of me.

I realize upon seeing this that the reason I didn't have the power to cast the spell before was because I simply messed up. There are still parts of the patronus within this new spell, and the cost remained the same. I chuckle for a second when I realize I could have done this so long ago, without even making a new spell.

This doesn't last long however as I quickly add the message I want to send and who to send it to. _Susan Bones is missing. She has been gone since before New Years. _That is all I need to say. Amelia Bones will undoubtedly rush to the school as soon as she gets this. She can figure that rest out on her own, I don't intend to waste all of this power.

As the light leaves the room through the window I look over to my three friends. They're lying on the ground, all unconscious but still within my hand. I didn't even realize they were pulling me down. They feel empty of magic, completely drained. I have the equivalent of three eleven year old magical cores inside of my. I quickly snap out of the daze from this realization and cast mobilicorpus on all three at once. I rush to the hospital wing and it doesn't take me long to get there.

"Mr. Potter what – oh my."

"Magical exhaustion, Madam Pomfrey." I say before she flips.

"Quickly now, into the beds." She directs me to three beds along the wall and I lay Ron, Neville, then Hermione down. "What in the world were you four doing?" She asks.

"Just having a bit of fun. Mock duels and trying some more powerful spells" I lie with a sheepish grin.

After she finishes checking them out she looks at me for a moment. Possibly wondering why I of all people are not also unconscious. Luckily for me she doesn't check my magic levels. I imagine right now I might light up like a super nova. Hmm, I wonder where I read about super novas at.

"Very well." She says. "Their physical strength will be back to normal within the hour, about when they wake up I'd say. Magical exhaustion takes a toll on the body, but once they get a bit back in them it's all good. They'll have to keep from using much magic for a few days though."

"I see." I say, looking for something else to fill the space with. "Thank you. We'll be sure to be more careful next time. Wouldn't want this happening again." I try to continue looking sorry, and I really am, it's just hard to keep this grin off my face. It's _not_ hard for me to guess why it's there in the first place.

I stay in the hospital wing for the next hour waiting, playing with balls of colored magic. Sometimes I toss the balls against the wall in front of me and they splash like paint and make a motley colored wall. I draw pictures with thin, beam like colored threads of magic. After having Madam Pomfrey come out to check on us and seeing my mess, I clean it up and stop playing around with paint.

At this point I get the idea to do something a bit more practical. So I begin weaving new threads of magic, colored for different sections and purposed. I slowly create the structure of the patronus charm as I visualized it in my mind. I then create the other spell out of thread and I can clearly see the problems I made. I can see the remnants of the patronus charm, and why it still used a patronus animal, why it still took the same amount of magic.

"That looks amazing." I hear Hermione say beside me. Breaking me out of my focus. "What is it?"

I float them over to her and allow a closer look. "It's the patronus charm, and the spell that I cast. That's what they look like when I visualize them. I'm sure if someone else were to do it, they'd look different. But that's what I saw." I then point to different parts and explain what they represent to me and the spell.

"Brilliant, mate." I hear Ron saw.

"Yeah." Neville agrees. "So it went well then?"

I nod my head, "I sent the message." But then pause. "But I ended up completely draining you three." I say as I drop my gaze.

"We're fine Harry." Neville reasures me. "What's important is that you got the message out. The aurors may be here as soon as tomorrow." The other two nod their heads

"Madam Pomfrey said your physical strength should be back by now. But you should keep from casting too many spells for a few days."

"We have Quirrel tonight." Neville reminds me. "It's good that we can go." I shake my head and tell him that he probably shouldn't, be he proceeds to stand up and walk around without a problem. "You said we had our physical strength back. So that's what I'll stick with for today."

After talking for a few minutes more about what we plan on doing now, we leave the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione head back towards the common room but Neville and I go for the DADA room. On the way, Neville asks me to show him what I was showing Hermione. So while we walk I reconstruct the spells with threads of magic and explain what I saw them as and how they worked. It didn't take long for us to reach Quirrel's room.

"Come in," We hear Quirrel say.

"You two are late." He says simply.

We then explain what happened in the room and about how I accidentally caused everyone to become magically exhausted. "Very interesting." I then begin showing, for the third time, the spell structures. This time however, I am stopped before I really get far.

"Potter." I hear a voice hiss from the doorway.

We turn around to look at the interruption and Quirrel immediately recognizes who it is, though neither me or Neville know this person.

"Terry Boot." Quirrel says.

"But you're supposed to be missing." Neville exclaims.

Terry scowls for a moment before giving a wide smile, with a red glint in his eyes.

"Would you like to play a game Potter?" He asks with a hiss.


	9. Hindsight won't always mean change

"Would you like to play a game, potter?" Boot hisses. "Oh who am I kidding? You'll play whether you like it or not."

"How did you get here?" Neville asks, still not entirely away that something is wrong.

As Quirrel stops Neville from getting closer, I reply to Boot. "What are you talking about?"

Terry Boot smirks from ear to ear and says. "A game. Isn't that what I said? No matter, think of it as a coin toss, a simple game really. Only with this toss you choose which side lands, and which side you want."

Before even allowing me to reply, he continues. "So, on one side of the coin you have little old me playing ring around the philosopher's stone with an audience of one. A young Susan Bones I believe." I hear Neville let out a gasp to my right. "On the other side of the coin, you have young and naive me, playing drain the mudblood and blood-traitor to death and gain a body."

"What the hell is this?" I ask, already knowing the answer though. It's a game just as he said. This person, whoever is controlling Terry Boot is the kidnapper, and bloody crazy. "Who the are you?"

"A bit slow on the draw, Potter. I am-"

"It's you!" Neville yells. "You're the one that took Susan. You're the bastard that sent me her hair as a Christmas present!" Merlin, he is crazy.

Boot lets out sharp bark then sneers at Neville. "Right in one. **I am Lord **_**VOLDEMORT!**_"

Quirrel steps forward and speaks. "We want no games. It would be nice if you could just AK yourself and tell us where to find the kids." He spits.

Voldemort stares Quirrel down for a moment. "I was going to choose you. I planned to possess you, and it would have been far stronger than the host I currently have sitting back at the stone. Lucky for you I was too weak. After what Po-"

"You would always be too weak." Quirrel interrupts him.

Voldemort draws his wand and casts the crucio curse on Quirrel before any of us get the chance to react. "Shut up! I do not like being annoyed." He says, still holding the crucio. Ignoring Neville's pleas. "You have one choice. Rescue Susan Bones and retrieve the stone while stopping me from getting a body back. Or rescue your two friends, and stop me from getting a body back. " But that...

"How?" I ask.

He smiles and releases Quirrel from the crucio. "Yes, Potter. Even you can realize what that means. Either way I'll -"

"Susan Bones." Neville says.

Voldemort grins again, almost wider than humanly possible. "Very well." He says, before letting off a laughing shriek. Terry's body soon collapses to the ground.

"Neville, you idiot." Quirrel croaks as we rush over to help him off the ground. "He didn't even tell us the location. Do you wonder why? I bloody well know exactly where the stone is." He says harshly but quietly.

"We've lost Ron and Hermione." I mutter. "That was the game. It wasn't choosing which one, it was choosing the right one."

Neville pales and drops to his knees as he realizes what he's done. "No, it was a mistake. We have to wake him back up and make him tell us." He says frantically, rushing to Boot.

"It's no use. Voldemort has left that body." Quirrel says. But even I am desperate now.

I run over to the unconscious Terry in the hopes that I can do something, anything. So what if Voldemort left. Boot has to have the memories still. They're in there somewhere. I lift him into a sitting position and try to wake him up. Neville and I try everything we can think of but nothing works. I then get the idea to try with magic. I don't know how, but I know that I can do it. I can wake Terry Boot up with magic and find out where Hermione and Ron are.

I grab his hand and allow my awareness to fade quickly. Finding his magic core, I channel it through him. I use Boot's magic to forcefully wake him up, and miraculously it works. Boot begins to wake up, dazed and unaware as I'm shaking him and shouting. I remain ignorant to Quirrel telling me that he doesn't know, to Neville who has stopped and is just watching intently. I know only Boot's fearful and dazed eyes as I stare into them and demand what he doesn't even know.

"Tell me where they are!" I shout over and over to nothing. He just sits here, staring. Then I feel it, I feel myself sink into him and his mind as it shatters. It's been shattered hasn't it? I wonder to myself. Terry Boot hasn't existed in a long time. I leave that thought behind though as I ravage his memories. I see the torture, feel the pain, and continue right past it until I hit my target.

There's a girl's washroom, it's dark and looks unused. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom? A sink with twin snakes carved into it. The sink opens leads down into darkness. I think about the torture that Ron and Hermione must have gone through already. Could they be broken like Boot is? I quickly rationalize the most irrational way ever. Quirrel is a powerful wizard, more than enough to fight Voldemort if he's just possessing somebody. Neville is determined and is going to go after Susan.

I stand up and turn around, facing the silence. "I know where they are."

Neville jumps up and grabs my shoulders. "Harry, you have to save them. You have to.." It looks like Neville already know what's going to happen. Why me though? Why is it up to us to do this?

Quirrel asks me if I can lead him to them. "No time." I say as I shake my head. "You two can save Susan, you can get the stone, whatever it is, and defeat Voldemort. He doesn't even have a real body yet. Apparently this Voldemort with Ron and Hermione is weak, he's young and doesn't have a body either. I'll go, I have to." He wants to deny it, to make a better decision. He knows there aren't any though. It's up to us. Bollocks.

I reach over and grab Neville's hand. I connect with his magic instantly as I'm still in a focused rush from Boot. Using my currently 3 x 11 year old magical core, and control, I force him asleep. "He's not going to like that." I say. As Quirrel looks at me questioningly I add, "We both know he's no match for Voldemort. You have to get in there and get Susan out before you even begin to fight."

He nods. "What about you Harry?" He asks.

I look at him sharply. "Quirinus," I say for the first time. "I have the amount of magic of three eleven year olds, and the control to really use it. Plus I have a plan, if I can just get close..."

"Very well." He says simply. He nods and walks over to me, trying to look fine after the crucio. I can tell he's still affected, but he has to be fine enough for now. "Don't die, Harry. The world needs you. I must say, I've enjoyed training you two. Hope it's enough." He says deadpan.

I say nothing as I turn around and sprint out the door. I don't look back, but I don't doubt that I would see the billowing robes of Quirinus Quirrel.

* * *

I throw open the door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The large white sink sits in front of the doorway and I rush over to it. I recall where the snake carving is and move to it, knowing what to do without having done it before. "_Open._" I hiss.

Slowly, the sink spreads apart to reveal the same darkness that ended the memories from Boot. I wonder for a moment, how I'm supposed to get down or up. This is obviously the entrance though, so I wager there's a safe landing at the bottom at least. Just as I'm about to cast myself into the abyss, I come upon an idea and toss balls of white light into the darkness, illuminating a gradual slope.

I jump easily with my previous hesitation gone. My ride flickers as balls of different colors rapidly fly by. The pipe begins to level and soon after shoots me out into a dark and cavernous room. I continue moving forward as I add light to the place. I must be close to the lake by now. I find a door with snakes carved out of it and walk up, hissing in parseltongue. "_Open."_

The door slides into the wall and reveals a large room covered in shadows and darkness. Upon walking into the room, torches along pillars lining the walls light up. I spot Ron and Hermione on the floor beneath a giant statue of what I can only imagine is Salazar Slytherin. More importantly though, is the dark haired teen looming over them.

"Tom Riddle." He says as I draw closer. The name sounds familiar, but this is not the moment to be wondering why. At my apparent look of confusion he adds. "Voldemort."

My scowl deepens as I talk. "So this is what he looks like. Dark lord, murderer, kidnapper, torturer, psychopath." I stop walking within ten feet of him.

He frowns and turns around to gaze upon the statue as he speaks. "Not quite. That would be the old me after many... dark rituals, and years I might add. I can't say I approve of myself to be honest. I seem to like playing games, machinations, but not just anything as innocent as that. That lock of hair for example, it was unneeded and simply caused pain for no reason. I thought I would turn out better than that." Voldemort before he's gone crazy?

"What are you?" I ask. "You're obviously not the Voldemort that this world is used to. You're not the one that's been doing all of this then, yet you are him. He said you are his younger self."

Turning back around, he answers my question. "Indeed, that is correct. If you must know, I am a fragment, a part of my soul before I ravaged it. Had I known what it would do to me, well... I probably would have done it anyway. Immortality is a tough reward to beat." He finishes with a half grin.

"Immortality." I mutter. So that's how he's done it. The killing curse is suppose to kill yet he lived. Then again I did too.

"So it seems you have chosen this, Potter. The correct choice as well. With the lack of Longbottom, I assume he went with Quirrel to get the stone and save Bones..." He frowns oddly again. "Very well, I am surprised that you haven't rushed to your friends' sides yet."

I glance past Riddle to Hermione and Ron. "They aren't currently being harmed." I say simply. "You, you're the one that killed my parents. You tried to kill me too."

"Yes," He replies. "I did didn't it? I never did get around to telling myself why that is. I did say something, it sounded crazy at the time but looking at you now it may just be possible." He says mysteriously. "I wonder if it would still be you, if I hadn't gone after you that night..."

"What are you talking about?" I ask sharply.

"It is not important now, Potter. Not to you anymore, you will die here and now."

"Why kill me?" I take a a look around in fear of the supposed monster. It's nowhere in sight. "I take it you're going to somehow use Ron and Hermione to get yourself a body back. Let's assume Voldemort get's his body back too, you'll never live. You and him are different aren't you?" I ask hopefully. "You will never win."

He sneers at me. The first real facial expression he's shown other than frowning. "I want immortality, life, just as much as him. He will get his body back and I will get mine. We will work together in our endeavors to rid the wizarding world of mudblood."

I protest. "He'll never really do that. You know-"

"Shut up Potter." He barks in annoyance

"He's crazy." I say

"And it's time for you to die." Riddle replies with a hiss, then speaks in parseltongue. "_Kill him._"

The instant Riddle finishes speaking, a sound comes from above. I look up quickly to see a giant snake descend from the shadows and encircle me. Bloody hell that's huge. The snake turns it's head around and in a swift movement brings his face within a foot or two of my own. Bright yellow eyes meet emerald green and for a moment all is silent. I can feel in the back of my mind, a sort of power, but I am in quite a position at the moment and certainly not one to be studying.

As I hear a gasp, I break out of a trance, along with the snake. "Very well Potter. There is more than one way for a basilisk to kill." Riddle says. So this is a basilisk then? They're a bit scarier in person. As I dodge a lunge and hop over the basilisk wall surrounding me, I wonder why that stare didn't kill me. But again, I am in no position to really be doing such right now. I roll out of the way of another strike that just barely misses me but happened to smash a pillar.

I cast a quick spell to levitate Ron and Hermione out of the chamber and in to relative safety. A small book Hermione seemed to be carrying falls out of her robes as I do. As the two float out of the doorway I opened up previously, the basilisk swipes at my with it's tail end and unfortunately manages to send me flying into the wall to my right.

I pick myself up as it lunges again, but rather than rolling I expend some magic and cast a strong physical barrier. The shield shatters from the impact but manages to stop the attack. I begin sprinting around pillars now, zigzagging just to keep from getting swallowed whole, and to possibly tie up the basilisk as well but... priorities. As the snake wraps around the pillars and begins to slow down, I gain in bravery.

Running down the center now, I spin around to make my stand. The basilisk is coming straight for me. I raise my wand and pool my magic to cast an incendio. The basilisk is engulfed in flames twenty feet wide and tall. It emerges a second later however, seemingly unharmed. I'm thrown backwards as it's head hits me directly in my chest. I fall in to three foot deep water at the base of the statue, next to Hermione's book.

As I pick myself up I spin around to find that I'm again surrounded by the large snake on all sides. As it prepares to strike the deciding blow, I cast multiple overpowered reducto curses around me, causing tens of gallons of water to splash into the air and onto us both. I cast another spell to rapidly lower the temperature and freeze all the water, also nearly encasing the basilisk in a solid foot of ice. My robes harden and my skin begins to freeze however.

I sprint over to the end opposite it's head and jump outside of the circle of death. The ice does not last long and the basilisk breaks free with a jerk, causing chunks to soar through the air. Several smaller pieces shoot into my arms and legs. Luckily nothing large hits me, and I'm not hit somewhere more vital. My movement is still becoming hindered though.

Not hindered actually, screwed is more like it. My right leg was stabbed and the tendon connecting my knee to my shin has been... removed. If I can't move them I'm going to have to do something particularly amazing.

Time slows as I recall the piercing spell I used against the troll, and later used in practices against Quirrel. I don't have Neville here to help me so I'll have to combine it. I visualize the spell and set it aside. The incendio spell is then added and I connect it with the other, having the incendio work second. Breaking out of my trance, I find the basilisk almost within striking range. I cast the improved incendio at the last moment.

It's been injured, but I can tell it isn't bad enough. The basilisk is charred around it's face and has coiled back in surprise, but it's not about to give up. That took nearly an entire core from me. It costs far more than a normal incendio or a piercing spell. "Damn..." I croak.

An ear piercing shriek echos off the walls as the now blackened snake lunges in what is presumably anger. I place another barrier and it breaks through it easily, sending me skidding along the floor towards the chamber door. All or nothing, I have to put all of my power into wringing this thing's bloody neck.

I pour all of my magic into a fire whip. I've never done this spell before though, so I'm not entirely certain how to use it. It has however been imbued with some top of the line piercing magic. It's surprisingly not very draining. Maybe I can actually fight with this thing.

The snake approaches me and I twirl around the whip cautiously. It begins to slither back and forth, looking for an opening. After my little burst of flames it has gotten a bit weary with fire. As it gets closer I snap the whip near it's face and the basilisk retreats. We follow this routine for a few minutes, before it gets impatient.

The basilisk strikes at me but I manage to wrap the whip around it's neck just in time. It lets out another loud hiss. I do too however, and I drop to my knees from exhaustion. My whip is already gone. Not draining at all I thought... That was everything I had in a bloody instant. I guess it's nothing then, no all this time.

Seeing that I'm spent, it slowly slithers around me and starts to constrict. As I'm slowly squeezed I begin to feel my life fading. My consciousness is giving way to sleep. There's something in the back of my brain though, an idea maybe, and I hold on to it. I flash back to the troll encounter and how I felt when I was trying to get through his shell of protective magic. Similar to the magic in this basilisk that's constricting me right now.

My eyes snap back open and I pull a hand out and slam it down into the snake around me. I get a feel for it's ambient magic and then rip it out. I'm not easy either, no I imagine this might actually be painful even. I twist and pull at the magic and it almost feels like it's cutting even me as I do this. It's nothing like the time with the patronus. This magic doesn't want to be taken. It's not a lot, not as much as a grown adult wizard. The basilisk is a legendary magical beast though, so it's no laughing magic.

It pauses and begins to writhe, loosening in the process. I pull my wand up and begin twirling more flames around me, like a ballerina with ribbons. Because the basilisk doesn't have anything protecting it, I don't have to waste magic. It rushes away from me, faster than I've ever seen it go. I revel in victory, but it does not last long. The snake twists around as it leaves my body completely and flings it's tail at me again, throwing me back to the water where I just came from.

I land on something hard, something that doesn't fit here. I reach under me to feel my back and see what I landed on and touch a hard, leathery surface. Hermione's book must be right here. I do remember seeing it fall around here.

As I begin to pull it out from under me, I grow dizzy. The world darkens around me familiarly. I have trouble keeping my eyes open, but I know that I'm in danger at this very moment. I can hear someone shouting, Riddle maybe, but I can't tell why. I'm losing my grip and I'll probably die here. Just before my eyes close for good I see the large yellow balls with slits in them. The basilisk's open mouth is descending just as quickly as my mind.

With the last drops of awareness, I feel four venomous fangs puncture my left arm. I could've sworn he was going for my stomach.

* * *

Darkness, that's all there is around me. So much darkness, yet I can see my hand clearly in front of me. I'm standing, but on nothing, but standing nonetheless. Walking not forward, not up or down, but walking. I'm still wholly unaware, my memories are locked inside the thing called consciousness. My sense of self not present, yet I'm still me. It's like a dream, a very lucid dream but yet not lucid enough. I'm me but I don't know I'm me, and I don't know that either.

I spin around to a sound I thought I heard and see a lone door sitting in the darkness. The door is white, with a white background, radiating a white floor for me to use as ground placement due to it's stark contrast to the black around me. My memories flash back from the last time I was here and I break through the barrier of lucidity. Damn, I think I was bitten... I won't live from basilisk venom.

It was after I touched one of the trophies. There was... Tom Riddle right? I touched his trophy and then this happened. I fainted and after that, though I didn't remember anything from the time I was here, I felt different. It felt like I suddenly knew just a bit more than I did before, but enough to make such a difference.

The door opens just a crack and I feel a pull. I want to go in there and see what's on the other side. I begin to walk towards it but am stopped by a figure cloaked in white, with just a thin black outline. He appears out of nowhere, into nowhere. He raises his right hand out sideways and slams the door shut behind him, staring straight at me the entire time. The black eyes contrast his white body.

I stare back but suddenly my grip on awareness is loosening. I try to break eye contact, not knowing how but simply knowing that I should. It's pointless though, my eyes are locked to his and it's as if I haven't got the willpower to move them. I begin to fall, the door descends into darkness, yet the two of us are locked together, falling together.

The figure starts growing taller, and oddly greyer. The white body with a black outline is shaded in with solid black, fading into the darkness around me. His eyes lighten though, from black to a dark red, then lighter to a blood red. All that is left of this being is two red eyes floating in the darkness.

Those red eyes begin to expand and swirl out. They cover this place like blood tainting water, turning everything a deep red. I swirl around as if swimming in the water now, not falling or standing. Not locked to those eyes that exist no longer.

Then it snaps like a light being switched off. A twig in the night forest, causing all the animals to pause in alarm. In that snap of a second, I tear open my eyes. I am disoriented because they were already open, yet they open again. There is still a tinge of red on the very outline of my vision, as if the place I was in before was the lids of me eyes. Within my eyes, maybe. My blood red eyes.

* * *

"Quirinus Quirrel, you came alone. You're a fool." A voice spits. "Where has the idiot Potter gone? I see Longbottom is not here as well. Such disappointments, they mean to save their friends but are too cowardly to appear before me." Where am I? It feels as though I'm the one speaking, yet I'm not.

"Don't get full of yourself, _Voldemort_." Quirrel says from the doorway leading in to this circular room. Voldemort, that's what he called me. Am I seeing through his eyes? I don't have time to contemplate this however.

I grin and reply. "That's the only thing I'd want to be full of. Ah yes, miss Bones. I suppose since at least _you_ did come, she may escape." I raise my bony hand and wand and fling Susan Bones across the room to Quirrel. He swiftly wakes her up and... imperio's her, telling her to get to the infirmary. My grin widens and I let out a bark. "A good idea, I must say. She wouldn't have made it back on her own."

"You shouldn't have come back." Quirrel says calmly. "Harry will kill you and I suspect Neville will be right beside him." Me and Neville? Why would _we _kill Voldemort? "I don't think it was ever just one of them. They're both part of it."

I snarl and my eyes widen in fury. "Potter will be dead. He probably is by now, bitten by the basilisk maybe. Or possibly killed deftly with a single glance. Your messiah is dinner!" I roar the last sentence.

Quirrel looks shocked, almost frightened maybe. He mouths the word _basilisk_. Replacing his calm exterior he says, "Harry has power you know not. He has talent that no one has ever reached before. He also currently has more magic than three first years." He's wrong though and I know it. I'm dead right now I'd wager. Looking through the eyes of Voldemort it seems like, as a ghost. I was bitten by the basilisk, there's no way out of that.

"More magic than three first years indeed." I say, subtly changing the conversation away from myself. "It was a nuisance, that patronus. The old coot had the school blocked off from communicating news of the Bones girl. I had enough kids to do what I need, so I had intended on escaping after the year ends, in this body of a squib."

Quirrel frowns. "Yes, I see you chose to possess the caretaker. Filch was it? I'm surprised you can use magic in there."

I scowl and bark out, "That is none of your concern! Because Potter found a way to send a message out I knew I had to leave now. I decided to use his draining of the other two children to take a bit of revenge on the way. It's all his fault that his friends were kidnapped. His fault that he's dead. His fault that you're dead. If only he knew." I finish with a twisted smile.

So I did this? Quirrel is going to live though, he has to, and everyone will be saved. Except for me of course... but I at least helped get Susan back. Neville will be happy. I put Ron and Hermione in danger but if I hadn't then we probably wouldn't have found Susan or Terry.

"He will not know." Quirrel says. But I already do. "And I am not dead."

"Did I forget that part?" I ask in mock curiousness. "Give me just a moment then and I can fix that little mistake." I raise my wand with a flash of green that is dodged by Quirrel. "You will put up a fight won't you? I was a bit worried that Potter wouldn't be any entertainment."

Quirrel retaliates by casting a similar green spell which I block by raising the ground in front of me. I laugh in surprise and excitement while banishing the stone at Quirrel. He blows it up with a reducto before it reaches him. Debris flies at both of us. Through the cloud of dust I blindly cast crucio's until one connects.

"You are weak, Quirrel." I hiss to the man on his knees at my feet. "It took less than a minute to get you within my grasp. Pathetic."

"And you are cowardly, _Voldemort._" Quirrel forces out through the pain. "Hiding behind some dust and throwing dozens of crucios."

I glare in fury and move to kick him while holding the crucio. Quirrel grabs my left foot and transifigures the other one, encasing it in stone. He then uses a lacero to sever both my right arm, holding my wand, and my left leg. The crucio breaks and Quirrel stands up and locks eyes with me. "You are the weak one." He says.

I'm stunned, at the sudden loss of two limbs. The turning of the table. Then I grin crazily and reach into my pocket with my left hand. I withdraw a red crystal that fits perfectly in my hand. Quirrel pales when he sees what I have. "Truly, I _am _weak in this state. The way I am now, after what happened back then. But with the stone and a new body I can be far more powerful than I ever was. The only problem with that is I need to find a new vessel. You wouldn't happen to know where I can get one would you?"

We lock eyes and time seems to stretch. Seconds, minutes maybe, or even an hour, pass. After an eternity of waiting, a feeling passes over me. My vision clouds a bit and I find myself flying up, over top of our bodies. I then descend into Quirrel and invade his own.

I can feel it, another mind. I can also notice the mind of Voldemort as well as Quirrel now. Two souls are inside Quirrel's body right now, and I'm just watching from the front row. I watch and feel two people battle for one body. Blood red against a pale blue. There is pain and emotion, instinct. Everything in this body is running wild and I can feel it through Voldemort.

After another eternity passes I stand up. I look down at my body and the new features I have, feeling my hair and face. I walk over to the slump on the floor that was once Filch and I pick up the red stone, the Sorcerer's stone. I begin laughing crazily, loudly. Sound echos and booms off the walls.

"I have the stone, I have a nice body, I have a subordinate. Yes, I can go get Riddle and we will walk right out of the main door, the main gate even, without worry."


	10. A black owl

The bond with the basilisk isn't going to be some cliché bond you've seen in other fanfiction. In fact it isn't really a bond as most of you know them. It offers Harry immunity to the basilisk's venom and possibly one or two other small things. There won't be any 'Harry becomes the guardian of Hogwarts'. The basilisk is simply putting Harry into the position that Salazar was once in, a protector of Hogwarts. In return for saving his life, Harry has been forced a responsiblity simply by the morals/decisions of the basilisk. And really, we all know he's going to be the one saving Hogwarts anyway. Unless of course he actually fails...

* * *

I wake to a nudge in my right shoulder. The basilisk I was just fighting is at my side, inches from my face. I stagger back and use the wall behind me for support to stand. My left arm has four rather large puncture marks in it where an idiot could see I've been injured. The venom... "_Planning to watch me die, is that it?"_ I tear my eyes away from the fatal wound and lock them with the snake's.

"_I saved_ _you, fool. I care not for watching prey die slowly anyway. I bonded with you and you became immune to my particular venom." _What?

"_What? You tried to kill me."_

"_Idiot master. I am the protector of Hogwarts, just as my previous master chose. Riddle and the crazy one were controlling me. As soon as you destroyed the spirit I averted my strike." _You call this averted? I think as I look down at my arm. _"I was too close by then. As per the wishes of my master, I did my best to save your life. If it wasn't for your eligibility you would have died, unable to bond."_

Bond. _"What does that even mean then? And where are Ron and Hermione?" _I ask as my eyes begin sweeping the room I find myself in. _"And where are we?"_

"_Your friends are over there." _It says while pointing its behind the large beast. _"I dragged you three down here while you were unmoving."_

I walk along the stone floor, behind the basilisk and in front of a couch sitting near the center of the room. Ron and Hermione lay on the floor, along with... Draco Malfoy I think. I try to rush over to them but end up staggering and falling into the couch on my right. _"What is he doing here? And don't forget you still owe me another explanation." _I say from my new resting place.

"_The boy was with your friends when the crazy one brought them. Riddle chose to save him and so he's down here." _I look at the snake expectantly. _"Your bonding simply means that should you be able, you are responsible for protecting this place."_

"_Shouldn't be hard. No one else really knows this place exists, or how to get here."_

"_Not the chamber you fool. The school."_

"_Oh, is that it?" _I ask calmly. _"That will be easy. It's not like I'm eleven bloody years old or anything." _ I begin to heat up. _"What if I don't want to? What will happen then? There are many far more capable professors here. Dumbledore is strong, though truthfully he was useless in this current matter. The others are strong too." _

"_I can not stop you from leaving Hogwarts like my last master did." _It says while slithering uncomfortably close. _"There are indeed other protectors of this school, but should something happen while you are here and capable of stopping it, you will. I will not have a useless master."_

"_So you'll just leave me or something? I don't particularly care."_

"_Only one thing can severe a magical bond you fool."_

I don't have to be entirely lucid or unbitten to understand his meaning as we lock eyes again. _"So then what is this bond, some excuse for you to hold me responsible for the school? That's it?" _Unmoving, unblinking, large yellow eyes. I look over to the three laying on the floor. _"What are we doing down here?"_

"_The crazy one is coming. I do not like him and he would certainly kill all of you if he found you. I brought you down here, underneath the chamber. Riddle found out about this place after he forced me to put the yellow one somewhere safe. The crazy one doesn't know." _

"_Voldemort can't come." _I say with surety. _"Quirrel is going after him." _

The basilisk regards me for a second. _"You are wrong. The approaching darkness can be felt by me, and by the way you fought, you can sense it too. The command of his tongue that has ordered me before can also be felt."_

I reach out with my magic, or what's left of it. He's right I can definitely sense Voldemort. But Quirrel... he died. I remember now. I saw it and felt it, it felt like I did it but I know it was Voldemort. I felt when his soul was crushed from inside. When the life finally drifted away. The memories play back in my mind over and over. "Damnit Quirrel... damnit."

I reach up with my hand to grasp my face, unaware of what I was doing. The pain shoots through my left arm and I feel all of my nerves light on fire, get stabbed then soaked in ice. My heart begins to race as I slip out of the couch. Blood is pumping out faster and faster now and I can feel the cold air of the room stinging the holes inside my arm. Bloody hell, I can feel the inside of my arm.

"_You must get to the infirmary."_

"_No, I'm quite fine really. It just looks bad and all with me stuck on the floor beside three other bodies." _Why the hell am I joking now of all times? I'm almost dead, Quirrel was destroyed, and Voldemort is on his way here. _"I don't think I can walk any longer." _

"_Wake your friends, use my magic if you must. I will carry you four through the pipes. Your friends can help you once we're there."_

"_I don't remember there being a giant pipe in the infirmary that just leads down into darkness."_

"_I will make one." _

I chuckle a bit and reach out my hand to the snake. Its scales are smooth and cool, almost wet. My hand brushes past charred spots and I stop for a moment. Neither of us say anything and I decide to hurry, rather than die down here. As I lose consciousness from the little strain it was to transfer some of his magic into Ron and Hermione, the two stand up and shuffle back in fright of the beast. I didn't think snakes had eyelids. I guess even if they read 'Sign language with basilisks', it wouldn't help much.

* * *

I sit up slowly, my eyes are blurred and my head is pounding. I reach for my glasses and as I slip them on the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore meet mine. "It is good to finally see you up Harry." He says happily, and annoyingly so. I look around the room and notice nobody else is here. "Your friends have already left the wing. Their injuries were not nearly as serious as your own." My arm rests at my side, bandaged and painless thankfully.

My eyes lock onto a rather large hole in the ground, on the other side of the infirmary. "Yes, the large basilisk has indeed made quite a mess hasn't it? It has already left thankfully, back to wherever it came from. Worry not Harry, your friends will keep the secret, as will I."

"I'm sure you will." I interrupt

"Though I must say, all of us are quite curious."

I sigh and reluctantly start by telling him about the patronus message. "I was wondering who came up with the idea to send a message by patronus. It was brilliant, I hadn't thought of it myself." He says. It seems the aurors must be here by now.

I tell Dumbledore about Terry popping in during our time with Quirrel. "I stunned Neville for his safety, I knew he wouldn't be able to fight Voldemort. Even Quirrel died... I don't know what I was thinking when it came to Ron and Hermione. I guess I was just overconfident because of the power."

After going through the short conversation with Riddle, and then the basilisk, – I skipped the part about responsibility, the dream, and then seeing through Voldemort's eyes – I ask him if he knew what Tom meant when he was talking about me.

The twinkle in his eyes drops as does his smile. "People believe they are ready for anything Harry. Then when they get too much they become filled with regret and pain. I am sorry that I'm keeping this secret from you my boy, but believe me when I say you aren't ready. For your greater good, you cannot know yet."

I could yell a hundred different points. I should be angry but I'm just too tired right now. "Your sense of altruism is failing you professor. Look at what you've done already. None of this would have happened if you just let the aurors know. Quirrel is dead, Voldemort is alive and has the bloody sorcerer's stone. You better be damn good at covering this up or the backlash will be ten times worse than if it was just Susan's life in the matter." He made me slip. I shouldn't know that Susan's okay.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, Harry." He almost sounds defeated, and didn't catch my slip.

"And yet you could have done it differently. You could have made a choice that was even at the time, obviously far better."

"I am only human-" He defends.

"And humans are idiots. Believe me, I get it."

After a moment of silence Dumbledore stands from the chair and begins walking away. "I believe your friends are quite anxious to see that you are safe. Madam Pomfrey has already informed me that you're okay to leave." He finishes as he throws the infirmary doors open.

* * *

I sigh as I enter the Great Hall, decked in Gryffindor colors and flags. All four house tables and the staff table go quiet as I become the center of the entire bloody school. I don't know what he told them but it was apparently big. I sit down across from Ron and beside Hermione. "Where's Neville?"

Ron answers. "Sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Susan Bones."

"Oh Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asks

I hold up my unbandaged arm. "I'm fine, see. No fang marks or anything."

She looks horrified. "Fang marks? Harry what happened? We know what Dumbledore said isn't all true, is it?"

"What did he say?" I ask, preparing myself for whatever it could be.

"Quirrel was a parselmouth and actually a dark wizard that went crazy and started kidnapping students. He tried to get the sorcerer's stone but failed. He hid... us, in the Chamber of Secrets with a Basilisk that you ended up killing. And Filch, well, he was kidnapped earlier in the year, we all thought he went missing but his body was found where the stone sued to be. Susan Bones is supposed to have been with us."

"I see." I suppose that works. Dumbledore had no choice but to throw Quirrel into the AK, as they say. "You know Hermione, you ramble a bit."

"What's the truth?" She asks, ignoring my comment.

"That is the truth. You ramble sometimes."

"C'mon mate, you have to tell us."

I look over at Ron and finally nod. "Later, on the train."

Dumbledore steps up to his phoenix podium and begins the end of the year speech. "Gryffindor! Is leading in house points with 480 and as such is set to win the house cup. However, recent matters must be taken into consideration. Twenty points to Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter, for standing up to a great threat solely for their friends."

He quiets for a moment and seems to darken. "Fifty points from Harry Potter, for foolishly going off on his own into what could have quite easily killed him and the students, leaving us entirely clueless. While I do condone great bravery and good-heartedness, I cannot in my right mind congratulate students for making wrong decisions that could get themselves, and other, badly injured or worse. Rather than confronting the problem the way Mr. Potter did, I ask each of you to think about a better way to do it. Informing the staff perhaps."

"With 450 points, Gryffindor falls into second place." Another moment of silence. Dumbledore swishes his wand and changes the colors to blue, flags to that of Ravenclaw. "Ravenclaw wins the House Cup at 460 points!" Cheers erupt from the Ravenclaw table, Hufflepuff is silent and Slytherin is laughing. The Gryffindor table is eerily quiet as well, they're all thinking the same things. The looks from Ron and Hermione convey just as much as well.

What did Harry Potter do to put Dumbledore in such a bad mood?

He wouldn't have done something like this otherwise right?

* * *

"Alright Harry, now tell us what happened." Hermione demands the second our compartment door is closed.

I sit down beside Ron. Hermione is sitting across from me. Neville is still with Susan Bones, and I'm wondering if he's avoiding me because of what he did. It's a possibility that I have to accept and he'll get over it soon enough anyway. So I settle into a comfortable position and begin my short tale.

I tell them everything that I told Dumbledore. I'm not ready to tell anyone about whatever it was that I saw. Or that I was there when Quirrel died. That I even felt myself... I finish with a summary.

"So Voldemort possessed Filch and gets his younger self, stored in a book, to kidnap students and take their life to make new bodies. Voldemort had two students, enough to give a body to Riddle, and to form one for himself using the stone. I destroyed the diary holding Riddle's consciousness I guess... But Voldemort killed Quirrel"

"Wait, Voldemort killed Quirrel? How do you know that Harry?" Hermione asks.

Damn, I slipped again. I was caught up in what happened to the two of them. Then I remembered the conversation with Dumbledore. I slipped there too, and didn't even realize it. What the bloody hell am I doing? I have no choice but to tell these two the whole story for now. And so I do. I tell them what really happened when I touched the diary, what I saw.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry." Hermione says as she jumps up and wraps her arms around me. "You shouldn't have had to see that."

"Are you okay mate?"

"Yeah Ron, thanks. I'm fine"

"So you're the protector of Hogwarts or something?" He asks.

"I don't think that's what I really am. I just think the basilisk chose to hold me responsible or something for saving my life. Kind of like a life debt."

"More importantly." Hermione interrupts us. "Why did you react that way when you touched the trophy, and then the diary?"

"Really, I don't know. And I don't know what Riddle was talking about when it came to me. Or why Voldemort said what he did. There's too much I don't know right now."

"It'll be alright." Ron says. "It sucks that Dumbledore had to go and take points away though."

"Ron, really?" Hermione cuts into him.

I smile lightly and sit back, watching the two 'talk'. Hours pass in the Express, spent many different ways. Sometimes reading, to Hermione's enjoyment. Or spell casting to Ron's. I also spent a bit of time just meditating on a particularly interesting bit of nothingness.

That's when I noticed something a bit different. When I'm meditating it's like I'm concentrating on magic. I can feel all the magic around me similarly to when I'm trying to use it, or analyze it. It was annoying at first because I couldn't actually meditate. I quickly got used to it though and learned to get lost in it, letting it flow around me like water.

We reach the train station and grab our stuff to depart, but are stopped by the mob of students pushing through the corridor and exploding into the station. Deciding it's best if we wait, we sit back down. Ron soon sees his own mother and gets off the train to meet her. Hermione's parents come by ten minutes or so after Ron left. Once Hermione is gone I get up to leave the train, planning to just meet my Aunt or Uncle outside King's Cross.

I slide the door open and turn right towards the exit, but a hand on my arm stops me. "Harry, wait a minute." I hear him say.

I turn around, "Hey Neville." He doesn't look like he's in a very good mood though.

"Don't do that again. You forced me behind, unable to help or do anything. I was ready to save my friend and next thing I know it's the next day and everything's already happened."

"I saved you Neville. I know you wanted to go and help, but I saved your life."

He raises his voice just a bit. "I could have helped."

"You would have died." I correct him. "Quirrel didn't last two minutes, I saw the entire bloody thing. He was no match at all, and you didn't even have any magic in you. I had no other choice, and you know it."

He looks away, still angry, but he knows I was right. "I thought we would do it together."

"Whatever we do Neville, it's together. But that wasn't together, you were going after Voldemort, the dark lord, the man who killed my parents. I was just trying to save Ron and Hermione, there was no immortal barrier in my way."

"Together next time?" He asks.

I really would rather there isn't a next time. Fighting a basilisk is something I don't want to do again. Similar to how I don't want to put my life on the line again, that wasn't particularly fun. But I remember what it said in that room. I'm responsible for protecting Hogwarts, and so there's bound to be something for me to protect it from, isn't there? But I'm responsible not Neville... He won't accept it though if I just go off on my own.

"Next time." I agree.

Neville nods, then walks past me and into the station. I wait a few minutes and follow. As I depart from the Hogwarts Express another hand grabs me from behind. I spin around to see Draco Malfoy this time, looking as annoying as ever. "What do you want Malfoy?" He doesn't look like he's here for _that_ kind of confrontation though.

"I know you went down there for the mudblood and Weasley, but, well, I might have died if it wasn't for you."

I cock my head to the side. "Thanking me? That doesn't seem like you."

"No, I'm acknowledging you. You don't really care if I thank you or not, do you?" Indeed I don't. "You saved my life and I'm not the kind of person to ignore that, even if it you didn't mean to."

"Do you know what life debts are Draco?" His face answers. "I thought your daddy might teach you that. You may be able to act as arrogant and annoying as you want, but you can never touch me now. You are held responsible for my life, forced to save me should it come to that." Kind of like me, isn't it? Saved by the giant guardian snake of Hogwarts. "I'm actually a bit surprised with you actions, but I'd rather somebody else receive your acknowledgement."

"I don't particularly hate you. Though you are incredibly annoying. Just remember from now on that you are indebted to me, always. I don't intend to call on that life debt, but if I must then I will. Peace Draco, that's all I really want, from you anyway. I might be less likely to act on the debt if I forget about you entirely."

I turn around, leaving Draco standing in the doorway on the Express. As I walk through the platform wall and into King's Cross, I wonder if that was really a good idea. Sure Draco is really annoying, but it was at least something happening. Hogwarts could be a bit more boring next year.

"Over here Harry." A familiar voice calls.

I look over to see Uncle Edward standing outside of his car, waving me over. "How have you been?" I ask out of courtesy.

"Good, good. A bit tired though, we got back late last night from Dudley's boxing match."

"Oh? That's interesting." Far more interesting than fighting a large basilisk, I'm sure.

"Yes, what a crowd it was too. He won and everyone went wild. Nearly lost an arm and a leg just trying to get back to his mum."

* * *

We pull in to number four Privet Drive, the house of my Aunt and Uncle. My mother's sister's home. We cross the doorway, the same one I was placed at nearly eleven years ago. I walk past the cupboard under the stairs, my trunk pulled behind me. I drag it up the steps and to the door of my room. The room that I haven't been in since... It feels like a world ago.

I push open the door and find the room exactly as I left it. The first change in nine months is the tossing of my trunk into the corner of the room. As the door swings closed behind me, I fall onto the bed. Merlin, a lot has happened.

Rivalries with an arrogant pureblood. Morality lessons with a headmaster. Study sessions with a magic mirror. The youngest seeker in some unknown amount of time. Magic lessons with... Quirrel. A Voldemort possessed Filch chase scene that leads to a giant three headed dog. Most importantly, I made friends, and that's kind of nice.

I'm brought out of my reflection by a tapping on the window. I open the curtains to see a snowy white owl trying fiercely to get inside. I open the window quickly before the owl cracks the glass, and it flies in and lands on my bed. That's when I finally notice the letter on it's leg and reach out to take it off. The owl lifts it's leg, allowing me to take the letter.

_I purchased this owl for myself to use. Unfortunately she hasn't taken to me as well as I could hope. My fingers have required several bandages in just the past day. I am aware that you lack an owl and I believe every young wizard should have their own._

_So I entrust this one to you in the hopes that you stay connected with your friends over the summer. Friends are truly the most valuable resource to oneself, and one should always try their hardest to never lose them._

_P.S. Should she try to nibble on you a bit, or a lot, just threaten to turn her feathers _black. _It helps for a while. You probably shouldn't actually do it though, just a tip._

Friends indeed. Who would send me an owl? And isn't this just trying to get rid of a problem and using me as an excuse to force her onto someone ese? At least he's right that I can keep in contact with Ron, Hermione, and Neville now.

I reach out my hand again to try my luck with the owl. She lowers her head and allows me to pet the back of her neck. Do owls have necks? I guess she just didn't like whoever sent me her.

"Now what do I name you?"

* * *

This first part, the first year of Hogwarts, was written on a whim mostly. I just started writing one day with a bit of an idea. I plan to make a decent outline of year 2 now, and possibly a rough outline of the rest of the story. I want a solid idea of what I'm doing for the second half of this part and so there may not be a chapter next weekend. There shouldn't be much of a delay past that though.

I do know how it all ends, if anyone is wondering. I'm not writing something completely blind. I also have a pretty good idea of how I want to end the following years.

As always feedback is appreciated. Anything at all, no matter how small or meaningless you may think it is. Tell me what you hate about the chapter, tell me what you love.


	11. Poe

_Hi Harry, it's good to hear that you're doing well after, you know, everything that happened. I don't know what you told your guardians, but I didn't exactly tell my parents everything. I don't think they like me going to Hogwarts very much, and if they find out what happened over the year then they might not let me go any more.  
__Speaking of my parents, I asked them if I could have some friends over from Hogwarts. They said you, Ron, and Neville could visit for a couple days but we're not sure when just yet. Ron did owl me though saying we were all going to The Burrow for your birthday, so it will probably be after that.  
__Have you heard from Neville? He hasn't responded to any of my owls (I used a wizarding post office owl) and I can't help wondering if something is wrong. Maybe he's not doing very well after everything that happened. Of course he could also just be spending some time with Susan. She was kidnapped after all.  
__Anyways, write back when you get the chance_

_ -Hermione_

_P.S. You should really get around to naming your owl, Harry. She's not going to like you very much if you never give her a name. _

Hermione's parents could pull her out of Hogwarts? That would be horrible. I should be able to leave whenever I want to, birthday or not. Now let's see what Ron has to say.

_Hey Harry it's cool that you got such a nice owl. The owl we have can barely fly anymore. I swear it takes ages just for Errol to get a letter sent. Good thing yours waited for me to write a reply. I think she saw Errol and figured he was slow. You said you don't know what to name her yeah? I'm not good with names though so I can't help you there.  
__I talked to my mum and kind of mentioned how you don't get much of a party. She said we could have your birthday party at The Burrow. Hermione's coming as well but I don't know about Neville. Just come over whenever._

_ -Ron_

You could probably tell who wrote which letter just by the way they are. Well I guess I'll be having a birthday party at Ron's then. The Burrow, it'd be nice if somebody told me how to get there. I could floo maybe, but I'd have to find a fireplace to do it from. I'll just have to ask Hermione in my next letter. My birthday isn't for another couple weeks anyway.

* * *

Following Ron's suggestion to use the Knight Bus, and Hermione's instructions of _how _to use the Knight Bus, I check the surrounding houses for anyone that might happen to be standing around outside. After finding that at least no one is watching me from outside their house, I raise my wand arm and wait. I begin to wonder how long this could possibly take. If there's just a single bus transporting an unknown number of wizards across possibly other countries, well, that doesn't sound very convenient. One would think there would be other buses, a more exact system of summoning them, bus routes possibly. No, one bus for all of Europe sounds far more practical. Surprisingly though, the bus happens to show up not even thirty seconds after I called for it, whipping around the corner in an impossible blur. Impossible without magic of course.

"'Ello there, name's Stan Shunpike." A man says as he steps out of the bus and grabs my trunk. considering I'll be at the Weasley's for a while, then at Hermione's, I decided on just going to Diagon Alley and King's Cross with Ron. So I have all of my school stuff with me. "So where are you 'eaded to?"

"Ottery St Catchpole, The Burrow."

"Weasleys isn't that right? You a first year?" Stan asks as I sit down in the first seat.

"Yeah, I'm a first year."

"Right, Ottery St Catchpole it is, you heard 'im Ern."

I look over to see the driver of the bus closing the door as a dislocated and hanging head repeats the address yet again. I wonder what _exactly _the head is. The head of a human that has been removed and yet somehow speaks and lives? A magic beast that I haven't heard about? Some apparently legal form of necromancy, which is magic that doesn't actually even work?

"Don't you worry about 'im. Harmless he is." Stan says.

"What exactly _is _he?"

"Eh, I don't ask. Best not to I suppose. So what did you yer name is?"

I wonder whether I should tell him my real name or use something fake. People don't always react best when they realize who I am. That's to say, they react at all. It can be annoying when people look at you differently, like you're important. Then they want to talk to you, to thank you, to say how great it is that I am Harry Potter. But since I didn't actually choose an alias I don't have much of a choice at the moment. "Harry."

"Harry... Oi, you're Harry Potter aren't you. Look just like 'im." I nod, just as the bus takes off at an alarming speed, throwing my head back and my body following. "Yeah, it's a bit rough for first timers. So you're Harry Potter, just a wee baby when it happened. Can't say I was much older myself then. Don't remember much, hear it was bad though."

I try to recover from the whiplash and get a bit of equilibrium back. I sit up, against the back of the seat now, and place myself to as to reduce any damage from sudden stops. The bus is going so fast that it may very well be there in five minutes. Any shapes or colors outside are just blurs. The windows create and odd effect, it's like being outside of reality, in a wormhole or something. You can't see anything that looks remotely normal, just a bunch of... stuff. I look back over to see Stan calmly reading the newspaper, the only thing I can make out of it is a picture on the back. A man, behind bars from the look of it, trying to get out.

"How is the bus driven if you can't even see where you're going?" I ask

Stan looks at me oddly. "Magic of course. You actually a wizard? Course you couldn't be here otherwise anyway."

Magic, like that just explains it all. And honestly, it kind of does. No one really knows what magic is capable of. But I'm trying to find out aren't I? I don't need to anymore, not like last year – that didn't even help then. But I still want to, I think. To know all the secrets that magic holds. Who wouldn't want that? So I enter light meditation, trying to figure out how this bus works. Mostly, it's a waste. There are probably a hundred different charms from what I can tell. The only thing that I could really figure out in the minute or two I had was that the bus is linked to Ern, the driver, somehow. That would explain the lack of a wand or any controlling device. The main reason for stopping my examination is the sudden stop of the bus, causing me to fly forward and past Stan's right side.

"You think they'd learn." The head comments.

"First timers, give 'em a break." Stan helps me up off the floor. He grabs my luggage and sets it down outside while I stand around trying to right myself. "Well here you are then. Ottery St Catchpole, The Burrow." I thank Stan and then carefully walk off the bus. "Be careful out there Harry, with the Azkaban break out and all." He says as the door swings closed and the bus disappears again.

So that's what the picture was then, a break out at Azkaban. I had read that it's the only wizarding prison for most of Europe. It's supposed to be impossible to break in or out of, yet it was done. Someone that could do that would have to be powerful, smart. They would have to be in touch with their magic, far more than most. The first person to break out of Azkaban, ever, would have to be undoubtedly evil and crazy too. Just as Evil and Crazy as Voldemort is.

I leave my thoughts and turn back to reality, and the sight in front of my eyes. Atop the slight hill, at the end of the road I'm on, is a house that very few would really believe even exists. It has a base, a normal looking home definitely. Then there is another bit, about half the size, that sprouts up like a chimney. From that there is another story up and with the third story it branches out to the side, over the base. From the Full-House-sized third story it goes up a final time, into a circular bit with a normal, round roof. It looks almost like the number five, but without the top horizontal bar. One may wonder how exactly it even holds together. 'Magic, of course.'

The door opens as I'm halfway to the structure. My owl flies out and Ron follows on land. "Harry! How are you mate? Smart owl you got here, she knew exactly when you arrived." I look over at the snowy white owl on my shoulder and reach out with my magic. Really, I shouldn't be surprised to find out that owls are magical creatures. "Hermione isn't here yet. I don't think she's coming until tomorrow."

"Hey Ron, interesting place you have here." I nod towards the house.

He smiles wide. "Yeah you like it? C'mon let me show you the inside. We can go to my room." It seems Ron doesn't quite realize what my statement was about.

So we run, for reasons unknown to me, to the house. The-owl-who-has-not-been-named flies up towards one of the windows, presumably Ron's bedroom window. We enter the house, I can see people in the corner of my vision but we ran past them so quickly that I don't really know who was here at all. From what I could tell, the rooms are decently large, which is to be expected. As we siege the stairs I accidentally bump into who I assume is Ginny Weasley, apologize, and continue on before I lose track of where Ron went. We finally get to his room and I nearly collapse from exhaustion, having had to carry my trunk the whole time.

"Dad tried to get one of those aero bed things set up but he couldn't figure it out. A bed of air sounds pretty cool, sorry mate. Mum said she would get something for you."

An air bed, Ron and I are probably thinking of two completely different things right now. "That's fine." I notice a cage in the corner of the room, by Ron's bed. It's where he kept Scabbers before I think. "Where's Scabbers?"

"Not sure, haven't seen him for a few days. I don't think he's in the house anymore though. I don't know how he got out."

After only a few seconds, we're off to explore the rest of the house. Some time later we find ourselves back on the ground level, introductions done, and in the middle of a heated conversation about who the best Chudley Cannons player is. This is when Ron gives up on the debate and nominates me for Best-Seeker-Ever. "I'm telling you, he's amazing. Right Harry."

Though I'd prefer not to be part of this and luckily for me I don't really have to say anything, since the twins don't waste any time on replies. "Alright Fred, what do you think?"

"I think, George, that we should play that card."  
"It could be dangerous."  
"Oh yes."  
"But it will be fun."  
"Definitely."  
"Alright Ronnie, let's see it then."  
"A seeker vs Seeker match."  
"If Harry is as good as you say he is, there shouldn't be any problem."  
"And we'll be able to see exactly how good he really is."

"What? There aren't any seekers around. And you two are beaters."

"Tsk tsk."  
"Ickle Ronnie doesn't pay attention does he?"  
"I'd say not brother of mine."  
"Ron Ron Ron, there is someone you're forgetting about."  
"Someone a bit more ickle than even you."

All eyes immediately turn to Ginny, who was until now sitting on the same couch as Ron, just observing the conversation. I'm sitting in the armchair by the fire and also observing quite passively. If this were to turn towards me in such a way, just maybe I'd be able to accomplish turning my face to such a red. More likely though, a light shade at best.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She denies.

"Oh Gin, don't pretend like you don't remember."  
"Because we do."  
"We remember you going out every night,"  
"For years now,"  
"And using our brooms to fly around."  
"You're quite good too."  
"Better than Ron no doubt."

Ginny looks angry but doesn't say anything more. Ron just looks shocked, but he quickly gets over that and accepts the twins' deal. "Alright, Harry and Ginny will play a game. Then you'll see." If one were to look, they'd see the slight changes in Ginny. Her anger recedes and in it's place comes something else. It's weak and almost looks like embarrassment, but I'm not really a good judge. One this I know she's definitely thinking though. 'How can we suddenly find ourselves in this situation without even contributing to the conversation?' The answer of course, the twins. They were at Hogwarts and they've seen me play, we're on the same bloody team. Ron seems to have forgotten that entirely and he's letting them play him, which _was _amusing to watch.

* * *

We mount cleansweeps, Ginny gets the newest version and I take the second newest. Ron takes the snitch in to the middle of what seems to be a makeshift Quidditch pitch. He explains that with the trees there is a bit of a height limit, but we should be fine. The Weasleys do of course not want citizens of Ottery St Catchpole to learn there are witches and wizards among them. After a countdown we kick off and begin searching for the snitch. I spot it a few times but with the lighting the way it is now, nearly dusk, it escapes my sight.

Minutes of boring searches later I spot the snitch again, still this time. It also happens to be directly above Ginny's head. The snitch is floating only inches above the fiery red hair. I notice how her hair catches the light and shines so brightly, far brighter than the gold of the snitch. It's a bit messy and some falls into her face, which looks quite determined and energetic, ready to pounce. I catch her eye accidentally, hoping to not alert her that the snitch is right above her. She blushes in embarrassment and a slight smile begins to form. That's when the snitch swoops down in front of her face, which lights up. Eyes wide, she pounces.

Sometimes when I was really little I would try to stretch rubber bands. The one that are too thick and require far more strength than a small child has. I remember trying so much, using my feet, using other objects and pulling with all my strength, just to see how far I could stretch it. Of course I forget one day, one year, maybe two. In the blink of an eye, yet years later, I try again to stretch it. I'm older now, and compared to the small body I had before, much stronger. The rubber band stretches easily, so I pull more, amazed at what I can do now when not so long ago it was pointless for me to try. I pull more, stretching the rubber band farther than I thought I ever could. Then, without realizing I stretched too far, it snaps. I pulled the rubber band past it's limit without ever realizing it, and it snapped.

That is what's going through my mind as I'm flung right into Ginny. Without ever realizing it, – until it's too late of course – I pushed the broom too far. The charms on it seem to have snapped like that rubber band, flinging me faster than the broom could ever go. Flinging me with the excess pressure that I was putting into it. Ginny sees me flying towards her, broomless, but she has no time to do anything other than stare, wide eyed. We know what's coming, both of us, but we can't stop it. I note the place of the snitch, still again and seemingly watching us. As our bodies collide I reach out and grab it for good measure. Might as well win in style.

* * *

Red, all around me. Below, above, on all sides, red. I lift my hand in front of my face and it streaks, ripples, and swirls. Red surrounds me like water, but not. It's thicker almost, like... blood.

My eyes shoot open in a feeling similar to what I've experienced before. Open once, open twice. The familiar haze of red surrounds the very outside of my vision, and as my memories creep in I know exactly where I am; inside the head of Voldemort. Not physically of course, but that hardly makes it better. Voldemort, the man that has an intrinsic connection with insanity – both ways no doubt – is the host of my mind mind right now. No, maybe it would be better if I was somehow physically within Voldemort, seeing through his eyes from within him literally. Because then maybe I could do some damage from in here, maybe I could cause some pain just as he did before. Voldemort is experience in power of the mind as I have seen first hand. Within him, I feel as vulnerable as one could possibly be. My only comfort is the fact that he has yet to notice me. When that changes... I need all the knowledge and power I can get.

"My lord." A stubbly man kneels down in front of us.

"Wormtail, a rat, a traitor, a fool. Ten years is what it takes? Remind me to notify you ahead of time, next time."

"I... I believed your downfall my lord."

"Yes, I did call you a fool did I not? You are lucky Wormtail. This new body of mine hasn't yet conformed to my power you see." Quirrel's body. "Even then, once it does I still have yet to actually own it. I am residing, that is all. Had you come back to me in full power, you would be dead right now. What do you bring that is of use? Or did you just decide now that since your dear old friend is finally free that it's time to start running?"

"I have contacted Lucius, my lord."

"I see, so even rats can learn. Very well, since I cannot yet use the dark mark, you will be my messenger. Bring Lucius here, we will speak."

"Yes my lord." Wormtail raises and is about to leave.

"you will kneel! I did not tell you to leave yet. You will get me a meeting with the dark hand. I must reclaim all of my power."

He visibly pales at this. "Y-yes my lord."

"Now leave and get on with it."

Open thrice. I find myself inside, from the looks of it, Ron's room. I'm lying on Ron's bed actually, and Ron is on the floor with a bunch of comforters beneath him. I get up slowly and creep over to the door, maneuvering around piles of blankets and pillows. The stairs creek a bit as I descend, but it's not loud enough to wake anyone up. I walk over to the pitch, roughly around the spot where I lost consciousness only a hundred feet or so up.

The snap could be felt, by me at least. I put so much pressure on the broom that I guess the charms just broke. The broom was flung forward at an incredible speed that ended up transferring entirely to me. From what I remember there was just a piece of wood left, a stick, used to clean floors. Maybe it was old and worn, maybe the charms were such an old version that they were just too weak for it. That makes me wonder though, though faster brooms are made. If the intention is always the same then what makes them different? Perhaps the broom makers are constantly learning more and more about a few simple spells and so their control and efficiency increases. I sigh. That doesn't really matter now. I believe I owe the Weasleys a new broom.

I walk over to the broomshed and slowly open the old door. The useless broom is located quickly and I also grab the newest. Perhaps, I can do something. Mounting the good broom and deciding not to try to push it, I fly up to the roof. A good view never hurts, does it? After landing, I place the brooms to both my sides and just lie down for a moment, looking up at the stars. My view slides down to the village of Ottery St Catchpole, cast in the light of a full moon.

I allow myself to enter a state of meditation and feel the magic around me. Like on the train and every time since, I can almost see the swirl and flow of magic through my closed eyelids, yet it's felt, not actually seen. I can feel the house below me, imbued from hosting quite a large family of wizards. The wards on this property are far out, but I can tell they're here, I can feel their ebb. The houses in the village are mostly blank, but some be felt floating in a sea of darkness.

My attention turns to the broom at my left, the good one. The first reaction I have is that this will likely take more time than I had initially believed. The charms are not as simple as one would think. No, they are complex and many. For every degree moved, the slightest of a turn, there is another branch in each horizontal and vertical based charm. My previous wonder of how one could improve such a device is immediately answered. There is far more to change and control than I had ever thought.

I spend the next half hour, or possibly the next full hour, just examining the broom. Not because I want to actually replicate the charms, no that would be near impossible for me. I'd have to spend more time on this than I'd like to. I simply enjoyed it, that is all. My thoughts began reappearing though. Thoughts about Voldemort, whoever Wormtail is, what their plan is. Thoughts that no one wants to think. Why am I connected to Voldemort in such a way? That is what I ponder as I lie on the roof of The Burrow, in an area as open as open can be. Yet I feel enclosed, deep within this state of awareness, inside the ball of magic that has formed around me.

A welcome interruption breaks through my shell. A body of magic, not a house, not ambient. My eyes open wearily and my cocoon fades as the physical world appears around me. I roll onto my side so I can view the person that I felt, and I see her. A lone dancing girl in the back garden of a house that I had previously noted radiated a good deal of magic. A person as bright as the moon, contrasting the darkness and shadows of the village. Her skin is pale and her white nightgown that pulls behind her as she dances makes her look even whiter. But her hair is a light yellow. Like the moon, not quite white and not tainted but colored, from the sun. Colored enough that it matters, that the moon is not just pure white, but not so much that it loses itself. Not too much that it loses it's radiance and coolness and roars like fire.

Where Ginny Weasley could compare to the sun, to the roar of flames and the bite of fire, but also the warmth and comfort of the heat. The dancing girl in the garden would compare to the moon in it's purity, coolness, and it's own kind of comfort. Rather than providing comfort through heat and warmth like fire, the moon comforts through simply being here to light the night. A light in the dark can't protect like fire, but it will always be there showing you the way. Both complete opposites and yet eerily similar. Both bring out... an emotion. I have emotions, though they're weak they aren't new. But this, I've never felt like... this. It is... unsettling. Yet as unsettling as it is, my eyes never drift again this night.

* * *

The first rays of light break through the clouds and land on my face, waking me up. As I stretch my roof-worn muscles, the memories of last night are reviewed in my head, and I realize that I ended up falling asleep while watching a random girl dancing in her garden, on top of the roof of The Burrow. The brooms are quickly grabbed up and I mount one. Just as quickly I switch and mount the other so that I can actually fly down from here. The broken broom bounces and falls off the roof, though I end up catching it just as I would a snitch. In seconds both brooms are back in the shed and I'm inside, unnoticed. In a matter of minutes the house wakes up. I guess everyone is an early riser.

"Hey Harry'  
"Interesting move that was"  
"We've really cemented that fact that you're such an amazing Quidditch player."  
"Yeah, the best."  
"Isn't that right Ron?"

"Oi, the broom went bonkers it's not his fault. Isn't that right Harry?" Ron asks as he comes in to view from the stairs.

"I've told you guys that brooms are dangerous." Hermione walks down behind Ron

"Hey Hermione." I say. "I guess you got here last night then."

"Yes, and you should be more careful Harry. You could have been seriously hurt."

"That was a good catch though, am I right brother?"  
"Right you are. Even when Harry's flying through the air uncontrollably,"  
"he still manages to catch the snitch."

"Now you two, don't make fun it. I'm sure Harry is still scared."

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, it was kind of fun. Though I'd prefer not to get knocked out, or actually I'd rather not hit anything at all."

"I'm sure you would my dear."

Idle talk continues while Mrs. Weasley prepares breakfast. Ginny then brings up the subject of her friend, who is coming over today. "I talked Luna in to coming over today"

"That's good Ginny." Mrs. Weasley replies. "You'll all be going to Hogwarts next year. She can get to know Hermione and Harry."

Luna, isn't that latin for... Of course it is. Coincidences happen but nothing like this. Luna... How fitting. "Luna?"

"She's my friend. She lives in one of the houses down in town."

"Really? And what's she like?"

"She's all gloomy and distant." Ron says

Mrs. Weasley ignores him though. "She's a sweet girl, just hasn't been the same since her mother died. It's sad, to lose her mother so young."

"What happened?" So she lost her mother then?

"It was too years ago," Mr. Weasley picks this up. "On her ninth birthday. Pandora was her name, she was always the curious one. On the Luna's ninth birthday her mother was messing around with some spells and ended up, well, she died. The girl's not been the same since then. She hasn't changed a whole lot, but it's noticeable, always there."

"I see." Maybe I do, but honestly I don't know. I lost my parents before I could begin to remember them. Can I imagine losing my mother at nine? That girl I saw, dancing so freely, I never imagined any sadness in that dance but thinking back now... It was free but it was, something else wasn't it?

Mr. Weasley continues on. "Her father is still around but he's a bit, peculiar. He's also the editor of The Quibbler."

"The Quibbler?" Hermione asks. "That's just rubbish isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Ron asks. "Do you want to go for a broom ride Harry? There's this game we could play. It's not Quidditch but it's still fun with two people."

As Hermione begins telling us that we shouldn't be so eager to get on brooms all the time, and then telling us we should study instead, I quickly agree. We hurry outside and grab the two best brooms. I let Ron have the fastest of course, though I don't intend to push this one like I did last night. We get up in the air and Ron explains the game. It's pretty much basketball but with brooms instead, and you don't bounce anything.

Ron has the ball right now and I'm trying to stop him from scoring. "One Luna comes over they'll be talking about girl stuff all day. Trust me mate, that's not fun to listen to. They might even get Hermione in with them as well."

"Girl stuff. You know this how Ron? Have you been in one too many of these conversations?"

"Yeah, I have actually. Ginny used to constantly go on about you. Harry Potter, the squib-who-lived."

Me? I guess I shouldn't be surprised that people talk about me but why constantly? "Why would she do that?"

Ron looks at me like I'm stupid. "She has a huge crush on you of course. You haven't noticed? She always has since I can remember."

I shrug. "I haven't been here very long." Ginny Weasley has a crush on me? That's... understandable I guess, with all the stories that go around about my life, that are completely false.

"There are probably tons of girls out there that have a crush on you Harry."

"Yeah Ron? Is there anyone you have a crush on that you want to tell me about?" I ask jokingly.

"Eww, no. There are more important things than girls, like Quidditch. I'll be able to play on the team this year."

I chuckle a bit. "I wasn't talking about just girls Ron. I'm okay with that you know." He swerves a bit and nearly drops the ball, which I just pull from his grasp anyway. He denies my accusation as he tries, and fails to get the ball back from me. I don't think Ron realized the original meaning behind what I said, but that's fine. It just makes it funnier for me.

Many scores later a sight that I wasn't expecting to see catches my eye. I had forgotten what Ginny said, about Luna coming over today. There she is walking up the same road I came up only yesterday, going right towards The Burrow. Her nearly white hair is tied back and held in place by what looks to be a regular stick. Her face, shaded by a rather large hat that looks to be... a giant butterfly with it's wings extended around as a brim.

My distraction served to allow Ron another score, which makes us even on the distraction front I guess. He didn't seem to notice I was actually distracted though, but that's fine.

* * *

Open once, Open twice. It's becoming a bit routine. This red world appears around me, feeling as if it has always been here, having no definite time of appearance. I realize where I am yet again. I open my eyes. I see through Voldemort for a time. It's bloody annoying and I have no clue as to why I'm connected to Voldemort.

"My lord." Lucius Malfoy takes the place of 'Wormtail' this time.

"Lucius, rise. Now I do not care to hear about _why _you haven't sought me out at all in ten years. That would further annoy me, which is not recommended. I trust you have heard about Black and Bella?"

"Yes, My lord."

"Good, Black will no doubt head for Hogwarts and Bellatrix will follow. This is significant enough to warrant dementors wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, I will be able to have the Ministry send your dementors to Hogwarts if that is what you wish."

"Ha, indeed you will. There will be a meeting with the dark hand, but reclaiming my power there will take some time. The dementors at Hogwarts will allow me far more control over the school than I have had since my days as a student. With Black and Bella there, the Potter fool will meet his end. That is all, have the dementors as Hogwarts by the time the year starts."

Open thrice. I wake up in a familiar room, in a familiar way, but on the floor this time. The light from the moon is dim tonight since last night was the full moon, but there isn't a mess of covers on the floor this time so I can make my way out of the room relatively easily. The roof, just like last night that is where I'm headed. It was comforting being up there, and these... things, are not comforting. So I grab a broom, but unlike the night before, just one this time.

To my surprise when I get up there, she is there already. Standing atop the house with the wind tossing her hair around, the moon lighting just her front and casting a shadow on the rest of her. "Luna."

She turns around to look at me. "Oh hi Harry. Fancy meeting you up here." Oh hi Harry she says, as if we've known each other for a while, as if meeting on the roof is a normal thing. When we met during lunch she just gave me a smile, neither of us said anything. Dinner was similarly quiet, at least between us. The rest of the day, Ron was right about.

"What are you doing up here?" I came up to have the inevitable train of thoughts about who exactly 'Black' or 'Bella' are, or how Malfoy intends to get bloody dementors in Hogwarts. But this is definitely something I'd rather be doing right now.

"Just watching the biggleborps. They have an odd attraction to you and it's quite a sight to see."

"Biggleborps?" I ask, confused.

"They're mostly harmless, but it's rare for them to show up in such large number and it isn't always good. They showed up last night too and they were all coming right up here to where you were. That's why I started doing the biggleborp repulsion dance. It took an hour or two, they were really pesky."

"What? Wait, you knew I was up here?"

She cocks her head and pauses, I land on the roof as she does. "Of course, they were swarming all around you."

"Right." I sit down to her right and gaze out at the town as it is now. The moon is dim and so the shadows are darker than they were before, everywhere. It's almost like being surrounded by nothingness, except there are stars right above. "So that was a repulsion dance then?"

"It was the first time I've actually done it, that's why I think it took so long. I wasn't very good."

That, or if these biggleborp were interested in me, perhaps the dance was good enough to keep me awake for quite a while and keep them around. And it was. "I liked it."

"You watched me dance?" Is she embarrassed? Maybe I shouldn't have said that, it was a bit weird.

"What else would I do up here? Though I was up here before you came out I think."

"Summon biggleborps." She says in response to my question. Nope, not embarrassed.

"Well I wasn't doing that. I don't know the dance to summon them."

"Yes, that dance is very complicated." Of course it is, of course it exists. "That's a beautiful owl."

I look over to where she's pointing to and see my owl floating towards us. As she lands on my shoulder I explain that someone just gave her to me and I haven't found a good name for her yet. Luna stares at her, seemingly through her, for a minute. "My mum told me this story once." She starts. "I don't remember it entirely but there was this beautiful bird in it, she even showed me pictures. It was named Hoopoe. It's unfortunate that I don't remember what the story was about. I'm sure it was good. Anyway I must go ward the bedroom from worcrucks. Good night Harry."

"Ah, good night." Just like that she's gone. I look over to the owl sitting on my knee. "Hoopoe huh? Poe." She just cocks her head at me and then flies off. "I guess that's that, Hoopoe."

* * *

A/N Perhaps my paragraphs are a bit too large, or maybe too long. I'm not sure so leave feedback.

Regarding the intense way Harry saw Luna the first time, and a bit the second time, don't expect anything to move too quickly with them. Harry was just 'taken' with Luna, and since his childhood hasn't had much love, it's new to him and a bit stronger than one would normally feel. Keep in mind that Harry is only going to be twelve this year, and Luna ten/eleven. I don't remember having serious relationships at that age.


End file.
